


尼安的信仰

by kiriame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 67,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: 这里会成为一片失去信仰的土地，虽然有些可悲，但也是必须的。





	1. Chapter 1

尼安的信仰

正文：

尼安在丛林里等待一只昆虫。

安锡队长找到他的时候，他一动不动地坐在海边的鞑哈丛中，双眼聚精会神，盯着地上一个米粒大的洞口，嘴里念动着巫婆教的咒语。

“尼安，你的妹妹去哪儿了？”安锡轻声问他，害怕惊动了猎物——打扰他人狩猎的要遭毒蚊子在皮下产卵，即使猎物只是一只昆虫。

“尼妮去了西边的海滩。”尼安大声告诉他，“你说话轻声细语起来听着像毒蛇叫。”

“以后不会了。”安锡对他做了个抱歉的手势，后退着离开了丛林。

安锡今天背了一杆枪，那是十天前他们从镇上的宪兵队那里抢来的，他们直到今天才掌握了它的用法，敢背着出门。尼安只瞥到了队长的一个背影，他跑起来像野猪一样快，而且一旦涉及到尼妮，他还能再快一倍。他没有和安锡聊过尼妮的事，不过他们三人大概心里都清楚这是怎么回事。如果尼妮能够好起来，尼安发誓他得和安锡好好聊一次。他心里想着这事，又急躁着昆虫的迟迟未出现，从前并不怎么察觉的暑热天气此刻攀上了他的后背，早上出门前喝的一碗水，现在多半化成了汗。他掏出外衣兜里的一把海盐，仔细舔了一口，又把剩下的洒在地上那个米粒大小的洞上。

尼安的脚下，大约半米深的地方，一只昆虫闻到了海水味，慢慢挪动了身体，它自以为动静不大，但鞑哈亚人和养育他们的土地是一体的，昆虫的扭动对尼安来说就像在他脚心骚动一般明显。

昨天尼妮半夜又发了梦魇，在房间的另一端飞上飞下，灵魂几乎要脱出肉体。尼安早上给她做了些鞑哈叶和稻米剁碎的糊糊，偷偷加了一点安锡队长带来的糖面儿，好让她不至于没精打采。

“我梦到我变成了人鱼。”尼妮乖巧地喝着那碗又苦又甜的糊糊，声音听着却像七八十岁的老巫婆。“我在游泳，在海里我想去哪儿都行。”

尼安嘱咐她今天去西边的海滩再找巫婆看看，尼妮对他的话没有不相信的，因此吃完就出发了。

在尼妮只有三岁，尼安七岁那年，同样连续不断的梦魇夺走了他们两人的父母。他们的灵魂在梦境的国度被野猪恶魔追赶，最后躲进了光神的领域，再也没有回来。邻居说他们两人被神隐了，得到了光神的庇佑，是件天大的好事，但对年幼的孩子来说无论父母被谁带走都是极其痛苦的经历。他们兄妹最后靠着安锡一家人的接济才得以顺利长大。尼安清晰地经历了一遍这样的痛苦，不想再经历一次。他知道光神无法带走不能燃烧的信徒，因此给尼妮每顿饭都吃了鞑哈叶，现在又在这里等待昆虫——一种无法燃烧的昆虫。

它们的大巢位于岛屿的深处，镇守着一座沉睡的火山，它们之中年轻的成员春天会爬出地表游入海中进行交配。模仿这一习俗，鞑哈亚的年轻人也会在同样的季节进入海中求偶。

尼安的耳边传来几声少年少女们的嬉笑声。他的背后就是白海的白色海滩，想必是哪家的姑娘被年轻的猎手捉了起来，正在海里办事呢。

尼安听得脸上一热，口中的海盐变得苦涩起来。他何尝不想加入海里的同龄人，米布阿姨说尼安长得像他妹妹，清清秀秀，肯定很多姑娘喜欢，又说他们兄妹长得更像他们有着超凡美貌的妈妈；最后还要叹一口气，说要不是因为那么美貌，一定也不会被野猪恶魔盯上。他一想到这里，觉得更有理由为了妹妹而放弃自己这些不切实际的欲念。

他要是想找姑娘，以后多的是机会。但他只有一个妹妹。

他脚下的昆虫继续扭动，大概前进了十几厘米，他在心里为这好色的虫子加油，又有些为欺骗了它感到抱歉。尼安心想，他和虫子大概一般可怜，在这么好的季节里没法尽情玩乐。他竖起耳朵，渴望在海风里多听到些男男女女的声音，只是这一阵风向突然变了，吹进他耳朵里的是另一片海滩的声音——

“鞑哈亚岛只有一个名字，鞑哈亚岛只有一位光神，鞑哈亚岛不属于任何人……”

是游击队的宣传语，他们在村中挨家挨户宣传。尼安猜想安锡队长此刻应该已经在尼妮身边，也不知巫婆施的法术是否有效，尼妮此时既然已经回到宣传的队列里，想来精神应该已经比早上好了不少。

昆虫接近了，尼安感到它正拨开路上的最后一层薄土，于是他拿出了上衣口袋里的最后一件物品：玻璃瓶。东西方的匠人可以将滚烫的沙子吹成这种透明轻便的容器，尼安和鞑哈亚的所有人一样都觉得不可思议。他将瓶口扣在洞口上，没几秒钟，那昆虫便从洞口伸出了几只长满绒毛的脚——这种昆虫个头比它们所挖的通风洞口要大一圈多，因此来到洞口时，它要付出之前几倍的辛苦将数倍于自身体重的土挪开。当它好不容易将自己赤红、柔软又诡异的身体撑出洞口，尼安挪动了瓶子，又快速地将玻璃瓶摆正，那昆虫便软乎乎一团地躺在了透明的平底。它的触角上还沾了些海盐，虫子愚蠢地以为那是它配偶的味道，还在恋恋不舍地用两个前脚摩挲盐粒。

“你完蛋了，虫子。”尼安几天来头一次露出微笑，没想到是给了一只肥嘟嘟的虫子。海滩男女的嬉笑声又回到了尼安的耳畔，他放松地听着情侣们的声音，捕猎成功的喜悦让他开始思考一会是否要加入他们的春日社交活动。

呼——呼——

海风转了一个弯，在尼安的耳边炸裂。

#

安锡的尸体在火床上熊熊燃烧着，尼安和尼妮站在人群的前列，被烟熏和人肉烤焦的臭味呛得几乎无法呼吸。安锡的父母作为仪式的主持者站在他们前面，小声念着祝福用的咒语。柴火堆成的棺木前摆着安锡抢来的那支火枪，这柄杀人凶器通体发黑，几乎不反光，反而像是在吞噬着周围的光线。鞑哈亚人相信生命是光，光就是生命。火枪是联邦的造物，是士兵、魔法师和商人的武器，是生命和光的吞噬者。

尼安在心中为这柄枪取名‘黑夜’，尽管除了他自己没有人会这么叫它。

“他在给人演示，像这样举到了眼前瞄准，然后——砰——一枪射穿了他的头骨，在他死后，瞬间抖动的肌肉扣动了第二发——砰——子弹偏下射入了心脏。”

岛上的药剂师结合在场证人的叙述和对尸体的解剖，给出了上述解释。他是个刚来岛上不过几周的西方人，看上去不超过三十岁，在那些高大强壮的西方士兵之间他显得瘦削了一点，不过他留着长发，戴着单片镜、眉头总是皱着，看起来比士兵要有脑子得多。

“是走火、炸膛。这不是把容易走火的枪，但是如果外行没经过训练使用，还是有概率出事。”他信誓旦旦地告诉安锡的父母。他尽量用词谨慎，态度也很恭敬，原是因为安锡虽然一直领导着岛上的游击队，他的父母却在鞑哈亚有着空前的威望，在光神之下，人们最敬重的便是安锡这一家人。从小到大尼安和尼妮参加过的所有重大祭典几乎都有他们家人的参与。只要看到这家人与众不同的红头发和白皙皮肤，人们连说话的声音都会放轻一点。不过对尼安来说就不是这么一回事了，安锡不会要求尼安敬重他，尼安也不会自己主动那么做。

该死的毒蛇。尼安看着窜高的火苗和那把邪恶的黑色火枪，心中闪过一丝恼怒。他的安锡就这样被它们带走了。

不是谋杀，不是自杀，药剂师强调这只是一次不幸的意外。总督府没有人过来解释或是道歉，因为涉事的枪是被游击队盗走的，扳机也是安锡自己扣动的，他们不负责任。出席葬礼的只有他们这些亲人友邻和几个德高望重的巫婆巫师。安锡游击队里的那些地痞流氓没有一个来到现场。尼安怀疑这是否是安锡父母的主意，他们虽然从未阻止过儿子做这些事，却也经常表现出对这些队员的无奈。当然有很大可能是这些队员根本不在乎他们的队长是否戏剧性地枉死，他们大约只会为了饱餐一顿出现在第二天的葬礼宴席上。

尸体彻底消失在光神火焰之中，仪式才算正式结束。在巫婆的带领下，他们一同祈祷安锡的灵去了光神的领域，尼妮还小声祈祷安锡能够看到她和尼安的父母，尼安看着妹妹虔诚而平静的神色，突然松了口气。

她没有为失去安锡而痛苦不堪，虽然这对安锡来说可能是个打击，但对作为哥哥的尼安来说，他更害怕看到妹妹伤心欲绝的样子。安锡死了，没有阴谋，没有遗憾，这就是每一天都会发生的许多事中的一件。鞑哈亚人倾向不去在意过去，因为后悔和愧疚是黑野猪的化身，是让人痛苦的魔鬼。

“看啊。”人群里不知谁叫了一声，一只手臂伸出来指向焦黑的火床之上——那里自然已经没有了安锡，但两枚亮晶晶的东西躺在安锡的灰烬之中。

“是子弹吗？”失去儿子的夫妇眼看着药剂师走上前，用火钳将两块亮晶晶的东西夹了出来。

“恐怕不是，夫人。”药剂师托了托他的镜片，将火钳举到了眼前观察。

“是玉石吗？”一位不怀好意的巫婆问。东洋人的奇珍异宝不时会遗落在鞑哈亚的港口，有时是玉石，有时是金银东珠。巫婆们用这些东西制作他们通灵的法宝。

“都不是，女士。我想这是介于所有物质之外的东西，不属于任何一种元素，不属于任何一种形态。”药剂师煞有介事地说。他的拖延时间让在场的每一个人都对火钳夹着的东西充满了好奇，不过尼安却盼着他快些揭晓谜底，瓶中的昆虫已经变得和他一样不耐烦，不时撞击着瓶塞。

“那么这是什么呢，先生？”一位巫师提高嗓门问。

药剂师戏剧性地咳嗽一声，“它们叫哲人的石头，先生。”他说完闭起了眼睛。

和大多数村民一样，尼安不知道什么是哲人的石头，就连那些巫师巫婆也露出了困惑的表情。他们见药剂师不准备做一解释，还将那东西称为石头，便在心里认定了不是什么稀罕之物。只有药剂师一人沉浸在他的世界里，嘴里嘟囔着“子弹和大脑，子弹和心脏，呼，年轻人必定有金子般的心灵。”

可是金子一般的心灵不是真正的金子，没法买来枪支弹药和一个灵光的脑子。

尼安再也呆不下去了，‘黑夜’躺在安锡的灰烬前，几乎将整个葬礼仪式上所有的火光全都吃净了，就连人们用来照明的火把此时也虚弱了很多。他害怕接下来那把枪就会开始袭击这里人们的灵魂，便拉着妹妹向安锡的父母告别，回了家。

#

”尼安，枪为什么会对安锡射出子弹？”

尼妮乖顺地吃完了药羹，此时正坐在床边，不愿入睡。她坚称肚子里着了火，烧得她无法睡觉，但尼安认为她找借口只是因为害怕黑夜和梦境，恶魔都在那里等着呢。

“枪也是一个伪装精致的恶魔。”尼安抚着她的后背，慢慢地构思他的谎言，“它一直都想杀了安锡队长。”

“就像我梦里的野猪？”

“就像你梦里的野猪。”

尼妮低下了头，“安锡死了，鞑哈亚要怎么办，我们怎么办？”

游击队没有了他们的队长，枪支成了人们心中的恶魔，联邦政府的卫兵将封锁他们的海滩，夺走所有的鞑哈丛和白色野猪。红玉公主建造的昨日港将会停满乘载游客、商人与士兵的巨船，那里不会再有巫婆的小店铺。

而对于我们……尼安不知道他的离开意味着什么，时间还不够他反应过来这突然的空缺。他的朋友、兄弟、尼妮的爱慕者、他们兄妹二人的保护者？

尼安感到世界冲破了安锡为他们搭建的屏障，向他们的木屋压来，他和妹妹一动不动，等着被碾覆：

“鞑哈亚会成为一个更大整体的一部分。但我们对于他们来说依旧是‘他人’，我们会像动物一样被观赏，评判、分析。慢慢地，我们都将不再是自己，我们将远离、神隐。我们会去一个外人无法到达的地方，去光神的疆域。” 

“你又在唬我吗，尼安？”

“对。你真聪明。”尼安亲了亲妹妹的额头，“你再不睡觉，我就要讲更可怕的事了。”

尼妮立刻翻上了床，拉来薄被将自己盖得严严实实。尼安看着她孩子气的动作，微笑起来。

“我的肚子里还跟火烧似的。不过今晚我会想念安锡。”尼妮的声音在被子的掩盖下闷闷的，“尼安，是他邀请我去海里玩，我非要他用子弹打了那颗蜜瓜才愿意。我说的是蜜瓜，明明白白，可是最后开瓢的是他的脑袋。”

妹妹的话让尼安的后背流下冷汗，他的微笑僵住不动了。尼妮没有察觉，她纯真的脸上慢慢有了困意，她翻了个身，将自己陷进枕头里。

安锡向尼妮走去——她站在巫婆的摊子旁，正数着一堆贝壳，一定是尼安让她这么做的，最近她的梦魇越来越严重了。尼妮已经长成了大姑娘，她的腰肢细而长，臀部浑圆，乳房饱满，她吃着安锡一家接济的饭菜长大，却没有瘦瘦小小，一定是因为尼安经常将自己的一份饭也分给她一些的缘故。安锡也经常这么做，他给尼妮留猪肉、牛肉干和几年才从昨日港进一批货的巧克力，尼妮吃完晚饭后他就偷偷塞这些东西给她。

安锡喜欢她，从很小的时候就喜欢她，尼安替尼妮防着其他心思不轨的男孩，但从来不防着安锡。得知她愿意加入游击队的那天安锡有多么开心啊，他们有着同样的想法，同样的目标，现在同处一个群组，浪漫得像是传说中的侠侣。风转了向，安锡耳边不再听到别处海滩的男女嬉闹声。远处宣传队又开始喊起了他们的口号，而听到那熟悉的声音，尼妮终于抬起了头，她的视线穿过人群，落在了安锡的身上。

安锡整理了一下他的枪带，走上前去。尼妮对他的走近露出了微笑。她这样美得像个仙女。安锡的心脏砰砰直跳，灵魂几乎要脱壳而出，他的血液奔腾着对尼妮的爱慕。

他有一个好消息要告诉她，她知道了一定会特别高兴，这之后他还打算邀请她一起去海里玩，如果她答应了，安锡发誓如果在那一秒后为她死去，他也心甘情愿。

TBC

#

巫婆的鼓声轻易被海浪遮过，同样的还有送葬队伍中的低语。

鞑哈亚的葬礼分为三部分，夜晚火化尸体，清晨退潮前在海边由亲朋抛洒骨灰，行进之中他们要默念生前与逝者的回忆，让涛声将它们带去神的领域。

清晨海滩的气温让男男女女乳头耸立，抱紧双臂。海水以肉眼可见的速度从他们的脚下撤走，一些早起的顽童盯着送葬的队伍看，不明所以地跟在队尾，想知道人潮将行至何处。

他们会走到哪里呢。理论上来说，到了中午，安锡最后的灰烬进入大海，他们会走到安锡的家里，和家人吃一顿告别的酒宴。而这些与众不同的默哀者们似乎对酒宴不再感兴趣，盲目地前行，只管前行、迈步，海岸形成闭环，没有终点，他们也不知道要如何停下。

“又一只黑色的寒鸦来到鞑哈亚岛！”

巫婆在队伍前方突然声音高亢地宣布道。麻木前行的人们抬起头，目送罕见的黑鸟划过青墨色的天空。那是跟着西方船舰而来不详的信使，自从昨日港被占领后，它们开始在岛上繁衍。一种原生的翠色小鸟成了它们主要的食物，与有名有姓的寒鸦不同，由于鞑哈亚人不擅长给动物起名字，如果有一天那种小翠鸟因此灭绝，除了年迈的鞑哈亚人以外，世上便再没有人知道它们存在过。

“安锡，愿你比寒鸦飞得更高。”队伍后方一个孩童的声音真诚地说道。

还有几十人喃喃着类似的话。

尼妮嘴一张一合，看上去在说话，其实没有出声。行进的队伍回忆着安锡，他们从安锡的出生开始回忆，从交谈的第一句话开始复述，各自脸上的表情变化着，重演着当时的景象，仿佛一出大型演剧。尼妮想要模仿他们，可惜缺乏感情支撑的回忆是干瘪的，她只能做到嘴巴一张一合。

尼妮不打算讲出她与安锡的任何往事。

她没有告诉尼安，他走在尼妮前面，声情并茂地向虚空和大海描述着他与安锡第一次打猎的经过，他的叙述听上去很令人信服，他像个好战士一样挺直着后背，做出一个将要投掷长枪的动作。

尼妮受到了鼓舞，她闭上眼睛，用无声的声音讲述她对安锡最后的记忆：

安锡举起了枪，对准了蜜瓜。今天他们就要决一胜负，无论是输是赢，总有一个要变成碎块。安锡照样说了他那些摔跤之前常说的提高士气的脏话，不过蜜瓜当然听不懂了，他说来只是为了引尼妮笑——他转头去看尼妮，他心爱的、饱受梦魇折磨的姑娘，他已经一星期没见过她的笑容了——尼妮不知所措地抓着她的裙子，海风和白裙子让她看上去比以往更加透明轻盈，安锡怀疑，如果这时她微笑了，说不定下一刻就会隐入神的国度——她的笑容会引得女神嫉妒。

“安锡，安锡。安锡，你爱我吗？”

——风里的声音问道。

“砰、砰！”

安锡的骨灰从她的指缝中逃走，变成了成千上万份的安锡，这之后海洋的每一个生物都认识了安锡，亲朋好友们确保了他的故事被海里的一切生灵听到。

于是每一条鱼都问起来：

“安锡，你爱我吗？”

#

尼安把自己灌了个半醉，游击队的成员不断给他倒上新酒，他们果然到场了，也果然各个已经烂醉如泥，东倒西歪地抱着不离身的武器躺在安锡家的木地板上，安锡的父母安静地穿梭在充斥着哭喊和大笑的宴席间，不断为客人补充新的酒菜，来到尼安身边时，他们悄悄给他塞了一杯醒酒的药茶。

他做贼一样躲着众人的目光喝下药茶，他对这苦味再熟悉不过，他和安锡，曾经多少次偷偷喝醉，又偷偷去找巫婆讨要这种药茶来消去宿醉的痛苦。而游击队的人对他和安锡的过往连十分之一都不了解，安锡从来都不是他们的朋友，他们崇拜他，但对他一无所知。他们此刻吵嚷着的，也无非是些不堪入耳的下流笑话，没有一件真的和安锡相关。

尼安努力将自己从这些酒囊饭袋之间救出来，挪到了旁边的酒桌。

鞑哈亚的巫婆此时坐在饭厅的后部，那里安置着安锡的灵堂。酒精令尼安隐约觉得那位慈祥的老妇人正目不转睛地盯着自己。巫婆的眼睛是她们的魔力所在，只用目力，她们就能看穿谎言。尼安傻头傻脑地捂住了自己的嘴巴，像是害怕有什么事实会从里面流出来。

“你知道杀死安锡的真凶是谁吗？”

尼安又挪出一只手去捂住自己的耳朵，他觉得那醒酒茶不再起作用了，他开始出现幻听。

“你知道杀死安锡的真凶是谁吗？你不知道没关系，我们知道。”

“我真的不知道……”尼安听到自己说，他麻木了的舌头让语句变得难以辨认。但即使如此，保护尼妮也是他的第一反应。

“我们知道你不知道，嘿，尼安，放下你的手！”

尼安终于辨认出讲话的人并非虚空之中的神明或是鬼魂，而是游击队的副队长。

“你们他妈的要吓死我了，尤其是你，瓦米。”他借着酒劲说。瓦米，这些地痞流氓的首领，仅次于安锡的第二把交椅。他有一双狭窄的眼睛，局促的五官让见过他的人总觉得他在盘算坏事。尼安不怎么和他们来往，也许尼妮都比他熟悉这些人。他们找上他可是少见，他一般都尽量里这些人远远的。

瓦米靠在他身边，用毒蛇般的细语继续着刚才的话题：“我们知道害死安锡的人是谁。还记得镇上新搬来的那位官员大人吗，我爸爸说是他进的那批新枪！他早就知道我们会去袭击军火库，所以只留了残次品在里面。”

尼安觉得很有道理。他开始觉得是自己疑神疑鬼，尼妮怎么会知道那是杆坏枪，又怎么会知道是自己的任性会要了安锡的命。她只是个十四五岁的小女孩，喜爱胡闹而已。他一这么想，巫婆的视线也就淡化了。

“所以我们决定今晚去杀了那个官老爷。”

瓦米说完给尼安倒了一杯新酒。“跟我们一起吧，尼安。”他的声音因为兴奋而颤抖起来。

不。尼安在心里回答道。我要照顾尼妮，我还得照顾她很久才能不顾性命跟着你们去干傻事。没有了安锡，这些人根本不知道他们在干什么。瓦米性格冲动，是个坏规矩的人；格里脑子笨，如果不给他直接的命令什么事都做不好……

“等尼妮情况好些了……”尼安斟酌着措辞，又倒了一杯新酒。

“我们今晚——今晚！就去！打死丫的。”瓦米不耐烦地喊道。

“把你的臭猪嘴放小点声，想害死我们吗！”又一个队员用更大的声音抗议道。

瓦米回过头，他们紧接着吵了起来，最后扭打了起来。安锡的父母仍旧安静地站在一旁，注视地板，等待闹剧收场后好清扫地面。他们是鞑哈亚信仰的一部分，绝对不会在儿子的葬礼上失态。就算那些游击队员今天要将他们的老房子都给拆了，他们到该也不会做出什么反应——他们的儿子已经死了，一间旧屋子又能带来多少安慰呢？

尼安发觉自己的脸颊上挂着一滴眼泪，他猜想这大概是因为同情安锡的父母。他们看上去真优雅，仿佛眼前的闹剧处在两个世界。

#

尼妮坐在女性亲属的桌旁，被要求一遍遍复述当时发生的事：

“他想向我炫耀，平时打猎或是比赛投枪他都会第一个向我汇报，安锡哥有时就像个小孩子。”她低着头，做出一副娇羞的样子。

“而你像个好母亲一样包容他。”姑娘们开玩笑地说道。她们似乎都把尼妮当作了安锡某种意义上的遗孀，时不时打趣；又像是刻意嫉妒，想要用这些话来引起尼妮难受——鞑哈亚的女孩没有哪个不喜欢安锡，他很英俊，人又好，女孩在春天排着队等他邀约。尼安有的时候都要嫉妒他。

尼妮确实很难过，因为她无法为安锡感到难过。

“我不是安锡的母亲。”她淡淡地反驳道。“母亲该叫他停下那些危险的动作，而不是怂恿他。”

“只有爱人会怂恿，因为爱和有勇无谋都是愚蠢的。”定居鞑哈亚的东方人山田吸了一口鸦片烟，缓慢地说道。她和她的国度有着与生俱来的神秘感，她说鞑哈亚方言的时候带着一种特殊的口音，有些沙哑，但充满了异域风情。山田是个会让人疯狂的女人，她有着和鞑哈亚人不同的容貌特征，更扁平，但也更妩媚，在西方人登陆昨日港前，鞑哈亚认为最美的女人就应该长得像东方画卷里那样，而山田，她就像从一幅美人图里走出来的一样，无论行走坐立她都姿态优美，抽烟的时候嘴唇的形态尤其勾人欲念。传说岛上一半年轻漂亮的男人都上过她的床，又有一半同样年轻漂亮的女人也上过她的床。

尼妮幻想过爬上她的床。不过她没告诉过任何人。当山田说话的时候，她认同地点了点头，脸颊红了。

“如果你忘不了安锡，可以来找我，”山田盯着尼妮通红的脸蛋，话音带笑。“我有良药。”

山田也是一名医生，尽管很少有人注意到这一点。

“谢谢你。但是不用了。”

尼妮并不担心自己会无法忘记安锡。无论她如何告诉外人安锡对自己而言只是一团模糊的影子，他们都不会相信。

你会爱上一团模糊的影子吗？

尼妮不确定自己爱任何人，所以当她说“爱”的时候，总感觉像是在讲一个笑话。

——你爱我吗，安锡，哈哈哈，如果你爱我，举起你的枪，向头和心脏各送一颗子弹。

她冷酷地想到。

也许是宴席的菜品里加了过多鞑哈叶，宴席进行过半，尼妮有些晕晕乎乎，像是喝醉了。鞑哈叶是好东西，东方和西方商人都想要它，但它只能种植在鞑哈亚岛上。鞑哈叶是不燃的植物，可以用来纺织隔火布料。它同样也是用来阻断凡人和神域的仙草，如果彼岸的光芒太过强烈，人的灵魂就会被吸引过去。尼安最近一直在给她吃这种叶子做的药膳，他太害怕会失去她了。

尼妮捂住肚子，昨晚火烧火燎般的感觉又回来了。尼妮回过头在男性客人的酒席间寻找尼安的身影，发现他被游击队的成员团团围住，他们像是在拥抱，又像是在打架，总之无法脱身。

呕吐感从胃里泛了上来，尼妮想找一个空器皿，好让安锡家的地板不再受折磨，一个痰盂及时地递了过来。

“吐出来就好了。”巫婆熟悉慈爱的声音安抚了她，尼妮再也无法顾及安锡葬礼的种种礼仪，吐在了盆中。

和想象中的呕吐物不同，当尼妮艰难地睁开眼睛在巫婆的惊呼声中去看痰盂里的东西时，被那些红色蠕动着的小虫子吓得几乎要晕过去。

“尼妮！”

她听到从另一端的酒席里传来尼安的声音，突然不知所措起来。这些虫子意味着什么，是否是因为她的病情加重，这些她都无法从巫婆的面部表情判断出来，她感到嗓子眼里似乎还有些残留的虫子在爬动，带来痒痛的刺激让她几乎又要吐出来。

“姑娘，这不是好兆头。”巫婆担忧地告诉她，“你去问过药剂师了吗？”

尼妮抬起头看着巫婆，她忍耐着嗓子里和肚子里的不适，五官因为痛苦扭成了一团。

“发生什么了！”尼安气喘吁吁地突然出现，他衣衫不整，一身酒臭气，却异常清醒，甚至奇怪地带着些许敌意。

“我需要知道有关尼妮的全部情况，尼安，不然她好不起来的。”巫婆安抚地说道。尼安却显得十分愤怒，他原先维持着跪姿询问巫婆，此时站了起来。

“我和尼妮把一切都说得明明白白了，我认为不应该再有什么疑问。如果再有问题，一定是西边来的人搞得鬼！”

尼妮从未见过他这般气恼，尼安在她面前连抬高音量都未曾有过。

巫婆托起痰盂给尼安。

“尼安，这是尼妮刚刚吐出来的。”

那些红虫子。尼妮猜想他一定也会和自己一样大吃一惊。

“你指望我在这里看见什么，老太婆？”

尼安感到被戏弄，从巫婆手中夺过了痰盂扣在地上——红虫子纷纷逃出，然而他却视而不见一般，又将痰盂上下摇晃一番，“到底有什么？”

尼妮明白了一个事实：尼安无法看到红虫。

巫婆最后只好离开。而尼安似乎经过这一番冒犯后已经丧失了全部的耐心，在仪式彻底结束前带走了尼妮。

“我们去哪儿？”他们离开了酒桌，尼妮从余光注意到山田的目光似乎一直跟随着自己。

“去后院。他们将‘黑夜’放在了那里。”

“‘黑夜‘？”

对，黑夜。光神永恒的宿敌。

TBC

#  
一只寒鸦来到鞑哈亚岛。它于昨晚深夜抵达昨日港，兴许也见证了少年安锡火葬仪式的一些尾声。它在港口和它的主人休整了一晚，清晨又从旅馆的窗户出发，飞过整个岛的距离后来到东边的海滩，它越过了抛洒人类骨灰的队伍，落在不远处药剂师工坊的屋顶上，从木头的缝隙看向工坊之内。药剂师此刻也正看着它，他的手里磨着一柄寒光闪闪的长刀。

寒鸦的造访带来了昨日港有羊肉膻味的风。他回想起了自己长大的那条黑巷子，那里的黑心商人和黑魔法师经常用羊蹄来煮药汤，药汤被用来作为迷惑街上流浪儿的诱饵，汤里含有让人麻醉药草，他们有一整个地下空间用来藏匿这些小孩。每天都有新的孩子，每天也都有孩子消失。

“你也看到了吗，倒霉的黑羽毛？你看到我手里亮晶晶的漂亮玩意儿了吗？”药剂师笑着问房顶缝隙间偷窥的寒鸦。“快回去，告诉他们，告诉他们我找到了漂亮玩意儿，让他们过来取，如果他们有这个胆儿的话。”他亲切地嘱咐完毕，长刀顺势从他手中飞出，向房顶刺去。

药剂师获得了一片黑色的羽毛。

“可怜的鸟。”

在那些魔法师们发现这种动物可以代替小孩做实验前，那个黑黢黢的地下室里已经死了一个小镇人口那么多的流浪儿。所幸梣树城是个大都市，每天都有数以百计的人无声无息地消失，几个流浪儿的失踪不会引起任何人的注意。动物保护者们为寒鸦的利益呼喊，但似乎从来没人为流浪儿的利益奔走。

房梁上的长刀松动后又掉下来插入地板。药剂师结束了他的回忆，走过去提起了刀。

鞑哈亚昨天死了一个男孩。虽然时间不长，但他确实认识这个男孩。药剂师见过很多像他一样的年轻人——漂亮、勇敢，蔑视权威。甚至他曾经也是他们中的一员，梦想改变世界，相信他们拥有希望，相信哲人的石头躺每个男孩的骨灰里。

可最后他们得到的都只是子弹壳。

药剂师已经过了感叹这些的年纪，他还有更重要的事情准备。

一群寒鸦尖叫着飞过了他的领空。

#

尼安跪在地板上，凝视他的床，黑夜在他的床上，慢慢吞噬着房间里不多的阳光。

“告诉我还有谁看到你和安锡在海滩发生的事。”尼安目不转睛地要求道。

尼妮在他背后摇头。

“这都是为了你，尼妮，如果不杀了那个老太婆，游击队下一个找上的人就是你。”尼安提高了嗓门，瞪大了眼睛。枪支似乎影响着他的部分理智，自从尼安在安锡的葬礼上第一次见到它，尼妮就注意到他那副异常的神态。

“不是我杀的安锡。”她坚持说。“你不要为难巫婆，也不要为难瓦米他们。”

“他们是流氓地痞。如果没有遇到安锡，他们现在是杀人犯和小偷。”

尼妮向他扔了个枕头过去，砸中了他的后脑勺。

“不许你胡说。”

尼安把枕头抓起来甩到墙上，那力道就像拳头打进棉花一样没有任何威慑力，一些用作填充物的鸟羽却因此漏了出来。“他们今晚打算去暗杀联邦派来的那个新官儿，鲁道夫什么总督。只因为他下令进了一批新枪来取代危险性更高的火枪。”他转过头，郑重地对尼妮说，“他们是一些无法处理自己的怒火和委屈的人，他们知道的解决方法只有以牙还牙，你想想如果他们听说了海边的真相，他们会在乎你是否是他们的队友吗？”

她没继续听尼安的话，蹲下来捂住了耳朵。

“我有点恶心。”她告诉尼安，“你给我做点吃的吧。”

“我不是安锡，他才傻乎乎地什么都听你的。”他没好气地回绝道。

“但你是我的兄长。我唯一的家人。”尼妮柔缓了语气，走近环抱住了哥哥的头，“昨天你晚饭做的药羹好像很有用，我想再吃一点，好不好。”对她来说现在谎言信手拈来。

“反正我无事可做。”尼安虽然答应了，话中还是带着嘲讽。他抓起黑夜，用一件雨衣将它包裹起来，系在背后。“太阳落山之前我会回来。”

尼妮用微笑将他送出门。外面的太阳正高，快要到一天中最热的时候，大部分男女都在忙着他们的工作，安锡的父母大约在收拾宴会的残局，但对尼安来说，这通常是一天之中他最难熬的时候。他没有工作，因此会花大量的时间在床上翻来滚去，或是把头伸到窗外去追踪天上的某片云。尼妮生病之后，他便不再那么难熬，开始每日出门为她寻找药草，或是去给巫婆打下手，讨要些药方。

安锡曾经劝说他加入游击队。大概是三年前的事情，那时鞑哈亚岛加入联邦和陆桥商会的事刚刚提上议程，他们这批即将或刚刚成年的男孩是最先强烈表达反对的住民，而安锡又是他们之中唯一有稳定工作，家境又相对宽裕的。

尼妮曾觉得是因为尼安的缘故，安锡才会注意到她。他们两人形影不离，尼妮像是他们的小拖油瓶，想加入又无法加入他们的游戏。

“尼安拒绝了加入游击队，他为了你而拒绝的。”

安锡苦恼地揉了揉头发，他第一次主动向尼妮走来，她背对着他坐在海滩上一截枯坏又温暖的树干上，咀嚼着尼安留给她的一小块野猪肉。

“你为此而困扰吗，安锡？”她问。

“我组建起一支亡命徒和流氓的队伍，没有骑士与我交流。”他模仿着小说里的语气向她抱怨。

“那么我来做那个骑士。”

尼妮转过身来。

“可你不知道我们在和什么抗争。”安锡婉转地劝告道。

“我想是和一切看不见的、一切黑暗的，还有一切有关金钱的战斗。”尼妮憧憬地描述起来，“和我们自己的恐惧抗争。”

安锡被她的回答深深吸引住。他好像第一次认识尼妮、第一次与她交谈一样惊讶。

“你认为尼安害怕这些吗？”

“恐怕是这样。他早已经败下阵来，又怎么可能做你的骑士。”

尼妮和他交谈时觉得自己像个巨人，从一个奇妙的角度俯瞰着自己的肉体和整座小岛。她想寻找尼安的踪迹，却在地心发现了他，躺在沉睡的火山上，和红虫们一起。

她冷静地看着。

#

他从村庄走入树林，又穿过树林走向海滩。来自西方的寒鸦和他同一个方向飞行，又在尼安看到它们前拐了一个弯，集体飞向另一个方向。

联邦设在此处的总督府就在寒鸦轨迹的尽头。

尼安想起了酒席间瓦米说的那些计划，原地踌躇片刻才克服了心中的念头，继续前进。今早送葬队伍的脚印已经从海滩上消失，沙子也从冰凉变成了滚烫。一旦尼安回到他所熟知的领域，海风又开始灌进他的耳中，他又开始听到土地里面的声音。

巫婆此刻正在家中，她的拐杖戳地面的声音显示她正在厨房里来回走动，烹调晚餐。巫婆是光神的祭司，女猎神的信使，因此一旦出现天黑的征兆，她便要收了店铺，回到家中休息，以表示对女神的尊敬。

巫婆喜欢吃岛上鼠类和兔类的肉，野猪肉对她来说总是硬过头，又腥得恶心。尼安给她做过一段时间帮工，熟知她的作息和喜好，知道烹饪之前她总要在后院一个人宰杀兔子，再慢慢给它放血，念诵供奉光神的祷词。

巫婆将她侍奉女神时穿戴的那身漂亮碎花斗篷接下来挂在卧室里，穿上一件已经满是油污的围裙。兔子被圈养在后院的墙角，她悄无声息地接近它们的窝，观察它们的呼吸和后腿的肌肉。畜生无法嗅出巫婆的杀意，好的猎手不会让自己沾染血腥味，它们只将她视为饲主，一个带来食物的工具人。

此时就算巫婆拿出菜刀，它们也不会觉察危险降临。

她飞快地俯下身，抓起一只离她最近的兔子——为了不惊吓到其他兔子，她必须表现得像在恶作剧一样，得逞后，她要注意到不使兔子的耳朵被扯痛，甚至慢慢地安抚着它温热的肚子。

“你真漂亮，是不是？”她用讨好的语气安慰着兔子的不安，“你真是我的小乖乖，白白嫩嫩，你看看你，什么都做不到，你真可爱。”

兔子抖动着它的鼻子，不知道是否该相信巫婆的话。

“来吧，我的小可爱，我们一起去找点乐子。”她用熟练的通用语告诉兔子。巫婆没有学习过通用语，但这句话比鞑哈亚语言的任何一个单词都让她记忆深刻。她的表情变得残忍，她的手指用了力，兔子感到耳朵有些被扯疼了。

她将它从其他兔子面前带走，不让它们嗅到一丝一毫恐惧的气息。它们会认为这样的恶作剧是随机而无害的，就算会再次发生，也不会轮到自己。兔子有着这样盲目而乐观的自信，巫婆嫌弃它们这样的愚蠢，又感谢愚蠢给了她肉吃。

巫婆退回厨房，撞到了尼安的枪口上。她露出一个微笑，低下头。

“尼妮还好吗？”

“离开了你她立刻就好起来了。”尼安没有好气地答道。

“安锡的枪？”巫婆问。她观察起了漆黑的枪管。

“这是一把最先进的步枪。没有药剂师说得那么容易走火。”尼安平静地告诉她，他的注意力被巫婆手里的兔子吸引过去片刻。他发现兔子的姿态很放松，甚至享受这种被要挟的状态。

“那安锡是为什么死的？”巫婆反问，她很清楚答案。

“所有的枪都想杀了安锡。”他撒谎道。

“我不会把尼妮的事告诉任何人。尼安，好小伙，别做傻事。”巫婆终于放下了兔子，但那畜生重获自由后并没有逃走，它熟悉尼安的气味，巫婆又没有作出伤害它的事，它只觉得屋子里很阴暗，又很暖和，很像它自己在野外的巢穴，想在这里多呆一会儿。

“我不能让游击队的人报复尼妮。”尼安强调，“秘密不能让第三个人知道。”

“我不会将安锡死亡的真相告诉任何人，我向光神起誓。”巫婆后退了一步，将手背贴在额头上，宣誓道。

“你下定决心了？”尼安试探地问她。

黑夜在尼安的手中变沉了一些，他不得不调整一下它的位置。额头的汗流到了眼睛里，让他难受异常。

“我发誓，孩子。”巫婆重复了一遍。兔子跳到她的脚边，亲昵地蹭起了她的裤腿。

“既然你都看见了，”尼安快速擦了把汗，但没放下枪，“为什么不阻止他们？”

“我不知道事情会发展成这样，我向你保证，如果我知道我一定会阻止这一切。尼安，求你放下那玩意儿。我不会告诉任何人任何事。”巫婆终于紧张了起来，随着太阳的下落，光神提供给她的庇佑越来越稀薄，而此刻她察觉到了房间里的枪正吞噬着她有限的力量，她意识到了尼安带来的枪不是装饰性的威胁，她突然嗅出了空气中的杀意，她甚至嗅出了自己的恐惧。

“我不是来杀你灭口的，女士，”尼安冷酷地说，“我是来报仇的。”

兔子决定逃跑。

巫婆又后退一步，发丝稀疏的脑袋撞到了柱子上。她无助地摸了摸后脑，眼眶里涌出了泪水。尼安知道了。这是她唯一的念头。他什么都知道了。他们瞒着他的一切，如今他都要讨要回来了吗。

随着太阳光线的消失，光神给予她最后的神圣也被卸下。

“可爱的孩子，饶了我。”

她崩溃了。她开始用尼安听不懂的通用语祈求。她真的吓坏了，紧绷的精神在这一刻让她仿佛穿越回从前远离光神庇佑的脆弱的时刻。这很正常，没了祭司和巫婆的身份，她只是一个上了年纪的老妇人，终生未嫁，靠着解读星象和潮汐为渔民和农民带来有利的信息过活。她能干净利落地杀死一只兔子，也能帮助产妇顺利诞下孩子。她和所有岛上的人一样，活过一生，有好有坏。

她也曾有名字，并非一直被人叫做“巫婆”。

“米布阿姨，”尼安想起了巫婆在成为巫婆之前的名字。她曾是那个摸着他和尼妮的头顶的和善女人，夸他们两个像春天一样美。她曾有太阳般颜色的及腰秀发和贝壳般的皓齿，她拥有过一件整座小岛上最漂亮的花裙子，由东方丝绸制作……联邦军队登陆昨日港后，她的名声迅速传到了军官们的耳中。

来吧，我的小可爱。

求求你，饶了我。

她被军队带走，回来的时候便成了鞑哈亚岛的巫婆。他们开着那种冒烟的四轮怪物，把她像件大垃圾一样扔在了海滩上，又大笑着骑着怪物离开。她被发现时花裙子被撕成了碎片，头皮仅剩下几片完好的，她的牙齿有一半被打落。在那一天的太阳升起前，米布将花裙子剩下的布料缝成一件披风，清晨到来时，她将它穿在身上，开始侍奉她的女神。

尼安终于听懂了她口中喃喃的通用语。

“孩子，孩子……”她哽咽着说，似乎从他的目光中读出了自己的命运。她用最后的法力看到了片刻后的未来，于是她像曾抓在手中的兔子一样，完全放松了下来，混沌的眼珠这么多年来第一次发出了光芒。“对不起，孩子……谢谢你，孩子。”

尼安嫉妒她无所畏惧的模样，他同时懊恼地明白从扣动扳机那一刻起，自己完成的不再是复仇，而是一次宽恕。

#

尼安的枪响并没有引起任何人的注意。安锡的灰烬回归大海的这天夜里，鞑哈亚岛上枪声此起彼伏，人们已经来不及辨认它们是被哪个方向的海风吹来。

事情是这样的：

昨日港的寒鸦和它们的主人在暮色降临前出发，这些人是一群来自梣树城的魔法师，他们的斗篷底下是精巧的袖珍手枪和锋利、浸过毒药的匕首。魔法师们的目的地是小岛北边的药剂师工坊。他们听说了长生不老液的消息后，便连夜准备，带上了他们最恶毒的诅咒和魔药，去会一会那位从骨灰里挖出哲人之石的药剂师。

在安锡家的酒宴上吃饱喝足的游击队员也恰好约在日落前聚在了一起，他们准备开始实施刺杀鲁道夫总督的计划，分发起了安锡家仅剩一些武器，这其中有安锡自己打造的长剑和铁匠店铺里作为商品的长枪、大刀这些。正如尼安所料到的，他们是些有勇无谋的人，根本不知道什么叫潜入，也不知道暗杀和战争的区别。他们喝足了酒，壮足了胆，靠着自以为是的一腔热血也出发了。

而最荒唐的是，这两拨人同时因为地形不熟和醉酒迷了路，该向镇中心去的人醉熏熏地向着昨日港的方向前进，闯入了鞑哈丛密集的森林里；而想要到北边海滩去的魔法师们也在景色相似的树林里迷了路，晕晕乎乎地向着游击队所在的方向前进，寒鸦在他们头顶慌乱地大叫着提醒，却因为树林的遮挡而无法传入魔法师们的耳中。

当太阳完全落下，树林中一片黑暗之时，他们终于来到了对方的面前。

“是联邦的走狗！”

“是药剂师的雇佣兵！”

他们用对方听不懂的语言大叫。可一开始谁都没决定好要不要进攻。游击队的格里为他们的按兵不动感到急躁，他是个不得了的急性子，因此他问领头的瓦米：

“老大，我们不是为了给安锡报仇而来的吗？”

“是啊，可是这些外人拿着武器出现在我们的面前，他们是鞑哈亚的敌人。“

“那老大，我们到底是为了安锡还是为了鞑哈亚岛而战？”

瓦米是一个不喜欢循规蹈矩的人，他的大脑难得轰隆隆转动起来，最后生产出了一个机智的答案：

“你个野猪脑袋，安锡就是鞑哈亚，鞑哈亚就是安锡！”

随后瓦米射出了他的第一支箭，佣兵的领队也同时扣动了第一枪。

“杀了他们为安锡报仇！”

“杀了他们去抢长生不老液！”

叫骂声比枪声还要响亮。

TBC

#

尼安让她躲在衣柜里，不要出声，也不要向外看。衣柜里是野猪皮毛和腐烂木头的臭味，尼妮觉得自己在这里待不长久，她想告诉尼安自己快呼吸不过来，而且她很担心父母的情况。

她听到衣柜薄薄的门外，母亲在大声用她听不懂的语言咒骂，而父亲则发出一阵阵窒息一般的动静。尼安之前趁他们睡着的时候用绳子将两人捆住了，但很显然现在他们醒来并察觉到了儿子的所作所为——恶魔的附体让一向对待子女温柔的夫妇做出了剧烈的挣扎和言语辱骂，尼妮听了一会儿后不得不捂住耳朵，因为妈妈开始用她的指甲在椅子和桌面上划扯，尖锐的声音让她想咬碎自己的牙齿和舌头。

爸爸妈妈处在很深的痛苦之中，这是小时候的尼妮唯一知道的事实。他们被恶魔附身，并且很快就要被带到它的领地去了。她不明白他们一家对待光神如此虔诚，为何还是会像以往的村民一样被恶魔盯上。某一个晚上，父母突然从梦中醒来抓住了尼妮，试图将她从床上拖走，是尼安的拼命叫喊和反抗才让两人放手——他不得不折断了父亲两根手指，又打晕了母亲。而这只是开端。

后来他们在白天的时间里也会经常走神，他们开始拒绝走入阳光底下，但如果尼安和她坚持劝说两人，将他们拖入太阳底下，情况又会好很多，他们又会变回往常温和亲切的样子。不过这只在开始的一段时间里管用，再之后，尼妮和哥哥便再也无法将两人带出昏暗的房间，而一到晚上，两人发起疯来只有邻居的安锡一家过来帮忙才能止住。

尼安最怕的就是他们会再次袭击尼妮，她也清楚这点，所以到了晚上她就跑到安锡家里过夜。而尼安会留在父母身边，警惕着他们的一举一动。可是这对夫妇在疯狂之中也渐渐变得狡猾起来，他们知道尼安的厉害——他虽然年纪还小，但和尼妮不同，他并不害怕和父母对抗，只要是为了保护妹妹，他可以用猎手的力量轻易地将父母的任何一个关节折断。他还时常在身边挂满不燃的藤蔓，这样就可以保证在两人发疯的第一时间点燃两人床铺周围的晒干海草而不被牵连，将两人困在原地——所以某一个晚上，他们异常安静地骗过了尼安，闯入了安锡的家里，冲向了尼妮。如果不是安锡的床下放着他平素练武使用的钝剑，尼妮当时也许就已经死了。

意识到他们的父母已经不在那两具躯壳之中，尼安采取了他最后的策略——他将两人囚禁起来，束缚住他们的腿脚，每日给两人喂食，处理他们的排泄物——就像父母曾经为兄妹两人做的那样。可这不是长远之计，随着被囚禁在房间里的时间变长，爸爸妈妈身上都出现了不同程度的腐烂，于是终于在这天晚上，他们分泌出的酸液融化了捆绑他们的绳子，又一次向尼安和尼妮冲来。

衣橱门外又是一声身体关节错位的声音。尼妮咬着她的指甲，拼命不让自己喊出声来。她害怕那是哥哥小小的身体发出来的。尼安不是战神，也不是力大如牛的神童，不可能一直压制得住两个成年人的力量。她合十了双掌，向光神祈祷父母和尼安的平安，又期盼着很快安锡家里的人就能带着巫婆从海滩过来。

衣柜之外的打斗声渐渐低了下去，不仅是父母的声音，连尼安时不时发出的叫声也低了下去。尼妮又闭着眼睛等待了大约十分钟，在屋里彻底安静下来后才爬出衣柜。

房间里已经一个人都没有了。地板上散落着用来捆绑父母的绳子和桌椅的碎片，一些暗红色的血迹散落在门口附近。尼妮尽量克制自己不去想象那究竟谁的血。看来尼安或者前来帮忙的大人应该已经将父母带了出去，或者他们已经失去控制彻底离开了……她不愿意承认，但想到这一次父母可能真的神隐了，再也不会回到她的生活中，尼妮感到一阵带着罪恶感的轻松。

可是尼安去哪里了。

为什么尼安没有回来？

“尼妮，谢天谢地，你怎么在这里，尼安呢？”

是安锡的声音。她抬起头，邻居家男孩令人心安的身影站在门口，借着微弱的月光尼妮看到他身后是巫婆奶奶和两个背上扛着柴刀的男人。

“我不知道。尼安叫我藏起来，后来他和爸爸妈妈就都……”

她的话没能说完，她看到安锡眼中一闪而过的凛然之气，在尼妮明白过来那是杀气之前他已经甩下了剩下来帮忙的人，冲向了海滩的方向。

那天尼妮等到了清晨，安锡的母亲陪伴在她身边，一遍遍安慰她所有人都会平安归来。安锡和巫婆奶奶在第一缕晨光露出海面时终于出现，一同回来的还有尼安，他躺在安锡的怀里，被厚厚的一层毛毯裹起，脸色苍白得像是已经死了，只有胸口仍然顽强地起伏着。安锡的状况也不是很好，他和尼安一样全身湿透，裸露在外的皮肤上有些不明显血痕，而且也在发着抖。他晃晃悠悠地走入房间，却站在门口，一步也动不了了。

“你们一定冻坏了。”安锡的母亲立刻迎了上去，伸手要帮他接过尼安，但安锡不知是因为没有察觉还是已经吓坏了，双臂仍然紧紧抱着尼安，纹丝不动。他一进屋子谁也没看，双眼直直地盯着前方的空气，一副失魂落魄的样子。

“尼安怎么了……”尼妮扑上去跳着够她的哥哥，但安锡仍然没有察觉到屋里任何人的动作。

“爸爸妈妈呢？”她又转头去问巫婆。

巫婆回避了尼妮的视线。

她又跳起来，想要从安锡的手中抢走尼安——她的哥哥是那么瘦小，受过折磨的身体苍白得像一条人鱼，他和爸爸妈妈从屋子里出去后都发生了什么，爸爸妈妈去哪儿了，安锡又是怎么找到他的……这些事尼妮一件都不知道，也不想打听。在这一刻她只是强烈地意识到自己是多么深刻地爱着尼安——她不应该躲在柜子里的，她不应该让哥哥一个人去面对变成那样的父母……他的手臂甚至连挥动长剑都做不到，现在他变得这般虚弱，连呼吸都是冰冷的。本不该是这样的，为什么会变成这样？

可无论她如何努力跳起，总是无法让安锡哪怕稍稍降下一点高度。他像一尊她在书里见过的雕塑，庄重地捧着尼安，那是她永远都够不到的地方。

她第一次像个小孩子一样哭出了声。

为什么光神听不到她的祈祷。

#

“醒醒吧。”

东洋女人好听的鼻音让她敏感的耳朵瞬间麻痒起来。尼妮睁开眼睛，入目的是一大片燃烧药草后形成的白烟。

“抱歉，山田小姐。”她从山田柔软的床铺上坐起来，将衣服一件件仔细地穿好。她头还是有点晕，但在药草的熏陶下恶心的感觉已经缓解了不少。“有结果了吗？”她有些犹豫地问道，不确定自己是否想听到回答。

东洋女人懒懒地在她的躺椅上坐下，无视了尼妮的窘迫，不紧不慢端起烟杆抽了一口，把烟草充分享受够了才开口说话：

“你怀孕了。”

尼妮穿衣服的动作停在了一半。“真的吗？”

“我以前在明国是个不错的大夫，宫廷里的女人们求着我帮她们保胎、助孕。一个女人是否怀孕，我稍微诊断一下就能知道。”山田说着挑起眉，她的鞑哈亚语带着点东方的口音，和联邦的人以及药剂师他们都不一样，让人听了莫名感到安心。“我说过我有药，可以帮你减轻负担。”

“你真的确定吗，山田小姐？”她低下头，双手不自觉地抱在了小腹之上。

“你不就是信任我的医术才过来让我看病的吗？”山田语气带笑地说，一边将她的烟杆磕了磕，又重新续上，“这是哪个小伙子的种啊？”

“那那些红虫子呢，我这两天一直……”

“你只是有些孕吐反应，没有虫子，亲爱的。你这几天太累了。”她担忧地俯下身，抚摸起尼妮的头发。

“不可能，巫婆也说她看到——”

“我一直不喜欢那个老神婆。”山田眉毛一拧，从躺椅上支起了上半身，“她开的药方向来没有依据。你以后不要去她那里，看病都来我这里吧。”

尼妮不敢去看她，只是想着自己那个沉甸甸的秘密。

她要如何去告诉尼安。

“尼安，对不起，我怀孕了。”还是“尼安，你猜怎么着，我未婚先孕了。”

无论怎样她都想象不出尼安会为自己开心的样子。而且怀孕对她来说不仅意味着怀孕。这整件事牵扯到很多人，是一个她一个人不足以守护的秘密。

“……给你药草的价格打五折，因为你是个小甜心。但是你必须告诉我这个孩子的父亲是谁，尼妮。”

山田的声音将她再次唤醒，尼妮意识到自己已经对着肚子发了好一阵呆。她的小腹扁平光滑，丝毫没有孕育孩子或是……孕育虫子的迹象。

“抱歉，山田小姐。”

东洋女人担忧地看着她。“真的不能说吗？”

尼妮摇了摇头。

山田叹了口气。“那么你需要药吗？”

“要。”

尼妮毫不犹豫地说道。她接过山田递来的一碗热汤，似乎在她为自己做检查的时候便已经煮好了——她再次惊叹于山田医术的高超，她一定是在宴会上就已经看出来了尼妮有孕的迹象。可为什么巫婆只看到了红虫子。

“不要有负担，孩子。我曾照顾过成百上千个和你一样处境的少女。男人就是这样，从来不知道他们都给你留下了什么。一段爱情、一道精液、一条生命、一项谋杀罪名，提起裤子之后他们就什么都不管。”

山田注视着她缓缓将药汤喝下，慢慢露出一个微笑。

“可你不爱他，对不对。”

尼妮咽下最后一口药汤，放下陶瓷碗，想了想，回答道：“不爱。”

“那又为什么要让他上了你？”

“因为是必须的。”

山田站起来，将药碗收走，“你在我这里休息一会儿，大概明天早上就没事了。”她凑近了，上下瞧了瞧尼妮的状况。

“谢谢你，山田小姐。”被东洋女人这样直直地注视着让尼妮红了脸，她又想起来了自己那些羞于告人的幻想。现在想这些不合适。尤其不合适。

“不用谢我。”山田说，她眯起了那双细长的眼睛，这让她看上去更像东洋画上的人物。“你该谢谢自己这么勇敢。我永远拿不出你这样的勇气去杀掉对自己做出这种事的男人。”

山田对事物的敏锐让她后背一凉。

仇恨和爱情都无法被掩饰，它们写在一个人的所有行止之中，是恶魔两种截然相反的形态。

#

恶魔回来了。

这是目前尼安唯一能确定的事。巫婆的死让鞑哈亚的黑夜变得比他印象中更加浓厚，童年记忆中湿冷刺骨的恐惧时隔多年又一次找上了他。名为“黑夜”的枪在他手里微微颤抖着，为夜幕降临而精神振奋。

枪一旦品尝到血就再也不会停下渴望。尼安甩不掉它，现在他开始明白为何安锡无论去哪儿总是喜欢带上这把枪，他并不是为了炫耀，而是无法放下它。

巫婆说得对，这些西方人带来的器具全都沾染了那片大陆上蔓生的诅咒，也许他应该找个人来砍下自己的胳膊来解除诅咒。枪支的重量让他行进速度缓慢，隐隐约约能够听到树林里有些不安分的声响，与大地的联系让尼安警惕地选择了绕开树林，从海滩绕道。

海风带来了树林里一些烧焦生肉的味道和硝烟味，大约再过几个小时总督府就会发现林子里的异样派来援兵。在交战的是游击队的人吗，还是那些聚集在港口的佣兵？事到如今他不在意任何一方的伤亡情况，他们的性命对他来说无关紧要。鲁道夫总督还好端端地坐在总督府的办公室里，他的妹妹还在被梦魇所困扰，没有人能夺取他的注意力。

尼安只有一个目标。

临时验尸官的工坊就在不远处，缕缕炊烟正从没有村落聚集的地方飘出，那里是属于外来药剂师一个人的地盘。数不清的寒鸦此刻正栖在工坊的屋顶上，监视着里面的一举一动。尼安在接近前对着天空开了一枪，吓走了大半的鸟儿，还有一些现在改成愤怒地注视着尼安。

“麻烦精。”

他嘴上抱怨着，心里算了一下剩余的子弹，决定不再开枪。小鸟无法伤害他，一个好的猎人不会让猎物啄瞎眼睛。

听到枪响过后，工坊的门过了片刻才缓缓打开，尼安让枪口冲向地面，等待着里面的人出来。

“怎么是你？”

药剂师看上去也不是在吃晚饭的样子——他换下了平日里见人时穿的白色长袍和繁复的挂坠，此刻穿着一身方便行动的黑色衣服，垂在身侧的手中还握着一柄匕首。看来他原本有别的客人要来。

“大夫，我有点事情想问你。”

尼安把枪背在背后，他在等着药剂师也放下防备。这些西方来客大都精通诅咒和神秘学，如果他不谨慎行事，除了野猪以外的恶魔也许还会找上他。

“你挑的时候不好。”药剂师也收起了匕首，“我在等人。”

“如果是港口的佣兵的话，他们现在和游击队在林子里打起来了。”

药剂师向林子的方向看了一眼，一只寒鸦顺着他的目光飞了出去，过了一会儿他才向尼安转回头。

“一群蠢货。”药剂师愤怒地小声咒骂。

“我能进去和您聊聊吗？”尼安见他语气松动，立刻说道。

“我没什么好跟你说的。”药剂师不耐烦的语气里带着慌乱，尼安听出后微微一笑。

“我不这么觉得，大夫。我觉得你知道不少事情。”他走上前几步，“有关我家的事情。”

药剂师似乎从他逼近的影子里看到了什么，一下瞪大了眼睛。尼安能感受到他现在充满了恐惧。因为兴奋，他现在呼吸微微加快，声音也有些颤抖：

“验尸报告是假的。”

他又逼近几步。尼安手无寸铁，枪在背后，但他很享受现在药剂师身上散发出的恐惧的味道。成年人，或者说这些经验老到的大人从来都没法吓唬尼安，从小就是如此。从他的父母开始就是如此。为了活下去，他可以坚韧到他们想象不到的程度。

“你知道安锡并不是死于枪支走火。”

药剂师不再露出虚伪的友善表情，他皱起眉头，和尼安目光相接，等待着他后面的判断。

“你也知道我的妹妹是杀人犯。”

他话音一落，便再也无法抑制住冲动，药剂师似乎终于想起了作为人类的求生本能，但尼安的动作比闪电还要快，已经向他冲来——他想要将工坊的门关上，但是尼安的手先一步扣在了门板上，他的力气如此之大，指甲已经深深地陷进了木头里面。

“大夫，我们聊聊，只是说话而已。”

他对着门缝后的药剂师平静地建议道。药剂师也许忘了，尼安虽然看上去白净清秀，但仍旧是这座岛上最好的几个猎手之一。

所有人都忽视了一点，甚至连安锡本人都不知道，那就是尼安和鞑哈亚的联系。他从十几年的那个夜晚开始就已经成为了这座岛屿的一部分。这里的海风和土地什么都知道，它们全都向尼安一人涌来，它们就已经效忠于这个男孩很久了，对于尼安来说，这座岛上不再拥有阴谋、谎言与谋杀。

所发生的都是必须发生的，而死亡都是有迹可循的。

TBC

#

药剂师的屋子一角堆着一些密封不是很良好的陶罐，尼安刚一进屋闻到的那股怪味就是从那里散发出来的。药剂师示意他在餐桌旁坐下，又背过身去，慢慢卸下了身上一些隐藏着的武器和暗器——冷兵器落到地板上发出丁零当啷的好听声音。

“那些是什么？”

“罐子里的？”药剂师回头瞥了一眼，“是庆典上要使用的炮仗的原料。我担心这几天会受潮，就从屋外搬进屋里了。”

“庆祝侵略者的入驻……”尼安说着冷笑一声，“即使是在安锡被杀之后？”

海风将木门吹得呼呼作响。少年死去那日药剂师的门板上也响起过类似的声响，很少有人光顾药剂师的工坊，他们一般都愿意选择巫婆和村里的东洋女人那里就医。 当时他不是一个适合接待访客的状态，准确地说，他正在准备一场谋杀，完全没有料到另一桩谋杀正等在门外。

“你到底想干什么？”

尼安对着充满疑惑和惶恐的药剂师笑了笑——他是个很漂亮的少年，岛上人人都这么说，但药剂师此刻却觉得少年像是正咧着血盆大口的猛兽，仅仅是一夜的时间，尼安到底怎么了？

“大夫，不知道你听没听说过我们一家以前的事？我父母被神隐了，一个晚上，他们冲出了家门，再也没有回来，从此没人见过他们。第二天，联邦的走狗登陆了昨日港，烧掉了红玉公主当年下榻的一家老旅馆，在那里建起了他们的第一个据点。”

那是距今十多年前的事情。药剂师的印象里那时候第二次贸易战争已经过去，由于各项通商协议的签署，加之关税调整，北梢岛以及鞑哈亚岛这两处重要的东西方陆桥残留岛立刻成为了明国与西方联邦争夺的对象。北梢岛由于殖民发展较早而很快被并入联邦，但鞑哈亚岛由于地理位置特殊，历史上也和东方来往更加密切，联邦想不出一个将它纳入版图的明目，于是干脆以协助开采岛上矿产资源的名义派来了宪兵和官员。他们登陆昨日港的当日便挑起了一场荒唐的争斗，并且借此机会烧毁了鞑哈亚最早的东方访客——红玉公主曾经居住过的旅馆。诸如此类的事这些年在岛上发生了很多，但另一方面联邦也不断向这里输送先进的技术和医疗，采取打一棒子喂一个枣的策略。药剂师和港口的佣兵就是在这个前提下以两种不同的目的被联邦派遣来的。

“自从他们来到岛上，这里的大人就开始一个个莫名其妙地消失，同龄的孩子也因为他们带来的各种奇怪病症去世。我和妹妹相依为命这么多年，健康长到了今天，你觉得是为什么——因为我什么都不怕。我不怕打断生养我的父母的手脚，我不怕长久的失眠和噩梦，更不用说野猪和你们这些西方巫师。只要是为了驱逐黑暗，我可以做出你们这些白皮佬想都想不到的事。”

尼安一边说，一边缓慢地用指节敲击着桌面，回忆带来的愤怒和恨意让他精神焕发。“尼妮杀死安锡一定有别的原因，可是没人愿意告诉我，大夫，没人。”

药剂师突然明白了他今天访问的意图。“你对巫婆奶奶做什么了？”他做梦也想不到自己的声音会像今天这样不受控制地颤抖。他自觉自己是从地狱的洞口爬出来的人，但目睹少年用纯净的声音和眼瞳传达着如此巨大的恶意，药剂师还是浑身战栗。

尼安没回答他，而是把枪支往木桌上一摔，空气中飘着淡淡的硝烟味，分不清是从陶罐还是枪管里发出的。这么说来巫婆死了。药剂师不知现在他是应该悲伤还是庆幸。巫婆并非他的朋友，但但他的确尊敬这位坚强的女性，她有一双受过苦的眼睛，但她的气质谈吐却带着与生俱来的高贵。鞑哈亚岛上没有君主，自然也就没有贵族，但巫婆的高贵来自灵魂，而非血缘和成长环境。

“她说的都是实话。一位那样德高望重的女性不会在这种事上欺骗你。尼安，你是个懂事的孩子。”

他此时反而冷静了下来，坐在尼安对面的位子上，放下了所有警备。尼安不是来这里取他性命的，这一点他无需读心也能明白。药剂师知道他的法力和神通远远不如巫婆，如果尼安真的轻松取走了巫婆的性命，那么他就算想自卫也无济于事。

“那么真相是什么，我的妹妹不可能平白无故选择杀死安锡。巫婆既然没有隐瞒事实，难道是尸体欺骗了她吗？”

少年的脸上露出了迷茫。药剂师终于确认他并非来此取他性命，而是寻找一个答案。这是每一个还未对现实彻底失望的人都会做的事，这是年轻人才会考虑的选项。如果换做药剂师呢，他从不询问原因，也不屑于这样做。复仇的全部意义就是令人痛苦，也令自己痛苦，因此真相往往并不重要。

“我想大概是因为尼妮深爱着他。”药剂师观察起尼安的表情，他知道这个年纪的孩子都会做出什么样的反应，尤其是当他们听到“爱”与“恨”这样极端的字眼时。

“你的意思是安锡背叛了我妹妹？”尼安并不生气，反而显得很感兴趣。

“也许吧。不然她不会如此愤怒地先在他心口上开一枪，”

一颗子弹进入了心脏，死神看到了男孩赤诚的真心，将子弹变成了金子；

“——又在他的脑门上怼着开了第二枪。”

第二颗子弹进入了大脑，死神阅读了男孩的记忆，将子弹变成了钻石。

一个巧妙的机会，一个可以利用的偶发奇迹，药剂师至今记得他借着葬礼的火光看到两样异物时在他胸膛里跳动着的兴奋。一个新的谋杀计划正在成型，一个弥天大谎……寒鸦在他的窗外尖叫，庆祝他万无一失的复仇。

可现在那些该死的人都已经被岛上没长脑子的流氓无赖给杀了个七七八八，他的复仇打在了棉花里，没了声响。

“第一枪已经可以致命，但尼妮选择了再向他的脑门开一枪。她一定是想彻底让什么东西消失，不仅从安锡的心里，还有他的脑海中。这是你们的信仰，对吗？”

药剂师用右手比了个扣动扳机的动作，他的视线落在尼安的枪杆上，想象着一个瘦小的女孩是怎么托起这样沉重的枪身，又是怀着怎样的决心对她的恋人开的枪。他又想，这座岛上的女孩和联邦城市里养出来的女孩其实是两种完全不同的女性，也许她们从来都没读过浪漫的骑士文学，也没学习过淑女的几百条守则，杀死负心的恋人对于她们来说可能就像吃饭睡觉一样稀松平常。

“你想多了，大夫。尼妮不爱他。”尼安终于哑然失笑，他确定了药剂师对于真相一无所知，只是个无辜的障眼法。他站起来，走到药剂师身边，一只手重重的地拍在他的肩膀上。“但是也许你说得不错，她确实在尝试抹杀什么东西。她要确保连远远看着的巫婆都不会知道，无法从尸体残存的灵魂中读出来。她制造了一个假象，不仅要骗过巫婆，骗过验尸的你……还要骗过我。甚至她自己。”他的声音逐渐戏剧性地降低，最后来到了药剂师的耳畔，呼出让人神经紧张的热气。“你觉得呢，大夫？”

“那么她在隐藏什么呢？”药剂师小心翼翼地问。

“我不知道。”

尼安避开了他的视线，起身向房间的角落走去。“大夫，我想请你帮个忙，虽然这个要求肯定和你的原则相悖。”

药剂师听了微微一笑。

“你尽管说。我的原则可以根据情况改变。”

#

安锡走在鞑哈亚丛中，细小锋利的叶子刮蹭着他裸露在衣服外的皮肤，他结实的小腿和小臂上已经布满了红色的伤痕。黑色的野猪伴随在他的身旁，发出低沉的喘息声。它们是这里的向导，它们是使者。

女神端坐在她自己的石像肩头。石像是鞑哈亚的先人雕刻而成，并不成熟的雕刻技艺和千百年来的风吹雨打将模糊了石像原本的面目和身段。女神是部落里的猎手，黑色的野猪跟随她疾驰在大地之上，追逐亡灵和死神；白色的野猪提供给她飞行的技能，帮助她将太阳拴在天上，将黑夜从鞑哈亚的上空驱逐。

安锡是女神的战士，女神是安锡的守护者。安锡信仰女神，女神选择安锡。

他单膝跪在泥土地上，抬起头仰视女神。

月黑风高的夜晚，安锡失去了他队里的一个伙伴，那位性格张扬的小偷因为将宪兵的牢房钥匙偷走前胸被子弹开了两个黑洞。安锡从他的尸体上得到了钥匙，却发现牢房里没有他可以带走的人。

当老鼠带着死人的指头从他的脚边溜走、铁栏杆后传来这些曾跟他称兄道弟的人的屎尿味时，安锡明白了他们从来就不属于更伟大的利益。他们适应着牢狱，适应着恐惧和黑暗，适应浑浑噩噩的每一天，就和他们遇到安锡之前一样。他们从这片黑暗里诞生，终身带着此处留下的刻印。他们不会改变。安锡一度递给他们反抗的武器和口号，当他们以此为名义施展暴力时，身上的污秽便不那么显眼，连他们自己都会暂时忘掉——但一旦回到这里，他们仍然是罪犯、小人和投机取巧者。只需不见天日的三天，他们就会彻底遗忘日光之下的生活。

安锡的皮靴在石板地上踏出了声音，他们像是某种见不得光的野兽，从龌龊的行径之中抬起头，追随着声音遇到了安锡闪躲的目光。他们的瞳孔一瞬间被他带来的光芒点燃了——他们一拥而上，拼命试图将自己身体的一部分从牢笼中挤出去，渴望接触到安锡洁白的外袍和干净的双手。

求求您，再靠近一点，让我们再一次感受到，让我们再一次为您拿起武器，为您而战。

安锡曾经是他们的拯救者，他们相信往后也会一如既往地被他所拯救——他们并不相信自由和光明，他们也永远不会看到安锡眼中所见的未来。他们相信苟且偷生和暴力与犯罪中的智慧，相信一个圣人可以赦免所有人的过去。

求求您，让我们碰到您的身体，让我们也感受到那份光明。

他们仿佛这么说着。在目睹他转身离去时，那一个个沙哑的喉咙里喊出他的名字。

安锡。

安锡、安锡、安锡！

我们爱你！现在我们理解你了。

离去吧。

但你的肩头必定要负担上我们沉重的罪行，这是你利用我们的代价。当你跪在女神的面前时就会明白，这世上没有一个人可以永远独善其身。

安锡跪在女神的面前，从她毫无感情的双眼中看到了自己。

女神一言不发，她等待安锡自己做出决定。她顺着海风吹来的方向轻轻晃动小腿，海滩上年轻人们正以她的名义进行着秘密的仪式，她听见他们在愉悦之中喊出了她的名字。

以您的名义，我不会撒谎。

那天晚上安锡没有救出来任何人。他让他们腐烂在牢里。

此刻尽管已经时隔多日，尽管逝者的灵魂已经在葬礼中随海风散去，风声却仍在呐喊着：

饶恕他吧。饶恕一个已经为了这座岛付出一切、痛苦至极的人。他不是圣人，他无法负担起所有人的罪恶与痛苦。

可女神无动于衷。神无所畏惧，行事无谓界限，更无法理解人类的痛苦。她在乎的是贡品、仪式和岛上流动着的信仰。她只在乎她的存在本身。一个彻头彻尾的利己主义者——如果你一定要贴上标签的话。

于是安锡下定了决心，颤抖着、四肢并用地爬向了石像，亲吻女神垂下的裙裾，豆大的泪珠打湿了神圣的织物。

于此，您最忠诚的战士与您分道扬镳。

TBC

#

为什么那一天安锡在武器库里挑选了一把枪？

这是尼安永远都想不明白的事情。鞑哈亚的住民敬畏枪支，就如同他们害怕黑色的野猪与黑夜一样，是刻在他们血液里的本能。而且安锡是个勇敢强壮的男人，游击队里的十个人一起都未必打得过他，他有猎神的速度和野猪的力气，子弹都休想追上他，像他这样的人最瞧不起使用枪这样懦弱的武器来打败敌人。

是什么样的机缘让这个即敬畏传统又痛恨懦夫的人选择在那天晚上从总督的武器库里带走了一把枪。

问题噎在尼安的喉头。每当他看到安锡，这个问题就要随着他加快的心跳跃出喉咙，但很快又被他莫名其妙的自尊压回去。

尼安不再了解安锡，这对他来说是件微妙的事。他从来不知道自己曾经理解过他，他们一起长大，这是真的；一起学习战斗和捕猎的技巧——这也没有作假；他们甚至在同一个夜晚、同一个姑娘身上告别了童贞。他们之间的关系由于相同的性别和经历而远远比和尼妮要来得亲密，这一点尼妮也曾经告诉过他；即使是在那一伙男孩朋友里，他们也要比其他人更亲密一些——在安锡的眼睛里，或者一声轻轻的叹息中，尼安能感受到这种奇妙的亲近。并非某种区别对待或者默契。尼安不清楚这份亲密的来源，仿佛是自某天突然开始的，又好像从他降生的那刻就这么注定了。就好像孩子和母亲，叶子和花，是完全天然，没有刻意培养过的。但突然有一天——正如他之前所说的——尼安发现他离开了安锡，不是物理意义，而是在精神层面上的离开。这份亲密连带着消失得一干二净。就像来时一样莫名其妙。

他仍然每天遇到安锡两三次，仍旧和他说话、打闹。但两人之间却像是隔了一道墙，像是自己的某种能力在他的面前失了灵，当他听到海风和土地里的一切声音时，安锡对他来说总是沉默的。

除了他死去的那一天。

“我做了一个梦，安锡。”

白海到了午后变得吵闹起来，巨大起来。如果你见过春日午后的白海，你就知道为什么鞑哈亚的孩子们不被允许在这个时间段进入海中。尼安躺在沙滩上，让白海舔着他的脚后跟，让太阳晒着手心。他怀抱着天空，窒息于他所看到的蓝色。

“你梦到了什么？”安锡问道。

“那你先回答我，安锡，你快乐吗，你痛苦吗；你恨我吗，你爱我吗？”

“你的问题太多，给我的答案又太少了。”安锡有些苦恼地揉着他柔软的红头发，像在揉碎一团火焰。

尼安看着整个大海向他扑来，上千条正在深海唱歌的人鱼此时一齐跃出水面。这是一幅对于他来说过于熟悉的景色。

“安锡，我梦到你得偿所愿。”

#

“醒醒，尼安！”

他脸上火辣辣地疼着，睁开眼后发现床头挤着两张生面孔。尼安从床上爬起来，顺便摸了一把自己的脸，发现两边都已经被扇肿了。他还在药剂师的屋子里，昨晚他和药剂师讨论他们的计划到深夜，便顺便在这里睡下了。

药剂师看到他清醒立刻冲了过来，“你怎么叫都叫不醒，我们以为你着魔了。”

尼安的脑子还晕晕乎乎，他的感受还停留在一阵茫然若失之中，不知是梦境的产物，还是被打疼了造成的。“我现在醒了，你放心，大夫。出什么事了吗？”他转头看向屋里的第二个生人，认出来这是那个东洋女大夫山田，她和平日出现在人前的形象相比显得有些狼狈，手里也没拿着她标志性的烟杆，一贯懒洋洋的神色也从脸上一扫而空，眼底乌青，脖子上还有几道像是被勒出来的手印。她看上去甚至可以说很……紧张。

“山田大夫，您怎么也在。”

“你妹妹丢了。她昨天来我这里看病，晚上我给她喝了药让她睡在客房里，但是早上起来我去看的时候人已经不见了踪影。”

尼安的心悬了起来。他看出山田大夫抿紧嘴唇，眉头紧皱，明明是还有话没说出来。一个欲言又止的消息往往是最糟糕的，他知道尼妮出了大事。

“除此之外呢，大夫。请您一切如实告诉我。”

尼安坐起来，第一件事是确定了枪支仍靠在他的床铺旁边，随后迅速穿起了衣服。山田看上去一点都不平静，尼安的话让她身上一直紧绷着的情绪全都倾泻了出来，这个见识过千百种疾病和死亡的大夫，第一次被她的见闻击溃了。

“她出现了神隐的征兆。昨晚我听到她的屋子里一直有动静，去查看的时候发现她在床上像一条鱼一样翻动着身体——”

尼妮相信她是海里的一条人鱼。梦魇开始后，她有时会在海滩上对着白海发呆。有的时候安锡也会和她坐在一起聊点什么分散她的注意力，但她还是更关注海洋。尼安回忆着这些细节，感到身上一点点冷了下去。

“——她发现我后就扑了过来，掐住了我的喉咙，好像想……打算要了我的命。”

爸妈在最后一次梦魇里明确地想要杀死他们的女儿——他们最在乎的人。尼安将妹妹藏进了衣柜，试图一个人制伏两个大人。他们被尼安近乎疯狂的反击震慑住，第一次显露出了恐惧，夺门而出。尼安紧紧跟在他们的身后，他知道他们一直想去一个地方，他们有一个使命，那是恶魔交代给他们的任务。他必须一步不落的跟上，不然他和妹妹就会永远地失去他们。

“我拼命挣扎，最后抓起旁边桌上的一个药杵打了她的头。我实在没有办法！我没敢下手太重，但她的动作停下了，我想她或许恢复了神智，打算再给她找一点安眠养神的药来，但她突然倒在了地上，开始了第二次抽搐，她用一种高得不正常的语调说话，让我给她水，她说她很渴——”山田大夫不再显得优雅慵懒，她像是用了全身的力气阻止自己此时吐出来，药剂师不得不安慰地拍着她的后背。

尼安追着父母来到了南边的海滩，两人不顾已经没到小腿的海水，仍执意前行，一边低下了头，张开嘴。

“我转身去给她找水……天啊。我不行了，我说不下去，太可怕了……”

山田说着终于失去了全身的力气，瘫坐在了药剂师及时扶来的椅子上，将脸埋在了双手之中。

接下来发生什么了？尼安发现自己的记忆停留在了这里。

他的父母走入了海中，然后呢，他们做了什么，他们到底是怎样被神隐的，神隐指的具体又是什么……为什么他脑中有着清晰的两人被神隐的概念，却回想不起那到底是怎样的过程？每当尼安想要进一步推进这段记忆，回忆的画面并非被静止，而是变成了一片模糊，无论他如何试图擦亮心眼去看清，那种模糊像是存在于当日的现场，而非后期的遗忘导致，根深蒂固，无法清除。

他一跃而起，抓住了山田的两边肩膀，“大夫，尼妮身上发生了什么，请你告诉我，求求你，我知道这样很对不住你，但是请你帮帮我！”尼安意识不到自己激烈的语气和手指用上的力气——他几乎已经失去了对自己身体所有机能的控制，流泪、流汗、流血，他也完全察觉不到。

尼安的身体在缓慢地爆炸，火焰流入了他的四肢百骸。

山田几乎要哭出来了，她在尼安的禁锢中失去了所有支撑自身的力量，“她突然倒在地上，最开始是抽搐，然后，呃，然后她开始呕吐。我最初以为那就是寻常的呕吐，但后来发现她吐出来的东西……一开始是一些红色的细密的扭动着的东西，我觉得那是一些虫子，太昏暗了我看不清，后来她开始发出那种恐怖的像是被卡住喉咙一样的声音，身体像是被外力拖拽着一样不停地左右晃动，像是有什么东西想从里面出来。”

说到这里，山田再也忍不住，她捂住了嘴巴，忍住呕吐的欲望，但眼泪却先流了出来。

“山田小姐……”

“大夫，求你，说下去！”尼安毫不怜惜地又摇晃起她，无视了药剂师愤怒的目光。

“我恨你们兄妹，尼安，该死的……”她呜咽着说，尼安只好放开她，让她倒在药剂师的怀里。

“她后来终于吐出来了，恐怖的窒息声也消失了。我起初还奇怪她到底吐出来了什么，直到我点亮了煤油灯，她把自己的肺不知怎么着吐出来了！一整个肺！我只有学解剖的时候看过那玩意儿，但是她全须全尾地吐出来了！她的喉咙怎么没撑破？幸好我是个大夫，当时我想的第一件事居然是这个，她的喉咙，吐出来肺怎么都该撑破死掉了。可是我借着灯光仔细一看——那肺很小，比常人的起码小一倍，而且状态也不太对。起先我以为是灯光的原因，怪我是个学医的，好奇心该死的强盛，我去看了一下那东西，发现那不完全是人类的肺，上面还有别的东西。”

屋子里除了尼安，药剂师和亲历者山田都是有医学经验的，但此刻药剂师脸色煞白，而山田一边描述一边哭了出来——她可从来不像个会哭的女人。药剂师担忧地看向尼安，发现他的表情异常平静，搭在山田肩上的手也慢慢放松了下来。

“是红色的虫子。对吗。”

他轻声问道。

山田抬起头，“你怎么知道？虫子几乎吃掉了她一半的器官。她在吐出肺部之后无法说话，我猜想是彻底伤到声带了。她还能站起来，我想拦住她，但是身体动不了，对不起，尼安，我真的动不了，没人在那副场景前能动得了。我猜她还是很渴，所以她向屋外走去——”

“她去了海滩。”

尼安打断了她的话。他一下明白了一切。

“我已经都知道了。谢谢你，大夫。我这就去找她。”他说着把床边的枪背在身上，向门口走去。

山田立刻站了起来，“可是万一尼妮已经死——”

“这一次我一定会把她带回来。”

尼安转过身，郑重地向他们——或者向他自己——保证道。

他离开了药剂师的屋子，听到寒鸦在他头顶为他指引方向，这其实没有必要，整个鞑哈亚岛就是他的身体，一个人不会不知道他的四肢都在何处。

尼妮不会被神隐。今天不会，以后也不会。他不允许。尼安知道也许她隐瞒了自己什么事，但那都不要紧，在她的生命与灵魂面前，一切都无关紧要。他为了她折断父母的手指和胳膊，打断觊觎她的混混的腿，他可以为了尼妮对抗比他强十倍的对手，甚至死亡。这些天来他几乎快忘了，从尼妮出生那日起他就明白自己可以为了她做到这一切。

他疾驰起来，他必须要找到尼妮，他要告诉她他会原谅她。

尼妮，我原谅你了。对不起，无论你做了什么，尼妮，我原谅你了。

#

今天鞑哈亚的树林里没有枪声。昨夜被惊飞的鸟已经陆陆续续回到了它们的家中，一些野猪也在闻到人类的鲜血味后重新回到了它们的领地。

清晨，滑稽的战斗进入了尾声，佣兵们用他们的枪炮杀死了几乎全部游击队成员，而他们自己仅折损了七位同事。

领头的佣兵队长带领着他的弟子打扫战场，其实也就是掩埋尸体、搜刮财物这类的工作。一整夜的战斗让他们已经忘掉了等候在药剂师工坊里的哲人之石，怠惰的野兽就是这样，一旦嘴边有了鲜血的味道，必然选择先将附近的吃干抹净，再做前进的准备。他们清点起堆起来的尸体，却发现似乎和开战前数出的人数不太相符。

也就是说有人还活着。

那么到底这个懦夫——或者说机敏的勇士，是谁呢？

脑子最灵光又最下流的瓦米开战后一直躲在他一个战友的背后，保存着实力。他没有一次拉开过手里的弓，也没有一次将长刀刺入敌人的腹中。攻击不就等于送死吗，对方装备的可是能杀死安锡那么强壮的勇士的枪支啊。

一波扫射过后，大部分的队员躲了起来，选好位置准备突袭和反击，但瓦米则躲在了死去的同伴尸体下，假装自己也断了气，等待着枪声和喊杀声平息。

他一边躲着，一边痛骂自己那些不懂事的同伴。原本想着要轻轻松松趁夜里没有防备去总督府闹一通，顺便抢点金银财宝出来，哪里想得到会碰上这些佣兵。偏偏他的这些同伴都是一根筋，说要为安锡报仇还真的就都拼了命。他瓦米老爷可不一样。原本就是安锡因为起步时人数不够才用真金白银将他瓦米招进了队伍，这个时候安锡一死，他不但捞不着油水，还有可能要把命送了，着实犯不着，犯不着。

他又想，这一次突袭总督府是不成了，可让他遭这么一场人间地狱也不能空着手回去，他的同伴都死了，要是他一个人回到了村民之中，他可就又要从高贵的“独立与自由的捍卫者”变成“好吃懒做的无赖”了。

于是在子弹于头顶穿梭的空档，一个绝妙的注意在瓦米的脑海中成了形。

“嗯，不错，这么做准行。”

他自吹自擂着，一溜烟逃出了树林。

安锡是个倒霉鬼，要是他知道他瓦米老爷这么一番闹腾，让他留下的队伍就这么全军覆没，不知道会不会在彼岸可惜他花来雇瓦米的那笔钱。

不过说实在的，他也不觉得如果此刻安锡还活着，鞑哈亚就真的能赢得独立。你看看，现在哪个岛民不依靠着加工工厂的福利过活，哪个不买昨日港里联邦运来的商品，要是没了那个靠谱的药剂师，又有多少人要因为感个冒就丢了小命？安锡的做法明明就是逆流而上，注定要翻船的。可怜他平日里被那些不愿自己出力，却要让别人拼命的懦夫的赞美和称颂冲昏了头脑，没听出这些人在背后骂他“傻子”和“二愣子”呢。

你的葬礼上，人们说是为了追悼你而来，其实却是想好好在你父母准备的宴席上吃个痛快；你喜欢的姑娘，虽然敬仰你崇拜你，但却从未为你的死流过一滴眼泪；你最好的哥们儿，他甚至不愿为你复仇，你的葬礼还未结束他就转身离开了。

可见，哎哟，安锡，真对不住，人们其实并不爱你。你只是个可怜虫罢了。也许你的那些队员爱戴你，不过他们现在也都跟着你去了光神的国度了，让他们自己跟你慢慢掰扯吧。

瓦米拍拍屁股上的灰尘，以往他站在安锡的身边，总不敢抬头看他，生怕把一双招子看瞎了，现下安锡又惨又可笑地死了，他觉得自己可以昂起头颅来了，于是把胸挺直，头仰得老高，向着总督府大摇大摆地走去。

TBC

#

尼安沿着海岸线奔跑。

他路过早起出海打渔的男人女人们，遇上正在巡视海滩的宪兵，他们试图叫住他，问他为什么跑这么快，庆典还有三天就要开始，海滩已经戒严，为什么他跑得像是身后追着死神，要发生什么了吗，他是在逃跑还是在追逐？

尼安真希望自己能停下来回答他们的问题，因为现在他的喉咙里开始泛起甜丝丝的血腥味，而他的手脚因为过度使用已经开始失去知觉，如果再继续这样跑下去，说不定他的四肢很快就会从身上甩出去。

他大口呼吸，第一次真实地感到肺对自己而言是如此重要的器官，紧接着他又想起了尼妮和她吐出来的肺。他不相信尼妮真的会吐出肺，也不相信那些关于红虫的胡话。尼妮只是病了，她只是和父母一样被古老的恶魔缠上，如果他能及时找到她、带她去找其他岛上的巫婆或巫师看病，他们一定能想到更好的办法救她。

安锡死亡的那片海滩离药剂师的工坊不算很远，这也是为什么他死后巫婆和尼妮的第一选择是去找药剂师而非东洋女人。他听到远远的还有一些契而不舍的宪兵追在身后叫他停下，不过他们休想再管他了，这些西方人休想再管这座岛上的任何人。他和药剂师已经想出了一个完美的复仇计划，药剂师有他被破坏的复仇，而尼安也有他自己的想法，他们就这么一拍即合。

他闭起眼睛向东风祈祷，于是立刻从海上刮来了东风，绕过奔跑的尼安冲向了他身后的宪兵——突然增大的风力让这些不熟悉小岛生活的外乡人纷纷大骂着停下去追他们被吹走的帽子或是军章。尼安哈哈大笑，很快他就再也听不到那些令人烦躁的喊声，在树林的边缘，他瞥见了一小队雇佣兵正抬着像是从尸体上扒下来的武器和饰品沿一条小道走上去药剂师工坊的路。他抬头看了一眼天空，药剂师的寒鸦果然还在他斜前方的空中注视着他，于是尼安向他大喊：“去告诉大夫，就说那些杀人犯来了，那些小人要抢走他的宝贝了！”

寒鸦听了他的话调转方向，往回飞去。尼安希望一切还来得及，药剂师是他重要的帮手，他们的计划还用得上他。

他又跑了大约一两公里，但这距离已经远超他在树林里追逐猎物一般路程，虽然失去四肢可能是一句夸张的话，但尼安明白现在不停下来后果仍旧很严重。

可是尼妮现在说不定已经走向了海边……他无法确定那之后她到底会如何行动，但直觉告诉他无论她想做什么，他必须阻止。被模糊了的童年记忆让他的大脑直到现在仍隐隐作痛。那绝对不是愉快的回忆。

终于，尼安在他昨晚实施谋杀的房屋前停下脚步。这里仍和他离开时一模一样，只是巫婆已经不在这里，尼安亲眼看着她的尸体融入了鞑哈亚的土地之中，还有那只没心没肺的兔子，在它的饲主被土地吞没时，它吃着撒了一地的兔草，好像捡了天大的便宜一样。

鞑哈亚人的灵魂不会留在世间作乱，他们都会回到光神的领域，在那里永存。因此尼安不害怕死者会回来向他问罪，他认为自己的所作所为是正义、无可指摘的。

再向前走就是安锡死去的地方，整座小岛都在告诉他尼妮就在那里，他只要走过去，走进海里，尼妮就在那里等他。

尼安向海浪走去。

一朵大浪带着渔人摇摇晃晃的船只飞起又落下，白海海浪有一种石头一样的能量，尼安看着它轻易地将倒霉的渔人和他的渔船击穿，奇怪的是他没有因此而恐惧颤抖，反而感到了一种使命感——他势必要回到风浪的下面，在那里找到他所有失去的东西。

于是他摇摇晃晃地走入水中，冲到岸边的浪打得他有点站不住，而长距离的奔跑让他的小腿也很难抗拒海浪的力量。尼安缺氧的脑袋迷迷糊糊地想，不然就这样倒下，让潮水把自己带进去，这样还省去了逆着水流走路的力气。

他这么想着，方才驱动他一路奔跑的念头就悄悄溜出了脑中，一种懒洋洋的、让人放松的念头取代了他愤怒、燃烧着的灵魂。

倒下，潜入，接受。

只需要这样做，他就自由了。

他自由了。

这曾是尼安想都不敢想的一个字眼。出现在脑海的瞬间，他有一种得偿所愿的激动情绪——他已经太久、太久没有拥有过任何东西了，而自由是他现在能想到的最好的事物。

他大约能想象到为什么尼妮会离开他。一定是从他们失去父母的那一晚，她就被绑在了尼安的身上。这种捆绑是双向的，也是最压抑的。

尼安回想起他们吃饭时沉默的房间，平日语句不多的交流，单纯地付出和单纯的接受、以及她有时看着外面男男女女时脸上偶尔闪过的羡慕。他想他们都不怎么幸福，虽然活下来、长大了，但肯定都是不幸福的。

在内心深处，尼妮恨死了他，而他虽然从不说出口，也恨着尼妮。

他的一生围绕着父母和尼妮而转。两个大人将尼妮留给他便离开了，他想从那一刻起，他就再也无法让自己的注意力从尼妮身上离开。他的一切都围绕着尼妮。他必须要尽责任不是吗。一次谋杀，将尼妮的生命从父母的身上转让给了他，那也是一个有海、发疯的人和安锡的日子。

“别过去。”

谁的声音在说着。

“不要过去，尼安。”

他的膝盖已经弯曲，身体重心已经落入了海面。尼安已经放弃了，他赖以生存的一切信念，他自以为的爱和宽恕，在白海的审视面前不堪一击。

“待在我身边好吗，听我说话，不要过去。”

声音逐渐清晰起来，尼安无法辨别这究竟是正在发生着的事情还是一段记忆。这声音太过耳熟，他熟悉它胜过他自己的名字。

“你说话轻声细语起来听着像毒蛇在叫。”

尼安用他最后的力气说完，跪入水中，但有人拉住了他的手腕，让他不至于被海浪卷走。

“我保证以后不会了。”

尼安回过头，安锡信誓旦旦对着他说道。

安锡在笑着，尼安心想，他当然应该笑着了。

#

“起来吧，我的兄弟。”安锡在手上用了些力，将尼安从海水里提了起来。但他的腿脚已经彻底软了，麻木过后被一阵酸痛所取代。

尼安向他摇了摇头，表明自己起不来。他猜想自己现在的脸色一定很难看，说不定还流了眼泪。见鬼，他从来没在安锡面前流过泪。

安锡用微笑安慰他的不安，他换了一种方式蹲下来，把他打横从海里捞起来，抱在怀里。女神在上，安锡真的是他们所有人里最强壮的，他抱尼安就像抱一个小婴儿。他的怀抱很温暖，并且不可思议的真实。尼安以这个姿态好奇地打量着安锡——他在大白天的阳光下看上去发着光，不仅是因为他比岛上所有人颜色都浅一些的皮肤——他的神色、笑容和眼睛里的一些东西都发生了改变。可他不应该已经死了吗，他的身体已经化成了灰，回到海里，他的心脏和大脑也炼成了贵重的宝石和金属，落在了药剂师的手中。

尼安猛地喘了口气，一瞬间希望刚刚他经历的一切只是一场窒息带来的幻觉，但他再睁开眼时，映入眼帘的还是安锡令人心安的笑容。

“你会活下去的，我向你保证。”安锡带着他走出白海的包围，将尼安随便放在了海滩上的一截枯树干上。树干被太阳晒过后接近人的体温，很快温暖了被海水浸湿的尼安。

“尼妮……尼妮还在海里！”尼安刚一躺下，突然想起最重要的事，又挣扎着想要向海里跑去，不过安锡有力的双手把他按了回去。

“她现在很安全。”安锡平静地告诉他。

“你是什么意思……尼妮在哪儿？安锡，你把她带到哪里去了？”安锡的话让他更加不安了，尼安试着挣脱安锡的双手，但他的力气实在太大，而他又实在太累。

“她在一个很安全的地方。”

安锡将目光抛向了白海的远方。

尼安顺着他的目光看过去，突然就不挣扎了。

“安锡，她到底怎么了。”然而在问出问题的瞬间，尼安已经料到了答案。

安锡向他微微一笑，“尼妮回到了你们的父母身边。她一直想这样做，尼安，你当初不应该阻拦她的。”

“你在说什么，什么当初？”尼安的声音颤抖起来。他从没像现在这样害怕过，而对 面的人还是安锡。

“就是那个晚上。尼安。你该让你的父母在那一晚就把尼妮带走。你不明白吗，这是你们的宿命，光神把一切写好了。但你做了对的事。”

安锡一边说着，也在尼安的身边坐下。奇怪的是此时尼安又能感觉到他们之间那种奇特的亲密感了，这和他们谈话的内容、距离都无关。而正是这种亲密感让尼安确信了此刻与他交谈的安锡并非鬼魂或是冒名顶替者。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你知道。你只是不想回忆起来。”

安锡缓缓抚摸他被海水浸湿的头发，它们现在变成一缕一缕地贴在尼安的脸上和脖子上，安锡耐心地把它们从脸上扫开，认真得像是在干一件需要精细操作的活，他的指肚温暖得很真实，如果这是个梦，尼安实在想不出自己究竟何时感受过安锡的手指划过脸颊，这样的记忆又是如何被刻入梦中的。

“我来告诉你发生了什么。”

安锡用催眠般的口吻，不紧不慢地说道：

#

一切像缓慢播放的画片一样随着安锡的叙述呈现在尼安的眼前。

他看到年幼的自己追随着癫狂的父母来到海边，他们尖叫着，抓挠着身上腐烂的皮肤，像是想从中解放出什么。尼安想阻止他们，他冲上去，想重新用绳子捆住他们的手脚，但此时他父母的行为已经不能用人类的举止来描述——他们用高亢的声音尖叫着，既像怒吼又像在唱歌。白海在他们身后翻涌着，鼓动着这股缠绕着两人的疯狂。

尼安冲上去，抱住母亲的腰，但母亲用惊人的力气将他摔了出去，尼安小小的身体在海滩上打了几个滚，他顾不上疼痛，只是困惑不已。

父母到底怎么了，他们要去哪儿，难道真的如同乡人所说，他们要进入光神的国度，永远地被神隐了吗？可光神是他们温柔慈爱的守护神，她永远不会作出从孩子身边夺走双亲这样的行为。她是最体贴爱护她子民的神明，和那些外来的异神都不一样……

尼安很快得到了问题的答案。

随着越来越多的皮肤被两人从身上扒下来，原本应该是流出血肉的地方开始掉出一些固体。尼安不想看清楚，但年幼的他却为了知道个明白而使劲眯起了眼睛看——那血红色的确实不是血液或是血管，那是一种他最熟悉不过的东西，一种昆虫，一种在这座岛上最为著名的神圣昆虫——

是鞑哈亚的红虫。

成千上万条红虫从人类撕裂的皮肤里钻出来，在嗅到海洋咸腥味道的瞬间疯狂向海水挣扎着蠕动，就好像流动着的血液——越来越多的虫子从两人的身体里冒出来，尼安捂住嘴巴，他实在想吐，但是胃里什么也没有，他的恶心和厌恶只得追加在心理层面上——虫子在向海边游去，现在是它们交配产卵的季节，它们必须进入大海，尼安对此再熟知不过了。

而他的父母，他们并没有站着不动。仍旧留在他们身体里的一些红虫催促着他们继续向海水前进、前进、前进……两具早已没有了生命和理智的身体在昆虫对于繁衍的渴望中慢慢移动着，适合产卵的海水将一男一女包裹着，像包裹住所有曾从她子宫中诞育出的生命一样，又接纳了他们。

他的母亲回过头来，她长得和尼妮很像，也确实和鞑哈亚人说得一样美貌。尼安呆愣地看着她，看着海浪舔着她的裙角，将她所剩不多的肉体拉扯进它的怀抱之中。真奇怪，这么多年过去，他已经忘了母亲的长相，直到此刻才发觉，她竟然有着西方人的深邃五官，和父亲、以及大多数鞑哈亚人都不一样。

她用嘴型对尼安说了什么，他想凑上前去听清楚，但白海的愤怒并非人力可以抗衡，它顽固地坚持要将它的孩子拖回它阴冷的子宫之中。

尼安的母亲消失在了海面之下，他们已经回到了一个很安全的地方。

幼年的尼安张大了嘴巴，瘫倒在岩石上，拼命试图恢复呼吸，但只向外吐气，却不呼气。他在晕眩和窒息之中只想忘掉这一切，他希望自己从来都没看到过这幅恐怖的图景。他的身体里没有红虫，但不知为何，尼安还是慢慢地挪动着他快要失去知觉的身体向父母消失的方向爬去。

他在想什么，难道死了就能解决一切问题吗？

”别过去，尼安，不要过去！”

身后有人喊他的名字。尼安转过身去，看到小时候的安锡向这边跑来，他的身上不知为何多了些磕磕碰碰的伤口，身边也没跟着任何大人。为什么他一个人跑来了？

那天他在现场吗？尼安想到，看着安锡向小时候的自己跑去——此时他半个身子已经没入海中，没了力气的双腿根本无法支撑他站立，这场景如此眼熟。

“尼安！”

安锡冲入了水中，在岸上尼安已经看不见自己的身影，想必早已被卷入海中，但安锡没有放弃，他一个猛子扎入海中，也没了踪影。过了一会儿，他终于露出了一个红通通的脑袋来——安锡原来有一头红发，尼安发现自己有生以来第一次注意到这件事。像一团火，像暖和的东西、生命的颜色。安锡从海中缓缓抬起了尼安的身体，让他的头部和胸口露出水面，随后凭借着极好的水性向岸边游去。

尼安赶紧跑了过去，想要查看情况——他没有丝毫被安锡所救的记忆，更没有溺水的体验，这之后一定发生了和之前父母神隐一样重要的事。

不过等跑到两人身边，尼安很快就发现为什么自己根本没有记忆了。他在海边生活了这么多年，也跟着不少渔人出过海，他知道一个已经溺水死亡的人长什么样——

——就长他现在这个样子。

十年前的那个晚上，尼安和尼妮的父母神隐的那一天，七岁的他已经死了。

这个事实冲击着十八岁的尼安的大脑。

十年前的安锡没有放弃他，也没有认定他已经死亡，竭尽所能利用海员教给他的救生本领为尼安急救，但他所有方法都试过后，尼安仍旧没有活过来的迹象。

他确实是死了，没有别的可能。他的灵魂已经去向了光神的国度，或者正在那条路上。

可他现在呢，难道十年间他一直以鬼魂的形式活着吗。

越来越多的信息充斥着尼安的大脑，他想要理出个头绪来，但死亡的事实无论如何都无法被绕过。

这时回忆里的安锡突然停下了他的急救。尼安也被他的停手暂时分散了注意力，稍稍稳定了情绪。

“对不起，尼安，你还不能死。”

安锡喃喃着，垂下了头，他在酝酿着一件前所未有的大事，并不断重复着这句话，像是想要赎清某种罪恶似的。

他这样嘟囔了一阵，随后离开了尼安的尸体，向海边跑去——有那么一瞬间尼安害怕他也想不开了——但安锡并没有冲入海中，他只是在沙滩上捡起了一个东西，随后又跑了回来。

“光明女神，鞑哈亚的女王，求你救救尼安。”

在安锡的手中捏着一条红虫。他在对着红虫祈祷。

在尼安摸不着头脑的时候，安锡将红虫放入了小尼安张开的嘴中，那虫子灵巧地一钻便消失在了他的喉咙深处。尼安感到自己的喉咙不必要地痛痒起来。他没忘了正是这些虫子夺走了自己的父母……可能还有尼妮。

他担忧着虫子会不会也害了自己，但很快他就知道红虫并不只是神隐的媒介——记忆中的尼安突然开始咳嗽起来，铁青的脸色随着咳出的海水开始慢慢恢复了一些血色，安锡很快将他扶起来，摆成一个适合吐水的姿势，拍着他的后背将肺里剩下的海水都吐了出来。

海水吐尽后，记忆中的尼安醒来了。他睁开眼睛，并没有先确认周围是哪里或是到底发生了什么，而是毫无障碍、力气充沛地离开了安锡的搀扶，站了起来。

“我不满意你的献祭，战士。”回忆里的尼安说道，但那语气和音调无论如何也不像一个七八岁的小孩。他的声音像是从很远的地方传来，带着一种空洞的回声，甚至他走起路来的动作和神态也更像是一个位上了年纪的妇人，而非孩童。

“但我承诺您会为您带来更多。我承诺您以前我不敢答应的，我承诺给您带来战争、不安和更多祭品。只要……”安锡急切地说，但尼安打断了他。

“只要我救了孩子？”

“是的。”安锡低下头，但语气坚定。

“你在赎罪吗，战士？毕竟是你决定夺走他和她妹妹的父母。”尼安露出了一种放在孩子脸上效果很诡异的嘲讽表情，“现在你又要用更多的罪过来补偿对他们的亏欠了。”

安锡没有抬头，也不说话。他的内心此刻一定十分煎熬，尼安注意到他扣在膝盖上的指节已经用力到发白。

“无论如何西方人一定会来，而这里一定会发生反抗。我所做的只是为他们提供一个方向。”

而说出这样的话的安锡，当时也不过十二三岁。他的语气中充满了自信和笃定，“鞑哈亚需要一个符号。”

“而那就是你？”小尼安问道。

“我会努力成为那个符号。”安锡抬起头，“但我现在以您最忠诚的仆人的身份，请求您一个人情，救救尼安。”

尼安看到年幼的自己轻蔑地笑了一下，那表情在他那张稚嫩的脸上不知为何显得有些搞笑。他走到安锡的身边，“抬起头来。”

安锡听话地抬起头。他仍然维持着坚毅的表情，双眼好不躲避地直视着他的主人。

“你爱我吗，安锡？”

小尼安问道。

小安锡看着附在小尼安身上的神明，但尼安却觉得他的目光超越了时空间的限制，直接映入了自己的眼帘。

“我不敢欺骗您。我深爱着这座岛屿，我愿意为了鞑哈亚献出一切。”

“你要当圣人吗，安锡？”

女神第一次用他的名字称呼他，安锡露出微微吃惊的神色，但很快恢复了正常。

“如果这是必经之路的话。”

他回答道。

女神没有感到满意，她甚至露出了不快的神色，不过她也知道这就是他最诚实的答案了，她不好再逼迫他。她的战士毕竟还只是个小孩子。

“我答应你，尼安·唐会活下来。你满意了吗？”

安锡单膝跪下，行了个大礼。

“不胜感激，女神大人。”

女神叹了口气，这不像是一位神明该做的，但她就连叹气都显得那么神圣，即使是依附在一个孩童身上。“你已经为我做了很多了，这是我理应给你的回应。”她平静地说完，转过身去。

可是尼安分明看出那位女神在想着——

——如果你能爱我该多好啊。

TBC

那对漂亮的兄妹已经从岛上消失快一周了。

虽然大部分人都同意他们一家一直有点不正常——这对兄妹的母亲是最早一批因为战争逃来这里的西方人，她的美貌在鞑哈亚人都不得不承认的。和尼安的父亲结婚后，两人受到了安锡一家人的庇护，却在生下这对兄妹后不久神隐；父母离去后，两个兄妹也总是游离于人群之外，都不怎么工作，靠邻里的接济过活——不过这两人对于在主岛上生活久了的人来说确实是一道风景，也许是因为他们身上淡淡的异域风情，也有可能是因为两人与众不同的思考方式——就像那种只有少数人欣赏得来的艺术品，观赏者知道他们也许很宝贵，很有价值，不过就是说不出来依据。现在他们消失了，还是紧随着安锡的死和游击队的阵亡，鞑哈亚总觉得安静、轻省了许多。

最后一批看见尼安的人说他在一个早上跑去了西边的海滩，在白海涨潮的时候下了海。至于他有没有上来，这就没有人见证了。他们家的人一直都有点疯疯癫癫的，附近的居民都已经习惯了。

传闻里各种各样的说法都有，不过随着庆典的接近，大多数鞑哈亚人已经没空去仔细研究这背后的故事。在大多数人眼中，这次合并庆典对于他们来说就和寻常节日祭典没有区别，食物、舞蹈、性交和感谢神明。安锡死后，他们操办起这种活动来负罪感少了很多，更多的是享受其中——准备庆典和祭祀向来都是需要大量社交的活动，年轻人们自然不会错过这样的机会，更何况春天的祭典刚过，他们剩下的热情还能继续燃烧一阵，何不趁着要人命的夏天到来前尽情挥洒呢。

总督派遣了一部分他的宪兵前去帮助岛上的居民一起操办，游击队的集体消失不知为何反而让他们之间的相处少了很多摩擦，人们似乎很快就忘了从前经历的压迫和剥削，只要有源源不断的新商品和香料运入昨日港，他们能一直保持这样宽容大度的状态。

一些人声称在总督府的附近看见了原来游击队的一个骨干，就是那个叫瓦米的土匪。见到他的人形容他穿着华贵，剪短了鞑哈亚的特色发辫，戴上了西方人喜欢的那种帽子和领巾，不过他本人并不适合这些不适合劳作的衣服，看上去像是从哪个西方人身上强扒下来的一样。他们猜想他一定是想了个办法卖掉了他所有的同伴才换来的这一身衣服。不过这些议论的人也不会太过批判他，因为他们多多少少觉得自己也不完全忠于安锡的理想和他的游击队，何必连带着自己也一起骂呢。

这段时间需要看病的人发现东洋大夫和西边来的药剂师也都不见了，不过更多人在乎的是巫婆的失踪。一个上年纪的巫师掐指一算说她是自己回到光神的国度去了，又说米布这一辈子不容易，是该休息休息了。于是没有葬礼，没有交接仪式，下一任的巫婆在毫无准备的情况下接过了米布的任务。她逢人就抱怨米布没有留下巫婆之间代代传承的罪行石板，这让她很难在念祷词的时候为先代巫婆们赎罪。

安锡的父母在不为人知地焦虑着另一件下落不明的事物——杀害他们儿子的那把枪。杀人的凶器总是让人害怕的，而它们一旦消失了，势必比能在眼前看管时恐怖百倍。在葬礼过后，人们便鲜少拜访这家人，因为这对夫妻已经上了年纪，唯一的长子也已经去世，他们祖上的责任和产业无人继承，鞑哈亚的某些传统恐怕也要就此断绝——岛上不会再有拥有红色头发的鞑哈亚人了，这传说中的一家人也终于走到了尽头。以往总有有求于他们，或是迷信猎神血缘的人将这家人当作神明一般礼拜，不过现在这样的情况看来，神明最先抛弃的无疑就是安锡一家。

而安锡又会在乎这一切吗？他的辛苦付之东流，他的名声毁于一旦，甚至他的父母和家族都无可避免地受到牵连，如果此刻他在光神的国度，他会因此而感到内疚吗。

让一个已死之人为活人世界里的事而感到内疚，这想法未免也太自大了。更多人都在祈求着安锡去了一个祥和幸福的国度，永远永远也不要再想起这座岛上的生活和他们这些背叛了他的人们。

毕竟这里的一切都不爱他，却都曾渴望过他的爱。

#

庆典流程大致如下：

当天中午开始，在鞑哈叶加工厂前的空地上，总督会组织起一场盛大的筵席，邀请所有岛上愿意赴宴的居民来品尝西方美食和鞑哈叶加工产品，筵席将一直持续到日落；夕阳西下时，新任命的巫师将代替消失的巫婆米布来主持告别太阳的仪式，并为鞑哈亚祈祷在黑夜期间的和平和富足。吃饱喝足的人们此时渐渐感到有些无聊，想活动他们已经惫懒的四肢——此时，一场只为给人观看的野猪狩猎开始，他们选出最强壮的猎手，让他或者她去追杀一只被圈养在笼中一周才被放出的黑野猪。猎手要向漫天神明证明自己的强壮和勇气，被他杀死的黑野猪将被带回去炙烤，作为晚宴的第一道大菜。

这之后，联邦的一个官员会趁人们都酒足饭饱，急着大声吆喝讲笑话的时候匆匆跑上祭坛，告诉所有人从今天的这一刻起，鞑哈亚岛便不再是一个独立的国家，而是西方联邦的一个城邦，并且要改名为东梢岛来配合此前已经被划入版图的北梢岛与西梢岛。由于他们选择的时机足够好，很少会有人注意到他们的家乡在这一席话中已经改变了名字，失去了灵魂。他们也不会想到今后降临到他们头上的会是步步紧逼的压迫，无穷无尽的劳作和被强迫工作的孩子。

野猪肉之后，鲁道夫总督会再让他的仆人们端来小山一样堆起来的烤兔子——人的食欲是不会有断绝的那一天的，所以他也要确保食物的供应源源不断，让他们想不到除了往嘴里塞肉之外的事情。在广场的两侧，贴心的总督还设置了两排帐篷，为的不是别的，而是方便那些在宴席上聊得来的人们有一个能保护隐私的地方来加深感情。一旦同时拥有了性和食物，他们就彻底失去了反抗的能力。谁能抵抗安逸的生活和一些无伤大雅的娱乐呢，岛上唯一的圣人已经死了，他拼命维护的信仰也随着他一起死了。从今天起所有的枪都要擦亮，所有的炮口都随时瞄准着港口和码头。

总督着人把一切打点得妥当，而那位自愿帮忙的岛民也给出了许多有建设性的意见。这个叫瓦米的卑鄙小人出卖了他所有的同伴，鲁道夫当然鄙视他的行为，但他同样也用得上这样的卑鄙小人——让他们离自己的私德远些就是了，至于公道——这种东西说穿了就是个人尽皆知的谎言，管得住君子管不住小人。他们所有人，甚至鲁道夫觉得他自己，都是小人，只有死了的人才配得上君子的称号。

他有的时候也会和岛上的其他人一样想起安锡。鲁道夫那位游击队队长接触过。事实上，他们还有过一次算得上愉快的交谈。

名为安锡的青年有和岛上居民不同的淡色皮肤，这倒有些像西方人。不过他有一头让人摸不着头脑的深红色头发，和白海一样颜色的蓝眼睛以及好猎手的健壮身材，这些又和鲁道夫的宪兵队和雇佣兵们不一样了，这些人大多是从征服战争开始就在军队里生活的老兵痞，成日不修边幅，让人看了心情糟糕。而安锡是一位看上去很诚实、可靠甚至很和善的青年。虽然他没有对鲁道夫展露过笑容，但总督设想他的微笑该是件极其具有说服力的法宝，那些跟随他的人们大概也都在这个青年的身上看到了远超凡人的品质。

他们的会面他死前不久的事。如果有人知道了他们之间的这场会面，说不定还要指责可能是他谋杀了安锡。不过药剂师给出的证据很明显了，安锡就是因为枪支走火而死，而且那枪也是他随机从宪兵队的库房里偷走的，事件之中充满了太多偶然因素，无论怎么推理都无法构成谋杀。

总之，青年在一个深夜闯入他的府邸，他的入侵没有惊动任何警卫，在无人发现的情况下，他镇定、坦然地从大门走进了鲁道夫的卧室，他身着鞑哈亚的传统长袍，却有些突兀地穿着一双皮鞋。鲁道夫仅凭他那头扎眼的红发便认出了他，他的部下包括他本人都对这个特征再熟悉不过。整座岛上只有安锡和他德高望重的家人长着红头发，它的出现往往会伴随着抗议、暴力事件和伤亡数字。

鲁道夫惊慌失措的反应显然在他的意料之中，安锡立刻摆出一个展示自己毫无敌意的姿势。作为一个暴力团体的首领，他有着让人惊讶的礼貌，在鲁道夫去寻找他压在鸭绒枕头下的袖珍手枪时，仍不慌不忙地选择首先为他的唐突道歉。

“很抱歉我不得不以这种方式与您会面，鲁道夫总督。只是您的秘书和仆人不肯为我预约与您的会面，这是下下策。”

他讲一口流利地道的通用语。安锡说话的时候身姿挺拔、礼数周全地站在门口，向鲁道夫展示了他身上没有携带武器。总督被他的举动说服，放弃了去摸那把根本不存在的袖珍手枪——十有八九是被他老婆卖了换珍珠项链——拿起床头的玻璃酒瓶，为自己倒了半杯葡萄酒。他的手一直在抖，他根本不想喝酒，只是想给双手找点事干，免得它们不听使唤地举过头顶。

他得好好想想这个人到底想干什么。当然升入鲁道夫脑中的第一个念头就是叫来警卫，让他们立刻将这个叛军首领击毙，想想吧，这得给联邦省多少事，他甚至不需要编出一个罪名，只需将这次不幸说成刺杀失败，这里的人没那么聪明，他们会无条件地接受这种说法的。话又说回来，这些岛民大约早就厌烦了这些年轻人的作风，鲁道夫此举说不准还为他们除了一桩心事。

安锡的目光真诚地追随着他的动作，等待他的回复。

——但鲁道夫也清楚，上一任总督大约正是因为这种想法才丢了性命。在赴任前，逃回约尔的上任书记警告过他这座岛与这名青年的可怕之处。书记的情况不怎么好，专攻精神学科的药剂师看护了他整整两个月才让他出门见人，而这位担惊受怕的书记做的第一件事就是请求和下一任鞑哈亚的总督见面。他在临行前千叮咛万嘱咐，告诉鲁道夫无论发生了什么事，都不可以和安锡发生正面冲突，这些游击队会随着时间的过去而自然消失，但如果他擅自推进这一进程，绝对会有不幸的事发生。鲁道夫自己不相信这些神神鬼鬼的说法，他是坚信魔法是科学的分支的那一拨人，也曾是个彻头彻尾的无神主义者，让他警惕鬼神复仇，除非太阳结冰。

“无妨。不过是大半夜入侵了我的宅邸，没什么冒犯的。”他从这些琐碎的念头里收拾起了一些作为权力代表的尊严，又在酒精的安慰下恢复了镇定，鼓起勇气直视那位青年。

“那我们就切入正题吧，先生。我看出您是个讲理的人，而我来此的目的就是讲理。”安锡将房门在身后合上，走进屋里，轻车熟路地找了一把椅子坐下。“我想和您谈谈鞑哈亚的事情。”

他如此坦然的态度反而让这场谈话的严肃性不知为何下降了很多。安锡语气中的理所当然让他的提议甚至显得有些幼稚。当然了，一个叛军首脑又知道什么谈判，他和他那些流氓混混的同伴毕竟是在同一个环境里长大的。

“如果你说的是有关停战协定和陆桥商会的事，我对联邦的决议无权过问。”总督直截了当地说。诚实，是他和人谈判时最大的底牌。只有双方都心里清楚的事实才具有说服力，这是他大半辈子里学到的宝贵经验。

安锡神色不变，“这种事我也大概清楚。我想谈论的是鞑哈亚的未来。是工厂、进出口、劳动力、选举和文化。”

这些专业的词汇从一个看上去一直过着原始生活、未受过教育的原住民口中说出，鲁道夫自然有些感到惊讶，不过很快他就想到了原因。

岛上的人不知为何对这家人十分尊崇，据说他们家族的来源与某个神明的传说有关。安锡和他的家人在这座岛上的地位大约相当于他们的乡绅，虽然和普通农民一样生活在田间地头，但他们的小辈往往接受的是堪比贵族的教育，而家中的长辈对小岛上的人们有着不小的影响，坐拥的财富往往也远超一般居民。从这青年流利的通用语中他就能明白一二。

鲁道夫打消了随便糊弄他的念头，开始正视接下来青年说的每一句话——安锡的眼中流动着那晚的月光，不知为何这让青年有了一种奇怪的魅力，但总督却感到了威胁。

“那就谈谈你说的这些。你想要我们怎么做？”

这其实是废话。从来都没有“你想要我们怎么做”的问题，而只有“我们愿意如何做”，但显然他提出谈判，就一定有足够诱人或是危险的筹码在手中。

“我想让你们将主岛的工厂数量和面积限定在现在的这个范围内。进出口商品的税收与明日港的标准保持一致，不得擅自修改；最后我想保障十四岁以下儿童不得进入工厂劳动，以及最低时薪和最高工作时数符合联邦现行的标准。这里不需要总督府，鞑哈亚从未有过一个绝对统治者，但如果联邦和商会需要一个联络人，此人应该由鞑哈亚人自行选举推出；鞑哈亚的居民不得被赶出他们原本的居住地，他们的孩子也不得被强制进入寄宿学校学习西方文化；鞑哈亚的语言永远是这里的官方语言，传统节日也必须被保留下来。最后一点——这座岛屿上绝对不能出现联邦的军队。”

“你提出的这些都是我们正在做的。”鲁道夫尽量真诚地告诉他。

安锡出人意料地笑了，他眯起眼睛，抿紧嘴唇，好像在品味总督话里的真实性，但你从他脸上读不到一丝诡计或是嘲讽。有的人天生长着一副没有心机的样子，鲁道夫最害怕在官场上遇到这样的人。安锡离开了椅子，向鲁道夫走去，“我知道，总督，不过这一切都是因为我们的抵抗才得以实现的，您不要忘了。这种状态大概也维持不了多久了，几天前我的小伙子们看到您放飞了一只寒鸦，它飞向了你们的首都。我听说它是去打听一支迟迟未上岛的军队去了。。”

鲁道夫克制着自己不断颤动的手，但无法阻止顺着后背流下的冷汗。他的寒鸦被魔法师施了秘术确保不会被拦截，这青年又是怎么找到了它的踪迹？

“我知道你一直很害怕，鲁道夫先生。来到这座岛上后，你的身边总是有人莫名其妙地死亡，这里的人管这叫神隐，听说过吗？这座岛上存在着这样的信仰……不过一直这样对谁都不好。这里的人们需要你们先进的技术和商品，而你们需要鞑哈叶和火虫——更需要这个重要的前哨站。失去了昨日港的庇护，联邦的船队将付出之前三倍的代价与东方诸国进行贸易，并且这里也不再会为你们提供远航的补给和加工产品。虽然在贸易协定里鞑哈亚仍被划分在西方范畴，但明国给我们开出过更多更丰厚的条件，相信我，先生，他们对昨日港的渴望不比您和您的政府要少。在您脚下的这片土地上，久居于此的东洋人比西方人要多得多。”

安锡慢条斯理地讲道理，慢慢靠近了鲁道夫的床边，总督焦躁地敲着他的床头柜，躲闪着青年热忱的目光。“我理解你说的这一切。军队的调动只是为了充实现在的宪兵队，他们的任务只有保护总督府和工厂的安全，不会干涉你们的生活。”

鲁道夫又给自己倒了一杯酒，争取了一些时间思考接下来的话。

“至于你说的税收和工资保障，以及……文化的保护，这些都是鞑哈亚在正式加入西方联邦时一定会得到的保障，它们会在签字时以白纸黑字的形式出现。”他刻意回避了有关选举的问题，但安锡看上去也没听出他省略的部分。鲁道夫心虚地咳嗽两声，“至于总督的人选，陆桥商会也同意的情况下，我们会为鞑哈亚争取。”

陆桥商会的决策者有一半都是支持殖民的黑心商人，鲁道夫知道这只是一条口头承诺，不一定能成真，但他自己相不相信不重要，关键是安锡和这座岛上的人是否能被糊弄过去。

“好。我需要知道这些就足够了。”安锡温和地笑了。他终于不再向鲁道夫逼近，这让总督松了一口气，可隐隐约约，他又觉得其中有哪里不对。

一个独立派游击队的首领，一个曾经和宪兵队发生过大规模冲突的民间武装的领导人物，提出的要求居然都是合理且包容的——他承认了鞑哈亚不再独立于东西两方的事实、接受了工厂的建立和势必要发生的文化融合，甚至还默认了宪兵队和联邦政府的管理。虽说安抚那些贪婪的商人会让鲁道夫花不少功夫，但一旦这些条件全都谈成，这看上去就是一个完美的双赢局面。

“不过，这些都是你要求我的，”鲁道夫慢慢问出了他心中的疑惑，“那么，你能给出什么样的条件让我答应这些呢？”

你又打算用什么来威胁我呢？

“你会很满意的，先生，一定会的……” 安锡很享受鲁道夫的畏惧，他绕过床尾，拿起床头柜上盛放葡萄酒的玻璃瓶晃了晃，给自己也倒了一杯酒。“我会解散游击队。我会让所有不满的声音消失、让谋杀和神隐都消失。先生。从此以后这里就是个安全的地方了。”

可怜的鲁道夫缩在床角，他必须要仰起头来才能与青年对视，安锡沐浴着月光，宛若天神一般立在他的面前，他慢慢喝下了那杯血红色的饮料，总督想不到这座充满了野蛮人的岛屿上会养育出这样优雅的人物，安锡确实从未学习礼仪，这些东西就像在他的血管里流淌一样自然。鲁道夫注视着他吞咽时上下滑动的喉结，无意识地思考起这样的青年真的存在吗，他真的属于这个岛屿的文明吗。他为什么要出现在这里。

“你是什么意思？”总督颤抖着发问。

”我的意思是，先生，从此以后鞑哈亚将成为一片失去信仰的土地。”

安锡慈爱地看着总督，像看这个不解的孩子，鲁道夫猜测自己困惑的神情在他眼中一定十分好笑，因为这时，青年第二次向他露出了笑容。

这场谈话结束于安锡从他的窗台一跃而出，落入花园。他来的时候没有惊动任何人，走的时候自然也没人察觉。他的红头发很难融入黑夜之中，鲁道夫摇晃着酒杯，一直目送那团火焰消失在远方的密林之中方才慢慢坐回床上。

鲁道夫不清楚他的话究竟意味着什么，不过现在他清楚的是一旦安锡死了，游击队消失了，他已经没了理由继续遵守他们之间的约定，毕竟这一切都是口头的，且只有他们两人知晓。无论神隐、谋杀背后的主谋是否是安锡，总督府的人都已经安全了，就像安锡说的那样。

这里会成为一片失去信仰的土地，虽然有些可悲，但也是必须的。

TBC

尼妮在港口等待。

这里是绝对安全的地方。因为受不了日晒，她坐在酒馆的吧台旁喝一杯牛乳，她的船长坐在酒馆外面的长凳上抽水烟，身边还围绕着一群正不怀好意盯着尼妮的水手，不过船长已经提前放出话来，这艘货船上没有活人能碰到她一根汗毛。

以往这个时间昨日港比现在要热闹得多，水手和商家聚酒馆里聊天，商量货物价格，询问航行经历，一些卖自家副产品的小孩会穿梭在大人的小腿之间，赚一点用来买糖粉的零花钱。不过今天就只剩下他们这些赶着要出海的人和还未打烊的老板娘还坚守在昨日港，等着太阳再落下一点。

尼妮和船长约定的出发时间是日落之时，水手们听说了都想去镇上感受一下那里的庆典气氛，不过尼妮告诫过他们，为了他们的安全着想，最好不要在庆典期间进入鞑哈亚人的聚落。他们觉得尼妮这么说是为了防止他们欺负了岛上的女孩子，去问船长，船长也只说让他们听话，别轻举妄动。

庆典在距离港口两三小时脚程的中心广场展开，随着时间越来越接近午后，酒馆里的人也越来越少，渐渐地陪伴着船员们的就只剩下了老板娘和尼妮两个人。

“听说他们在广场上支满了用来让人干那事的帐篷。嘁，都说这里的妞放得开，哪儿来的生命危险。”大副抱怨起来喜欢敲桌子，尼妮被他的动作搞的不耐烦了，瞪了他一眼。

“鞑哈亚的女人会把强盗的眼睛挖下来串项链。”她露出了一个甜美的笑容。

被呛声的大副从鼻子里哼了一声，正打算说些什么污言秽语来将尼妮羞辱一番，船长对他摆了摆手，示意他别做多余的事。

“尼妮，你的人还有多久到？”船长转开了话题。

“黑夜降临前他们一定会到。如果那时没人来的话，那就我一个人走。”

“可是孩子，如果其他人不在，我们在船上也没法腾出手来照顾你。”

船长在里瑟的家里有一双儿女，女儿也就和尼妮差不多年纪，还没嫁人，因此他手下的人虽然不怎么正经，他本人却很让人放心。不过这人员配置总让尼妮有种不适的联想。

“我可以把自己照顾好。”她强撑着不让自己露出慌张来。虽然之前做好了这样的觉悟，但这只是在最坏的情况下的下下策。尼妮不想一个人上船。

酒馆的老板在中午的生意结束后关掉了店铺，不过她好心地将外面的座位留给了船员们，还附赠了他们每人一大壶约尔的葡萄酒。她解释说，由于今天是庆典，在广场上有可以畅饮的美酒，这点小心意就当是给他们船员们去不成庆典的补偿。在中心广场上，老板娘的爱人还在那里等着她，从她神采飞扬的样子和按捺不住的笑容里就能读出来。她换上了对于一个酒馆老板娘来说最干净漂亮的一身红衣服，挥着手向他们告别。尼妮突然想站起来叫住她，但老板娘对爱人的感情是那么热烈，她跑得比北风都要快。

“你想告诉她别去吗？”大副用嘲讽的语气冲着尼妮喊道。

“对。”

但尼妮没能说出口。她没法拯救所有人，这也不是她的责任。

#

鞑哈亚主岛的火山在浓重的雾气里渐渐看不见了，这说明鞑哈亚的夜晚即将降临。夏至以前，鞑哈亚人往往不惧黑夜，他们在黄昏时刻开始吃喝庆祝，太阳下山后又会互相串门，在火堆或是任何明亮的东西前舞蹈唱歌，庆祝夜晚的式微、光神的胜利。夏天的农活和海上狩猎往往结束得很早，因此总督虽然将庆典定在日落时开始，但很多早早收工的农民和渔民已经聚集在了广场上，热热闹闹地开始了社交。不少人注意到在祭台旁边，不知是谁的主意，把岛上唯一的一尊女猎神石像也搬了过来。上了些年纪的人看了这幅景象一个劲咂嘴，那尊石像自从被祖先在岛上立起来，已经几千几百年没人动过了。女神原本的样貌被经年累月的风吹雨打打磨得失了真，你可以说她是任何一位女性的样子，也可以说她谁也不是。她一直在那里，在树林深处，面朝日出方向的白海，像是已经被所有人遗忘，又像是她遗忘了身后的信众。

现在石像突兀地站在广场上，却不再面对日出的方向，而是追随着落日朝向了西方。

无论是否是虔诚的信徒，认识女猎神的鞑哈亚人下意识地都绕开了石像，为她留下半径一米的距离。但佣兵们和宪兵队则不需要顾虑这些，两三个换班站岗的士兵坐在了石像的底座，似乎还为这里稀疏一些的人潮感到松了一口气。

这个时间还不到总督出场的时候，瓦米拍着胸脯向鲁道夫保证他不用在这个吵闹的场合出现太久，需要总督出面的环节只有一个，就是放走野猪，顺便宣布岛名的变更。瓦米确保一切都被安排妥当，他昨日去了安锡家，为两夫妇带去了水烟和一些码头才能买到的商品。很显然在失去儿子之后，岛上的两位精神领袖受到了毁灭性的打击，他们不再打扫房屋，院门紧闭，瓦米只能把慰问品从留给兔子和老鼠的小洞里塞进去，他心里清楚任凭他要怎么敲门喊人，大概都不会有人来应门。

人要朝前看，为自己打算有什么不对的。不是所有人都有做圣人的觉悟。

广场中心的石像仍让瓦米有些不舒服。女猎神要说也是传说中光神的其中一个分身，但如今她立在这里，反常地朝着日落的方向，不但没有光明女神的温和和明亮，她隐藏在黑暗中的大半身体反而有些阴森森的观感。瓦米不记得他吩咐过让他们摆上这尊石像。他确实在安排庆典流程的时候为了让那些保守的老家伙们闭嘴加入了很多岛上传统的娱乐项目，但一定不包括这尊吓人的东西。

瓦米只知道安锡对这个女猎神着了迷，因为老人们都说，安锡的家族是女猎神的后裔。

他想起这件让人不适的事，走入人群里，逮到了两个在休息期间闲逛的宪兵。

“你们把那块石头挪个地方，在广场上太占地方了。”

两个宪兵上下打量一遍他那身模仿西方人的滑稽打扮，只从鼻子里哼了一声，绕过了他继续前行。

“我是鲁道夫总督任命的总负责人，所有的宪兵都要听我调遣，没听你们的队长说过吗？”瓦米跑了两步赶上他们，“你们队长是谁，我去跟他说。”

“蛮子。”宪兵这一次打开了他搭在他们肩膀上的手，另一个跟上来用力推了他一把。瓦米摇摇晃晃地在失去权威的震惊之中后退。他们居然称他为“蛮子”，就连他们的鲁道夫总督都要叫他一句“先生”，这些西方的下等士兵居然要喊他“蛮子”。

“我就该在还有机会的时候打爆你们的头。”他愤愤地说，却又怕被他们听见，压低了声音背朝着他们。

如果是在安锡的身边，他此刻就能自豪地拉开弓私仇公报了。

瓦米在广场上转了一圈没找到人来帮忙，但石像势必不能就这样继续摆在广场上，别人不说，他自己看了都不好受。见鬼的传统，就算他选择不去相信，此时也莫名其妙地后背发凉。广场的地面是用西方船队拉来的石料铺出来的，他不敢冒险将石像拖着地拉走，生怕将平整干净的石头地面给划出痕迹来。可凭他一个人的力量似乎又不够搬动，瓦米凑上去试着将石像环抱起来，但那石头纹丝不动，还是目不转睛地盯着落日。

“这就是你对我的惩罚吗，女猎神？”他一边继续使劲，一边骂骂咧咧地自嘲着，“咱们瓦米虽然不是什么好人，可是个会审时度势的人，我问问您，顺应时代活下去不对吗？”

“再说咱有真的做错过什么吗？咱想活下去，想让岛上的人都少受安锡这个脑子不正常的折磨……呼，他以为他是谁，他一个人去当圣人就好了，说得好听，什么这是完成‘我们的使命’，这是为了保护我们最重要的信仰。我呸。他真的吃过一天苦，知道单凭信仰吃不饱饭吗？他要是想要战争、格命和独立的话就活着带着我们干……死了都死了，还要留下这尊神仙来。妈的，安锡怎么就死了？”

他说着说着，留下了眼泪。也不知是手腕抽了筋的缘故，还是因为他就是个猫哭耗子的伪君子。可饶是他说得凄凄惨惨，石像听了还是纹丝不动，瓦米后退几步，突然想着冲上去把她撞倒了完事。人群原本将石像周围避得远远的，此刻瓦米在这里自说自话地演了这么一段，他们反而又慢慢聚集了过来。两个住在林子里的猎户认出了瓦米就是佣兵和游击队在树林一战里唯一的幸存者，立刻喊了起来：

“就是他出卖了安锡的队伍！我们亲眼看着他用同伴的尸体挡西方人的子弹！”

这一喊不要紧，安锡的葬礼不过过了一周多一点，原本鞑哈亚表现得像是已经忘了他一样，直到他们看到瓦米，看到女神的石像，这才又想起了他们女猎神的后裔，那位无所畏惧，却教枪子嘣了头的优秀青年。

他曾经是多好的一个小伙子，先不论他的家族渊源和那些行不通的想法，就算是岛上普通的一个孩子，要是他死后还被人出卖了朋友、瓜分了产业，正直的鞑哈亚人也会为他讨回公道的。

人们慢慢聚了上来，起先，他们还会被女猎神模糊不清的面容震慑到，只敢一点点向前挪步，口头唾骂瓦米两句，可一旦再接近了一些，看清瓦米一副瑟瑟发抖躲在石像后面的胆小模样，他们的底气一下就足了，大踏步地走上前去——其中一个目击了夜晚那场战斗的猎户第一个把瓦米从女神的石像后拽了出来，瓦米原本是流氓混混出身，虽然也有点防身的本领，但要和每日与野猪搏斗的猎户要怎么比呢？他像只待宰的兔子一样被提了起来，离开了女猎神的庇护，被扔到了众人面前。

“你们不能动我……安锡已经死了，我现在是总督府的人。按照联邦的法律，你们杀人是要偿命的。”瓦米强装出冷静，但说话时声音却是颤抖的。刚刚气势汹汹的人群这时才恢复一些理智，想到今日这个庆典就是为了让鞑哈亚归属于新法律和公权力之下的交接仪式，民众如果要对罪人处以私刑，那么代替神明来执行正义的总督府也有依据来制裁他们。

“既然这么说，那你就来为安锡来偿命。你成了枪的奴隶，就是成了杀死安锡的帮凶。杀人偿命，天经地义。”人群里，一个冷漠的声音打破了干着急却不敢上前的人们的吼叫声。

瓦米撑起了自己，向人群中看去。“是谁？是谁说的！”这声音有些熟悉，但他怎么也想不起来到底属于谁。

可人群听了这话立刻抓住了其中的逻辑，来不及细想这到底在联邦的法律里能否成立，他们朴素的想法里，这样的帮凶关系是成立的，哪里还顾得上瓦米的问题。他们再一次一拥而上，这一回瓦米连半句话都没说完，便被淹没了。

宪兵跑来驱散人群时，瓦米已经倒在了血泊之中。他的脑袋被人砸碎了，流出来了细细的红色和白色，不过他还剩下的半张脸上仍然充满困惑的表情，他的眼珠转向宪兵们，这个动作将他们吓了一跳。

“……她把你们都杀了。”

他留下一句诅咒般的话语，喷出了一大口血。一个看不下去的宪兵向他的心脏开了一枪。红白色的混合物流到了女猎神的脚下，又渗入石板的缝隙之间。

由于不知道要如何将这一场私刑追责到单独一人的身上，宪兵队只好派来了人，先抓紧时间将瓦米的尸体从这里抬走。瓦米是被一脚一脚，一拳一拳杀死的，没人知道是哪一脚哪一拳最终要了他的命，不过他当时一定很后悔自己没有死在那天夜里的战斗里——那时只要一枚子弹，他就能闭上眼睛去见安锡了。

人群又一次为石像留出了距离。受到瓦米的血肉滋润的女猎神让他们的敬畏之心更胜从前，他们擦干净了手上脚上的血迹，很快又装作无事发生一样投入了刚刚被中断的社交之中。这就是鞑哈亚民的特殊能力，他们不会让死亡和暴力影响正常的生活太久——他们热爱息事宁人，不执着于过去，但也不反对用极端的手法达到目的，他们甚至有些享受这样一群人一起制裁罪恶的感觉。有点像当英雄。

于是他们又后知后觉地想到，其实安锡做的事说不定真的是对的，当英雄确实是件让人自我感觉良好的事。可惜安锡死得太早了，不然他们总有一天一定能想明白，加入他的队伍。

#

山田远远地看到太阳碰到了海平面，在心里小声叹了口气。

药剂师说了他不出一刻钟就会回来，可现在已经超出约定的时间，身后的镇中心也响起了仪式正式开始的鼓声和号声。她手中握着他留下来的一枚用来传递消息的铜币，却搞不清要怎样才能告诉他她现在着急得快要呕吐的心情。这是他们西洋魔法师们的把戏，和她接触过的东洋法术不是一个体系，她也不知道要怎么操作。

不过她不知道，药剂师给她的硬币就只是一枚硬币而已，目的是为了让她焦虑的时候有件可以分散注意力的东西。他待人体贴，这是个不错的特质，但有的时候反而更让人担忧。药剂师哪里会真正的魔法。他从小就被剥夺了这项天赋，所以才不得不跟着学院的老头学医。好在他还有他的寒鸦，也不算完全与神秘学的世界无缘。

山田不知道他和尼安的具体计划，这是为了保护她，也是为了保护尼妮。他想，如果他没法赴码头的约，那么只有山田一个人，尼妮的安全也有了保证。东洋大夫是他这辈子遇见过的最有胆魄的人——无论男女——她在尼妮迷茫不决时立刻想出了出逃的方法，找来了相熟的船长。从头到尾，她没有质疑为何尼妮要欺骗兄长，为何要离开鞑哈亚，更加对于安锡之死不发一问。她已经做了很多，药剂师不愿将她扯入更大的风险之中。

如果要问他和山田，甚至是那位早已被尼安杀死的巫婆为何愿意帮助尼妮，他们大概也只会这样回答：

当你的一生中已经有太多遗憾之事，就无法拒绝帮助一个少女完成她的复仇。

药剂师将广场周围的一切布置好，确认万无一失。

可是就在夜幕降临、鼓声响起之前，他的计划出现了纰漏：

尼安不见了。

TBC

瓦米唯一的那只完好无损的眼睛还维持着睁开的状态，宪兵把他扔到树丛里之后就不再进一步处理，一些红虫闻到了他的味道，立刻从土里钻出来将他围了起来，啃噬起了他美味的眼球，但是有些虫子吃到了剧毒的脑浆，反而被夺去了性命，后面涌上来的虫子对此不知情，连着同类的尸体也一起吃了起来。真奇怪，鞑哈亚上来了这么多魔法师、药剂师、生物学家，却没有一个人认真研究过这种不怕火的虫子——它们和人一样，其实是需要群居的，并且也有个小小的社会，就在鞑哈亚的火山下面，在岩浆之中。和人类相似的还有它们的食物组成：蛋白丰富的肉类、酸甜的果实，以及同类。

尼安用脚尖踢开了红虫子，此时它们已经把瓦米全身上下唯一算得上纯净的眼球吃了个干干净净。尼安知道瓦米是围绕在安锡身边的其中一个崇拜者，他原来是个流氓，因为抢了渔船想在没有通行证的情况航行去西方联邦而被当时的总督判了两年的刑。安锡交了他的保释金，提前出狱后他便一直跟在了安锡身边。没人知道瓦米逃去西方想干什么，也没有人问过他。

尼安还记得瓦米看着安锡的眼神。那是一副羔羊看着救世主般的可怜眼神，而安锡施舍给他过什么吗，他所做的不过是不明不白地死了，顺便彻底毁了所有和瓦米一样对他坚信不疑的追随者们。

“但他们死得光荣，只有你到死都是枪管的奴隶。”尼安咬牙切齿地说，对着他破破烂烂的尸体踢了一脚。

当时人群里指责瓦米的那个声音正是他的，瓦米的最后一个问题终于得到了解答，不过他也没法再为自己争辩什么了，他的嘴巴和牙齿已经被踩了个粉碎，他的舌头则被自己的牙齿咬断了一半，剩下的都堆在了喉咙里。这幅噩梦一样的场景并没有给尼安带来过多触动。他已深信不疑自己就是猎神的代行人，所行所言都是神旨就算今天他不利用人群杀死瓦米，为了尼妮和安锡，日后他也要将这个叛徒处死。他深感自己有这个责任。

熟悉的祷告声从广场人群最密集的地方传了出来，这是巫师在迎接黑夜，送别太阳。死掉的老巫婆总是喜欢把这段祷词唱得更轻快一点，她的腰腿不太好了，因此没法跳太久祈祷的舞，总赶着将仪式进行得快一点。而这个新上任的巫师显然腿脚不错，太阳都快完全沉入海底，他的祷词才进行了一半多。尼安听到一些岛民在跟着他一起唱，他们大多数都掌握不了祷词特殊的唱法和旋律，因此都轻轻用尖细的鼻音哼唱，人群的歌声像一阵风舒缓地吹过，这是多么平和、温馨的一幕，仿佛刚刚在此私刑瓦米的不是这同一群人一样。

巫婆管这个叫信仰的力量，尼安管这个叫行为分裂。

宪兵的注意力集中在了巫师所在的高台之上，因为那里也站着准备一会儿偷走鞑哈亚的鲁道夫总督。尼安不担心这些人，他的目光落在了那些围绕着广场摆放的白色帐篷。

“先生，你在这里干什么？”

背后传来的通用语问话把他吓得哆嗦了一下。宪兵显然是看到了瓦米露在草丛外的部分尸体才过来的，他轮流看着地上的瓦米和神色不安的尼安，皱起了眉头。

“这人是刚刚被宪兵拖过来的。”尼安用流利的通用语解释道，“我听到了广场上出了乱子就跟过来看了一眼。”

没有口音的通用语让宪兵看他的眼神中带上了一丝尊重，“只是一次小小的暴动，让您见笑了。这里就交给我……先生，鲁道夫总督就在台上，别的宪兵会带您过去。”宪兵恭敬地说。

“去鲁道夫那里做什么？”他警惕起来，宪兵听了很快露出了笑容，

“总督其他客人都在台上观礼呢，先生。”

宪兵将他认成了联邦来的人。那副恭敬的样子不像是装出来的。他想也许是最近窝藏在药剂师的工坊里一直没有走到阳光下，让他的皮肤显得苍白了点。他想到这一点，厌恶地抽了下鼻子。他想到了自己的母亲，米布常说她长得像西方人，可当尼安试图回忆她的模样，却只有一个模糊的影子。

“你说得对，士兵。”尼安嘟囔了一句，在对方热情的目送下匆匆离开。

鞑哈亚人和西方人长得并不相似，这也是为何他们从来不会将彼此身份弄混的原因之一。鞑哈亚的住民普遍有深色的皮肤、扁平的五官和稍显粗短的身材。尼安知道西方人喜欢皮肤白皙、浅色头发、深邃眼眶的那一类人，而健壮的身体和明亮的眼睛比锐利的五官更讨鞑哈亚人的喜欢。巫婆告诉过尼安，曾经东洋人的相貌在鞑哈亚人之中备受推崇，但是几十年前开始，联邦的船队停靠昨日港，西方的那一套审美随着那些海员之中的强奸犯和恶徒传入了鞑哈亚。

曾经的米布阿姨正好有鞑哈亚人少有的立体五官和浅色皮肤。

回忆起巫婆让尼安的胃里尖锐地疼起来，他压低了上身躲避宪兵的注视，加快脚步将自己藏进了人群里。高台上渐快的鼓声让聚集此处的男男女女陷入了一种痴迷的状态，没人注意到横冲直撞的尼安。

突然，一双手搭在了他的肩上，尼安下意识地去摸腰间别着的佩刀，但下一秒药剂师熟悉的声音从背后传来。

“你刚刚去哪儿了，我怎么都找不到你。”药剂师担忧地问，他现在看上去比安锡的葬礼上时憔悴了不少，这些天他们常常连夜准备药品，有的时候他自己睡着了，药剂师却还在通宵工作。

尼安想到这里，语气缓和了下来。“被人群冲走了，没什么事。”

药剂师是个警觉的人，尼安在对他撒谎时要比平常费力。

“没事就好。时间快到了，你那边布置完了吗？”

“确认完毕没问题了。船都准备好了吗？”

药剂师眨了眨眼。

“都打点好了。等到野猪狩猎结束立刻去港口，那里停着今天唯一一艘获准出港的货船。”

“辛苦你了，大夫。”他真诚地感谢道。

人群冲击着他们向高台走去，此时的鼓声来到了高潮，太阳即将彻底沉入海底，这意味着狩猎之神将开始履行职责，她的信徒要通过展现力量和勇气来获得夜间的庇护。在敲鼓的巫师身后，果不其然站着鲁道夫总督和另外几个尼安没见过的西方人。他们用一模一样的肃穆表情来显示对这一传统仪式的重视，只不过人们大多不会注意官员们的表演，而是沉浸在鼓声中尽情舞蹈，舒展身体。这是盛大狩猎开场前必要的热身演化而来的一种战舞，无论男女从小都会跳。广场上此时大约有几百个鞑哈亚人正在起舞，药剂师作为外来者也是第一次见到如此大规模的舞蹈，他紧紧拽着尼安的袖子，反而有些紧张。

“讨厌祭祀仪式？”尼安问他。

“不，我只是对所有人都如此投入地做同一件事感到害怕。”药剂师诚实地告诉他。

“大夫，你知道有什么比这更可怕吗？”尼安突然笑起来，“那就是禁止所有人做一件事。”

“这话没道理，”药剂师也笑了起来，“万一这是件坏事呢？”

尼安摇了摇头。“那么大夫，我问你，又是谁来判定孰好孰坏呢？”

药剂师被他问得没了话，他这把年纪已经很少被问到语塞了。

尼安抬起头，看到鲁道夫用一种尽在掌握的眼神俯视着台下观赏舞蹈的人群，那张紧绷的胖脸上慢慢露出了一丝笑意。鲁道夫当然要嘲笑他们，在他的眼中他们是多么的不开化，多么愚蠢，这舞蹈对他们这些西方人来说没有任何观赏价值，远比不上里瑟剧院里华丽的歌剧，但在他的打算里，会有不少图新鲜的有钱人会付巨款来看这些所谓的原始、自然风格的舞蹈，尽管他们没人明白这些动作背后的意思。当然，尼安以他的经验保证百分之九十的动作都与性交有关。

巫师在此时长啸一声，吸引过去所有舞蹈着的人们都去看他。尼安知道这就是信号，他和药剂师交换了一个眼神，各自转身走入了人群中。

狩猎野猪的勇士排在高台之下，脸上用多种畜生的血画上了吓人的花纹，披着用来增大身型震慑猎物的皮毛和鸟羽，手中紧握着长矛和长弓。猎神的石像在他们的对面矗立着，而药剂师也在那里关注着尼安的一举一动。尼安从靠近勇士们的帐篷里取出预先准备好的猎人装备，披戴好后混入了勇士队伍的末端。巫师正给台上台下的人讲女猎神的传说，这些都是鞑哈亚人几乎能倒背如流的内容：

“……而猎神跨上了白色的野猪，挥舞起名为鞑哈亚的长鞭，她是第一个胆敢飞到太阳身边的人类，她的红发和太阳的火焰纠缠在一起，此时正片天空都受她的支配……”

野猪在高台右侧的兽笼里不安地发出低沉的呼噜声，它们并非猎神所骑的那种白色会飞的野猪，而是鞑哈亚人心目中会吸走人灵魂，与恶魔为伍的黑色凶兽，鞑哈亚人腌制它们的肉、雕刻它们的长牙，也用它们完成祭神的仪式。

尼安已经选好了他的那只野猪，按药剂师所说，它的眼睛是红色的，皮毛黑得发亮。

“……那正是魔鬼的标志！”

巫师高亢的声音给了尼安最后一个讯号——人群为即将上场的战士们跳起了战舞，口中发出模仿野兽叫声的低吼，四周守卫的宪兵已经无法控制此刻广场上燃烧着的气氛，他们早就不是几个小时前聊着天、带着经过一天辛劳的疲惫身躯来此放松的渔人、猎人与农人；无论何时他们只要听到巫师巫婆们呐喊，血液里代代流传的猎神之血便会燃烧起来，他们带着自豪与战意吼叫着教所有野兽都畏惧的猎神名讳，他们是那个凭借凡人之躯夺回太阳的女人的后代，鞑哈亚人是战胜过天体的族群——他们无所畏惧，更不知道什么叫屈服！

自那以后，鞑哈亚有了它唯一且最伟大的女神，他们用富含陨铁的巨石雕刻出了她的轮廓——她的相貌早已不重要，她的身材高大与否也不是鞑哈亚人关注的重点，他们需要的只是一个面目不清的圣人，一个无所不能的符号、一个传说——

“现在那恶魔的猪猡又回到了大地之上！”

一束火焰被巫师从手中抛出，流星般在人群的目送下砸向囚禁黑野猪的兽笼，兽笼原本就被野猪拱得已经十分脆弱的结构在火焰的加热下很快开始垮塌。男男女女高呼着一致的口号后退，为勇士和野兽留出空间，这时第一头野猪已经顶破了笼子，第一位勇士也将长矛举平至胸前。这是神话里宿命的对决吗？不。野猪已经被饿了五天以上，饥饿给了它徒有其表的凶猛，而猎人勇士的长矛尖端已经涂上了见血封喉的剧毒，只需轻轻划破野猪的外皮，它就成了今晚的第一个战利品。

尼安需要的就是这样的时刻。

他搭上箭，拉满了弓，就像他们一周以来商量好的那样。

“为了你，安锡。”

像是一句祷词，也像是祝福，他低声地说道。

#

人们关注着最前方的战士，但药剂师看到的只有尼安。即使穿上了野猪猎人的装备，尼安在这些人里也十分显眼，起码对他来说是这样的。这个孩子坚信他是被神选中的，是特别的。

他是对的。药剂师承认从某个方面尼安和他的妹妹都是特殊的孩子。尼妮原本给他的印象是个跟在哥哥身边不爱说话的孩子，她常常用一种小心掩饰的警惕对待一切靠近的人。尼安对此的解释是他们兄妹两人小时候失去了父母，难免缺乏安全感。也许是因为这段经历，也许是因为他们的漂亮长相，药剂师一直觉得这两人有种易碎的脆弱感。

小姑娘和山田一起找上他的那个清晨，他也被吓了一跳。

“尼安睡着了吗？”还没来得及问好，尼妮立刻压低声音问道。

屋内的少年睡相不好，但起码没有醒来的迹象。

“晚上不太安分，但是黎明那段时间睡得很好。”他说完，尼妮脸上露出了松了口气的表情。东洋女人在女孩后面也向他欣慰地笑了下，害他心跳漏跳了两拍。

他把两人请进了客厅，又关上了尼安的房门，昨晚他在尼安第二次夜惊后调了一剂助眠的药剂给他喝下，估计一般动静没法吵醒他。

尼妮带着山田在桌旁坐下，两手往桌上一摆，开门见山地问他：“尼安是不是问起有关安锡的事情了？”

药剂师点了点头，“但我都按照你说的告诉他了。你知道他杀了米布夫人吗？”

女孩皱起了眉头，“我知道。”她说话时显得举重若轻，但桌上紧握的两只手却颤抖着。

“不要自责，孩子。”他安慰道，“这都是我们决定好的，米布夫人也是自愿的。”

“他没有伤害您吧。”尼妮说着迅速打量起了他身上是否有伤口。

“自保我还是做得来的。尼安并不像你说得那么疯癫，我们好好聊了一下，还想出了一个不错的主意。”药剂师把手向身后一扬，将盛放火药的罐子展示给她们。

尼妮一下就明白了他们的意图，这些火药足够将整个中心广场包括后面的鞑哈叶加工厂全都炸上天，可当天在那里的不只有联邦的人，还会有成百上千参加庆典的鞑哈亚人，尼妮选错了词，比起暗杀，屠杀才更贴切。

药剂师看到她的反应，随即明白过来是自己没把事情说清楚，“这些不会伤到你们的朋友，尼安的目标只有一个。”

他们的主意是让野猪取了总督的性命。

利用火药的爆炸惊扰野猪，让它们冲上庆典的高台，再利用家畜的血让它们把目标锁定在总督一人身上。这是一个古老的杀人方法，药剂师在书里读到西方古代有位国王就是被政敌用这样的方法暗杀的，但由于缺少证据，这样的杀人方法通常不会被定罪，而遭到这种手法暗杀的往往也都是十恶不赦之人。

尼妮听了之后沉吟许久，“只有你们两个人吗？如果成功了，你们有想过后路吗？”

药剂师没有回答。他没有告诉任何人，自从踏上鞑哈亚的那一天起他就没有打算活着离开这里。起码在那些雇佣兵都付出代价之前，他绝对不会离开。当初之所以答应帮助尼妮，也是因为他和老巫婆米布一样做好了觉悟。

“我会打晕尼安，把他带给你们带走。”他装出来一个笑容，虽然可信度不高。“他还是孩子。”

“大夫，你打不过尼安的。”尼妮笑着说。

尼安虽然有一张漂亮的脸蛋，但在猎手里，他从来都是收获最多、身手最矫健的之一。

“可是如果他留在这里就肯定会死。他是你的哥哥。”

尼妮不再笑了。她不笑的时候一点也不像个孩子，也一点都不脆弱。药剂师能从她的眼神中看到一些尼安特有的偏执，甚至是残忍。

“大夫，你又记错了。我们筹划到今天，是为了让我离开这里——离开尼安。”她站起来，身高不高，但整个身子向他压过去的时候气势依然让药剂师紧张起来。“这一切与他无关。”

“你们是家人。”他无力地反驳道。

“我知道！”尼妮在山田的按压下才没有绕过桌子揪起药剂师的领子，她很痛苦，也很厌恶这个话题，但尼妮还是表现出了一个十五岁女孩最勇敢的一面，她压抑住情绪，尽量不让自己显得歇斯底里。“可是我绝对不会和一个骗子、凶手一起离开。”

“我带她走。”山田抚摸着尼妮的后背，对药剂师说道。“不过前提是你也要跟来。我们两个女性在路上可能会吃亏。你是西方人，航行经验也丰富。你必须活着跟我们走。”山田的语气不容拒绝，药剂师有些烦恼地站起来又坐下，最后只好口头答应下来。

“他和安锡，我一个都不会原谅。”尼妮的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，盛满泪水。

在山田的安抚下，尼妮终于慢慢恢复了平静，她大口喘着气，有那么一会儿像是有些反胃，山田不得不像安抚小孩一样拍打她的后背，情况才稍稍缓解。

“第二周就有反应了？”

药剂师知道尼安的事不宜再聊，于是干脆岔开了话题，问起了山田。

“可能和她年龄较小有关系。”山田一边担忧地告诉他，一边轻柔地拍着尼妮的后背。“我给她的饮食已经很注意了，不过反应这几天越来越大。”

药剂师只点了点头，他也无话可说。山田比他医术高明得多，有关生育方面的专业知识也比他全面，此刻他也不好随便提意见。

尼妮才只有十五岁，联邦里大多数和她一个年纪的女孩都还在上学，而在鞑哈亚，女孩此时已经怀孕两周。

他理解尼妮对兄长和安锡的恨意。两个男孩都小看了她的能量，他们一起长大，彼此的关系独一无二，但此刻她坐在药剂师和东洋大夫面前，默不作声地筹划着一切——不是尼安，不是安锡。是她站到了最后。

现在药剂师只祈祷尼妮所有的计划顺利进行、尼安能将这关键的一箭射出去——他是安锡之外最优秀的猎人，他自己也是这么说的。

——尼安看到了那只特别的野猪，它被夹裹在它的同类之间显得个头有些小，不过这对尼安这样准头的射手来说不成问题，

#

“我六七岁的时候喜欢看安锡和尼安一起练习射箭。没有爸爸妈妈管，我们就一天到晚赖在安锡家的大院子里，做游戏、练习狩猎技巧，渴了饿了都有安锡家里的仆人送来吃喝，那是最棒的一段日子，棒到我几乎完全忘了我们是失去了父母的孤儿——他们被黑野猪神隐了，每个人都这么说，安锡更是信誓旦旦地告诉我他亲眼目睹了一切。

那时我相信安锡和尼安说的每一句话，我相信他们永远不会骗我，永远都对我好。”

“安锡是最好的。传说里的英雄、狩猎女神和那些使用枪炮的西方人没有一个比得上他。而尼安，他和其他孩子比也不差，不过总是差安锡一些。安锡有鞑哈亚岛上独一无二的红头发和白到透明的皮肤，他每个夏天都要花好大功夫把身上晒成棕色，好让自己看上去不那么像西方人。他很俊美，尼安也是，和安锡不同，尼安皮肤黝黑，但他的长相有点像西方那些白人，我也一样，我想等我长大了大概也能像他们一样好看。

十三四岁的时候他们身边就经常跟着女孩子们，而那个时候，我多渴望他们能回头多看我一眼。我希望我们这辈子都不分开。我想永远都住在安锡家的院子里，把真相和我看不到的那些事实都挡在不高的院墙外面。如果能这样就好了。“

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要用思考，而非感情去解决问题。

11

尼安和安锡的第一个女孩叫苏拉，她是猎户的女儿，有一双修长健美的腿和鹰一般的眼睛，是狩猎仪式上常驻的几位勇士之一。在一群同龄女孩之中，她一直是最瞩目的那个，所以自然也会注意同龄男孩里那些耀眼的少年。尼安和安锡在她十六岁的春天收到了苏拉的邀请，她邀请他们在白海退潮的时候去海滩玩。传话的女孩们说完就咯咯笑着散开，一边说着悄悄话一边回头打量安锡他们的表情。女孩子们都知道这邀请背后到底是什么意思，也好奇究竟这两个出众的男孩会不会答应苏拉的邀请。

尼安瞥了一眼树后藏着的女孩们，却也忍不住自己脸上的笑意。

“她邀请了我们两个，怎么办？”他把重音加在“两个”上，幸灾乐祸地看到安锡的耳朵红了。

“她不说清楚……”安锡嘟囔了一句，他很少这样说话含含糊糊，尼安把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，带着他向林子外面走去，“她该说清楚，到底……爱……爱哪一个。”他苦恼地揉了揉那头火一样的头发。

“苏拉爱所有年轻漂亮的男孩女孩，但只有对她来说好处最多的人会被邀请。”尼安随手摘了一片鞑哈叶在嘴里嚼，这让他显得有些轻浮，只有在和安锡在一起时他会让自己这样放松下来，不过一旦回到妹妹面前，他又会挺胸抬头，压低声音，显得像个长辈。

安锡笑过他这样的前后改变，不过也许也有些高兴，他想着尼安这个不靠谱的解释，脸上又有些发热。他确实喜欢苏拉，她是个好猎人，也是个体贴的朋友，但绝对没有想过要和她一起走进白海。这和孩子之间时常做的亲吻游戏或是互相抚慰不一样，是一场隆重且意义重大的仪式，对安锡的家族来说尤其如此。

尼安在他身边没完没了地讲着下流的笑话，他也不知道他这都是从哪里学来的。安锡不敢看他，一边走一边揪着道旁的鞑哈叶，一路将他的烦心事扯落在身后——在这个仪式的人选上，他想到过尼妮。这个念头他从没敢告诉过尼安，虽然他比尼安大一两岁，但现在尼安的力气也增长了不少，如果要跟他打架还是比较痛苦的。

安锡说不清他对于尼妮的感受，毕竟他们之间相差了五六岁，他一直把她当做妹妹对待。从前她和尼安太像了，只不过一个高一点，一个瘦小一些。现在尼妮长大了一些，和哥哥便不那么相似，她的说话声音变得尖细了一些，体温也上升了些——当她触碰到安锡裸露在外的皮肤，他会感到那块皮肤像被烧着了一样。她的视线也有同样的功能，它们一落到安锡的身上，他便能察觉到其中的热量，紧随着也浑身发热起来。他去问巫婆这是否是恶魔上身的缘故，米布却告诉他，男女之间有种特殊的感情，就是这样运作的。

可是安锡对此持怀疑态度。他有的时候也会梦到尼妮，不过不是尼安那些下流笑话里的那种梦境。

尼妮站在海水里，可是海面上那些细小的波纹却又微妙地以一种不规律的方式蠕动着。他眯起了眼睛仔细去看，尼妮对着皱起了眉，像是生气了。安锡从不会惹她生气，更害怕看到她有哪怕一丝丝的不顺心。她蹙起的眉毛让他的心都要碎了。安锡想走过去，问问她到底都发生了什么，但一拔腿他才发现自己并非在岸上眺望着尼妮，而是同样也身在海中，海水不安地蠕动着，像某种有生命的物种。他往往会在睡梦中感到真实的潮湿阴冷，此刻这种感觉爬上他的小腿，将他禁锢在原地。

尼妮哭了。他隔着不远不近的一片海水，看到女孩的泪水珍珠似的坠入海面。他终于想起到底是在何时见过她如此伤心的样子——那是她和尼安的父母神隐的那一日，她试图攀着他的手臂去碰触自己昏迷不醒的哥哥，可安锡始终没有看到尼妮绝望挥舞着的小臂。他还沉浸在一段可以用恐怖来形容的记忆之中，眼前只有海水、白海、白海的喧嚣、人鱼，以及大火。

突然，他再也看不到尼妮了。一片凝重的黑暗将女孩圣洁的轮廓包裹住，这是安锡一生中最恐惧的存在，是噩梦的最深处。黑暗不断吞噬着周围所有的哪怕反射一丝光线的物品，它们向他靠近，带着毋庸置疑的杀意。

它们要来了，是恶魔，是鞑哈亚的黑暗，是死亡，是愚昧和盲目。

安锡被它们刺穿。

苏拉发出一声甜美的喘息，她挺直了腰杆，扬起下巴，将胸乳和嘴唇都交给了午后的太阳。安锡的精液从她的腿间溢出一丝，她不安地挪动了一下腰胯，在充分享受过高潮的甜蜜后，缓缓落下了上身，趴伏在安锡的胸前，任凭后继无力的潮水冲刷着两人的后背。

安锡环抱着她，充分感受自己的一部分彻底完全地被另一个人所接受的愉悦。苏拉的胸乳紧贴着他的，她的躯体比白海温热一些，却远没有达到让安锡感到被灼伤那么强烈。他缓慢地安抚着女猎手的后背，一只手揉着她后脑顺滑的短发。这样的温存并不像那些没心没肺的男孩们说得那样麻烦冗长，他在两人逐渐同步的喘息中找到了一种新奇的默契，而苏拉用她所剩不多的力气吻遍了他的胸口和脖颈，将欢爱的余韵延长。

尼安原本在远处看着他们，此刻也走近了，安锡抬起头与他对视，发现朋友的眼中流动着着一种陌生的情绪，一瞬间他以为尼安看透了自己方才经历的噩梦，那些他不曾告知任何人的欲念。

苏拉察觉尼安的到来，发出了邀请的娇哼，却仍不愿意从安锡的身上离开。她被白海和猎神的后裔搞得太舒服了，心中只有继续的念头。尼安蹲下来，也抚摸起了苏拉的后背，他的手追赶着安锡的手背，最后握住了他。

滚烫。

安锡想要将手抽走，但尼安已经不再是他当年抱回家的那个男孩，他吐了嘴里的鞑哈叶，俯下身扯住了安锡的红发，将他的脸拉近。安锡以为他要亲吻自己，却不知道要怎么躲闪。尼安在他们鼻尖相碰前停下，只静静地看着他，喷出一股股让他难以承受的炽热吐息。

“安锡，”尼安抓紧了他的手背，“我……”

他再也忍不住，用苏拉刚刚教给他的方法亲吻了尼安。猎手在他们之间发出一声调笑的惊呼，又扭动起了腰臀，让安锡勃起的性器重新插回体内。她仰起头兴致颇高地观察着他们接吻的样子，姿态愈发妩媚。

和肌肤炽热的触感不同，尼安的吻是一片恐怖的黑暗，是阴冷的潮水，是他畏惧的一切。安锡在品尝到这滋味后几乎立刻结束了它。

不该是这样。安锡懊恼地想到。尼安半张着嘴呆愣了一会儿，最后叹了口气。

“我就当没发生过。”

“男孩们，”苏拉在她的起伏中断断续续地说，“有些事，你们越是想让人忘掉，以后的反作用就越大。”

安锡无法回应这话，尼安则二话没说脱掉了他的外袍，将苏拉拉向自己，亲吻起她的嘴唇来。

那天直到傍晚他们三人才真正心满意足，可纵使苏拉如何热情，安锡还是很难将那股阴冷的恐惧驱除体外。尼安也许注意到了他的异样，时不时要向他抛来担忧的目光。

第二日，总督府宣布在岛上靠近聚落的地方修建鞑哈叶的加工工厂。宪兵队点燃了炮仗和火枪，杀死了两户反对占用土地的居民。苏拉死在枪管下，她用来捕杀野猪的长矛也带走了宪兵的一条命。火葬仪式开始前，安锡从她的尸体之中挖出一块子弹的碎片，将这一小块金属切成两片， 和尼安一人一半吞入肚中。

#  
野猪凄声尖叫着冲向勇士，它们闻到这些猎手身上的血腥味便失去了所有理智。那只经过特别标记的野猪靠近了，它看上去是所有饿猪里最凶的一头，尼安想要拉弓，却发现他手上所拿并非事先准备好的弓箭。

“黑夜”正躺在他的手上，他的右手食指扣在扳机的位置，它一出现，广场上的灯火瞬间暗了一度，人们纷纷察觉出了异样，方才沸腾的气氛被扼在众人的喉咙之，寒意、杀意、恶意从尼安的手中蔓延出去。

尼安试图再去瞄准野猪，枪管却不由他控制，无形的力量推动着他爱的手腕。先前台下负责安全的宪兵队也许以为尼安是表演节目的客人，对于他掏出枪支的举止并没有加以制止，可紧接着他们察觉了异样。这位表演的客人并没有将枪口对准那些四散逃离的野猪（有些已经被优秀的猎人所猎杀），而是以一种接近挣扎的姿态将枪口一点点移动到了庆典的舞台之上、鲁道夫总督所在的位置。

这是猎神的旨意吗，还是说是那盼着鞑哈亚沉入永夜的恶魔在捣鬼？尼安无助地四下张望，他托起枪管的双臂是无辜的，他搭在扳机上的手指也是无辜的，可手里的枪支却是十恶不赦的，真的有人能理解他现在的处境吗，那些平日里庸庸碌碌的人们，他们能理解尼安现在面对的两难境地吗？

群众惊呼着，对着尼安手里漆黑的枪管指指点点，他们认出来了，那就是杀死安锡的凶器！勇士们保护着民众向后撤退出了一个半径一米多的圈来。他们大部分都知道安锡的意外，也领教过枪杆的厉害，此刻他们却束手无措——在面对飞禽猛兽时，勇士们敢于主动出击，可尼安手里的枪并非活物，他们无法通过刺穿它的喉咙、划伤它的动脉来克制它的杀意。

谋杀是它的本能。就像人要吃饭、鱼要游水。

舞台上的宪兵们保护着总督，用单薄的身体挡在他身前。似乎是觉得他的保镖们都太瘦小了，总督一边向后躲着，一边不断将他请来的那些宾客往前推去。

鲁道夫这下终于知道安锡的意思了。纵使青年已经死了，他的话仍保有着效力。他一定是早就察觉到了总督并非真心实意同意这些媾和条件。该死，他就知道世上根本就没有不耍一丝诡计的圣人。他从人肉盾牌的缝隙里打量着尼安，啊，又是一个年轻的男孩，又是那样一张不知所措的面庞。鲁道夫心虚地立刻断开了视线，催促地拽了拽前一排肉盾的衣服后襟。

士兵们在他的提点下端起了枪，瞄准了尼安。他们的距离足够接近，都能随时将对方一枪毙命。可他们也都知道，今天不是一个适合杀人的场合，这是庆典，是用来庆祝虚假和平的一出大戏。尼安心中想着他和药剂师真正的目标，用尽全力不扣动扳机，而士兵们也拼命抵抗着他们对枪口本能的恐惧，不去扣动扳机。

一声撕裂般的尖叫划过气氛僵持的广场，人们被吓得一个激灵，都慌忙挤着去看究竟发生了什么。尼安转过头去，却看到那尖叫着的东西向自己扑来——他下意识地弓起身体企图闪躲，这样一下他的意志力便功亏一篑了。

人们紧接着听到了第二声巨响，这是枪声。他们也跟着尖叫起来，向后逃去，而舞台上的士兵则探着头寻找尼安和他手中的枪。一直落网的野猪不断凄厉尖叫着向舞台的一角冲去，它撞飞了尼安，现在疼得晕头转向。

尼安被撞飞的枪口对着天空放出了一枪，他惊魂未定地坐在了广场还有些温热的石板地上，耳中响起连续不断的嗡鸣。黑夜落在了他的身边，枪管滚烫，凶狠地仍将它的方向对准抬上的鲁道夫总督。但纵使它的杀意如何顽固，也只能到此为止了，刚刚那是它最后的一颗子弹，献给了夜晚的天空。

将死的凶器不再继续吞噬周遭的光明，反而开始吐出一股股星光来。尼安看着这把钢铁怪物，表情慢慢变成了困惑和不解。而身边的民众们也一样好奇地将目光投向了这把与众不同的枪。

它死了。这把杀死了安锡的罪魁祸首终于彻底死了。

在鞑哈亚人朴素的概念里，最大的敌人已经被消灭了。都是因为黑夜和制造它的恶魔，噩梦和死亡才会降临鞑哈亚。现在光明女神和她的祝福要像祷词里唱的那样回到岛上了，每一个人都热切地盼望着被突如其来的温暖和光明包围，然后被告知：从此以后，你们都不必担心了，不必去思考了；你们又一次安全了，在这样盛大而温暖的明光之中——

今夜的第三声巨响来自广场之外不远处的鞑哈叶加工厂。它爆炸时发出了如此明亮的强光，爆炸掀起的热浪席卷了几百米之外广场上欣喜祈祷着的人们——他们甚至还未反应过来爆炸的巨响意味着什么，那过于灵验的奇迹便包裹住了他们。

“是火！是流星！是生命！是母亲的乳汁，是那白野猪腐烂的尸体！

光明！光明！光明！”

巫师的话淹没在火海之中。

TBC


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安锡死了，一切结束了。

12

“别管他了！”

四散逃跑的人群中，山田逆流而上，试图抓住同样逆流行走的药剂师。

“那是个孩子，我不能放着他不管！”药剂师拨开几个灰头土脸的宪兵，又向广场中央靠近了一些。他还是看不到尼安，加工厂爆炸的瞬间他失去了少年的行踪。尼安到最后都无法杀死总督，不过这不要紧，他们的目标原本就是加工厂，鲁道夫只是一个附带的目标。

尽管尼妮和山田都告诉过他最后逃跑时不要带上尼安，他还是无法放下一个孩子自己逃跑。他不知道尼安究竟对尼妮和她的父母都做了什么，可他愿意相信一个孩子的性命比复仇更重要、比任何事都重要。

工厂爆炸带来的大火很快殃及了那些用来供人寻欢作乐的帐篷，广场此刻变成了巨大的火刑架，由于附近没有水源，火势顺着风向开始追赶逃跑的人群，一阵阵烤野猪肉的香味甚至盖过了工厂飘来的化学味道。鲁道夫的雇佣兵们因为先前大多守在帐篷周围巡视，在大火蔓延开始后他们是第一批遭殃的。一些皮肉焦烂的佣兵尖叫着从药剂师的身边跑过，他此刻却顾不上去庆祝自己大仇得报。山田的声音离他越来越远，他有些担心她是否被人群冲撞。她为什么跑上来了，难道不应该在日落那一刻就带着尼妮一起逃走吗。

靠近舞台的几顶帐篷轰然爆炸，将人群的不安又推向了新的极点。那几顶帐篷想必是庆典用来存放美酒的地方，药剂师祈祷着男孩千万不要还在那附近躲藏，却无论如何都无法从浓烟和火光里找到尼安的影子。

山田终于追了上来，由于刚刚的爆炸，人们的撤离速度加快了不少，她抓住了药剂师的一只胳膊，“请您跟我走吧。”她用恳切的语气说道，眼中闪烁着药剂师背后的火光。“我们都需要您。”

“尼安不知道去哪里了……”

“孩子会长大，”山田又把他的另一只胳膊也抓住了，“会长大，就要面对自己的错误、罪过。如果留在这里是他的选择，我们应该尊重他的选择。”

山田的话虽然无情，但她的眼中噙着泪光。这是几个月来药剂师第二次看到她流泪，这让他不知所措起来。

“他从前到底都做了什么，没有人告诉我，他自己也从来没提起过——可现在我们在谈的是一条人命，大夫，帮帮我，找到那个孩子。”他不得不大喊才能让声音盖过人群、爆炸和野猪的嘶嚎。

“医生，您听我说，”山田不肯放手，被烟熏过后眼泪流得更凶了，“那孩子不是您自己。他有他的过去，也有他的责任。尼安想死，我不能让您也把命赔上。”

药剂师还想再辩解一句，却感到手腕上微微刺痛，他低下头看到自己手腕上不知何时已经被扎了几根细细的金针，紧接着眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

山田赶紧扶住了将要倒下的药剂师，用惊人的力气将他背起来。此处的烟越来越大，火势开始向周边的树林发展，这里一刻也不能多呆了。她只祈祷尼安此刻不在这片火海之中，她希望他早早地逃离了这里——可怜的男孩，他从来都不属于这里。

她背着药剂师调了个头，赶上了逃跑的人群。

#

很少有人选择这个时候逃向昨日港——除了要向陆地传讯的总督和他的护卫们。

尼妮和船长远远地便看到护卫们举着煤油灯从山上的小径一路下来。船长无声地示意他的水手们将船上的灯熄灭，又脱下了他的外套，盖在尼妮的身上。

今天本不该有船只出港，山田找来的船长和陆桥商会有来往，因此今天被特许离港，只是现在早已经过了之前约定好的离港时间，谨慎起见，鲁道夫总督不要察觉此事最好。

“……去给会长先写一封信，要求调兵。加工厂被毁，我本人受了重伤……”鲁道夫一揉了揉他被擦破皮的手肘，斟酌了一下，又加道，“之前的和平协定一笔勾销，不管陆桥商会的老头有什么意见，这座岛上的人首先破坏了协议，现在他们休想……”

看上去像是文书的人在一个小本上快速记下鲁道夫说的重点。等他们骂骂咧咧地接近酒馆附近时，鲁道夫又停了下来。

“让来的人第一件事就把岛上红头发的人家全处理掉。”

文书犹豫了一下，又匆匆记下这一笔。

尼安没有杀死鲁道夫。尼妮心中松了口气。可为什么药剂师和山田大夫到现在都没回来，他们难道去救尼安了吗？他没有刺杀总督，能活到工厂爆炸是理所当然的，可是如果他真的活下来了，她又该怎么办，原谅他、允许他一起上船吗？

“船长，一会儿如果有山田大夫和药剂师之外的人想上船，你一定要让你的水手们把他赶下去。”她抓着船长的裤子，轻声嘱咐道。

“小姑娘家家，仇人倒不少。”船长撇了撇嘴，“我女儿在你这个岁数还在上学呢。”

“那么她很幸运。”尼妮将自己裹得严实些，蜷缩在了角落里。

人们曾经也这样说她。尼妮，你和尼安运气真好，能有安锡一家照拂。安锡对你们真好，就像亲哥哥一样。

她每每想到这里都忍不住咬紧牙关。

#

安锡在她十五岁那天生日时带她走入了白海。她当时多幸福啊，她和世界上最好的男孩在一起了，他们有着同样的志向，在同一个组织中为同一个目标而努力。她感觉自己不仅是安锡的恋人，更是他的战友和最好的朋友。苏拉一家死后，安锡和尼安不知为何疏远了很多，她不明白其中缘由，但心中暗暗有些高兴，因为安锡终于肯回过头来看她。

尼妮拥抱着安锡结实的后背，觉得得到了自己从五岁开始就渴望的整个世界。他是如此滚烫而真实，尼妮只有紧咬着嘴唇才能让自己不尖叫出来。这是她的第一个男孩，她前所未有地相信她是爱着安锡的，比天上的太阳更炽烈，比他们身下的白海更汹涌。恋人们在此坦诚地将自己交给彼此，也要交换一切秘密。

不知道安锡曾在这片海里和其他女孩交代过什么秘密。尼妮想到其他女孩的存在，却并不感到嫉妒或是好奇。她有一种强烈的感觉，只有自己是他最后的女孩，她和安锡都是为了彼此而存在的。

尼妮多天真啊，一旦将这种唯一性加在他们两人的身上，她立刻感受到了一种宿命感，一种只有身处无垠海洋之中才能感受到的坚定，却又渺小的存在感。

安锡不断轻声赞美着她的身体，等他们都平复下来，他又不断安抚着她的后背、捋顺她的头发。他一定已经相当习惯这么做了，但尼妮对此不在意。如果她比安锡年长几岁，一定也会在在他能下海前结交几个男孩，但一旦他们遇到彼此，之后就只能属于彼此了。

“先不要告诉尼安，”她靠在安锡的胸口，手指轻轻拨弄着他粉嫩的乳头，“他会揍你的。”

“你哥哥打不过我，记得吗。”安锡吻着她的头顶，满足地叹了口气。“我爱你。”

“你对其他女孩这么说过吗？”尼妮笑着问。

“没有，当然没有。只有你。”

“那我也爱你。”她捧起安锡的脸亲了亲，他长得英俊，脸蛋也嫩嫩的，尼妮觉得自己说一万遍爱他也不足以表达自己的喜爱。“我要把所有的秘密都告诉你，好吗?”

交换秘密，这就是恋人们正式确定关系的最后一步了。尼妮红着脸，等待安锡的回答，她俊美的恋人却没有表现出羞涩，反而面露难色。

“今天，在这里就说吗？”

“安锡，你有不想让我知道的秘密吗？”

安锡撇开视线，一时没有作答。

尼妮只觉得他需要鼓励，于是坐起来，背对着他，面向白海。

“那我们就把秘密告诉白海，告诉人鱼，就像葬礼上人们做的那样。等我们都死了，再从鱼的口中打听。”

于是安锡也坐了起来，环抱住她，将海风挡在臂弯之外。

“好，你说吧。”他吻了吻尼妮的耳垂，鼓励道。

她讲了三个秘密，一个有关她偷看到尼安和女孩媾和，另一个是她偷偷地喜欢岛上的东洋女人山田，最后一个她太过害羞，只好一头扎进海里，告诉那些游动的鱼。

“我从很小的时候就爱着你，安锡。我一直想问你，你爱我吗。这就是我最后，也是最大的秘密。”

这段话在海里只是一串无意义的气泡，不知道有没有鱼听见，不过她从海里站起来后又搂住安锡吻了吻，才让砰砰直跳的心平静了一些。

她是如此坦荡，这一生中她将自己的一切都毫不掩饰地呈现出来，她不认为那是一种脆弱。爱和猎物一样，都需要主动出击才能狩猎回来。

“这就是我全部的秘密。”她将自己的猎物搂得紧紧的，却觉得安锡身体僵硬，丝毫不如刚才那般热情。“轮到你了。”

她不知道当时他的脑中经过了怎样剧烈的挣扎，他的秘密为何如此深沉，但怀中的身体一点点冷却下来，给了她直观的感受。她抬头看向安锡，他脸色阴沉。

“尼妮，我的秘密如果伤害了你，你还能守住誓言吗？” 

“你把秘密告诉白海，我等死了之后再打听，这样起码在我活着的日子里还会一直爱着你。”

尼妮也许说了她这一生中最浪漫的谎言。但安锡相信了，他转向大海，讲出了他的秘密。

这是晨昏交接的时刻，是恶魔即将战胜女神的时刻，安锡并不畏惧恶魔，但恶魔却可以轻易地占有他身后的尼妮。她用了巫婆教她的法子，让自己的耳朵变得比平常灵敏十几倍。她并非是想背叛他们的誓言，但安锡凝重的神色的确令她忧心。

白海试图将安锡的秘密吞入腹中，但借助恶魔的力量，尼妮截下了它们。

“我在此告知你我全部的秘密。以女猎神的名义起誓，我的话里没有一句谎言。”

#

尼安醒来时，海水正一下下舔着他的脚掌，沙子将他的身体硌得生疼。他爬起来四下张望，发现自己处在一片从未见过的海滩，但脚边的海洋却是他熟悉对的白海。

发生了什么？

黑夜死了。随后光明降临——加工厂轰然爆炸，他蜷起身体试图躲过第一波冲来的热浪，但一个熟悉的身影冲了过来，他在失去意识前被那人护在了身后。

“醒了？”

尼安回过头，却看到一张意想不到的熟脸——十六岁的苏拉翘着小腿坐在一截枯木上，和他上一次见到安锡时他的动作一模一样。

“你已经死了。”他冷静地说。

“安锡也死了。”苏拉耸了耸肩膀，“别忘了，杀死我的弹片还留在你们的体内。”

“那我死了吗？”他发问，随后又觉得不太可能，摇了摇头，“我不可能死了。我是女猎神的代行人，不会这么轻易地死掉。”

“你是我温柔的好爱人，尼安，女猎神的代行人不是死了的安锡吗？”苏拉笑得她发辫上缠绕着贝壳都晃动了起来。

“你不明白。我都看到了，我小时候因为……意外溺水死了，是女猎神救了我的命。”

苏拉跳下了枯木，“别傻了，尼安。你知道救你的是安锡。”

“的确是他将我送回家的——”

“是安锡救了你的命——在你干下那些蠢事之后，他为了救你的命做了不少事。你什么都不知道，一觉醒来还是那个懵懂无知的男孩。现在岛上的恶魔逃跑的逃跑，该死的也已经死得差不多了，他已经不必继续保护你，你也无法继续一无所知下去了。”苏拉扯起他的前襟，让尼安不得不看向她那双鹰一般的眼睛。

“我不明白。”他固执地说。

“尼安，你知道尼妮想杀了你吗？”苏拉平静地说。

尼安的怒火一下冲到了头顶，“你在胡说什么。”

“我可怜的尼安，尼妮想杀了你，还有安锡。她为此筹划了三天三夜，有很多人都帮助了她，甚至你自己也间接促成了这一切。一切都是因为安锡说漏嘴的秘密。但是你没法责怪他，他背负着这个沉重的包袱太久了，他想喘一口气，想找个解脱。即使他不知道尼妮已经将一切秘密都听了去，那天之后他还是去找了那个酒囊饭袋鲁道夫，对他做了一系列没什么实质意义的要求。你知道为什么吗？”

安锡独自找过鲁道夫？尼安的好奇一时压过了愤怒。

“他找那个总督干什么？”

“为了处理好后续事宜。他当时已经做好了打算要带尼妮离开鞑哈亚。”

#

独立派游击队队长、猎神在鞑哈亚的代行人，下一任精神领袖，女孩们的梦中情人。安锡数不清他到底有多少个头衔，尽管这些他宁愿一个都不要。尤其最近这个想法越来越强烈。

他刚一出生就被授予了和女猎神对话的能力。只是虽然家族的长辈这样说，他却从来都没听到过那位女神的神谕。他一直以为家里的这个精神领袖的职业只是一个虚职，并无具体事务。直到唐一家人搬到他们家隔壁。

在安锡的记忆中，唐是鞑哈亚的一名普通猎户，但她的妻子却是一个白皮西方人。据说是在上一次内乱里从联邦逃出来的难民。她嫁给了唐后为他生了一个儿子和一个小三岁的女儿。那就是尼安和尼妮。他们搬来那天，安锡发誓他看到了世上最可爱的小男孩和小女孩，他迫不及待想要认识他们，却在跑过去打招呼时注意到了唐夫妇脸上凝固的表情，和戒备地挡在自己孩子身前的手臂。年纪尚小的妹妹咬着手指，根本没有注意到安锡的接近，但和安锡年纪相仿尼安却从父亲的手臂后露出半张脸，上下打量起了安锡。安锡被他看得不自在，也就没有继续向前走。

尼安看到他这样的举止，露出了一个笑容。不知为何安锡看了觉得背后冷嗖嗖的。

一种不自然的笑容在夫妻两人看到安锡的父母后浮现在他们脸上。安锡虽然是个小孩，但也看出来这对夫妇似乎有些畏惧自己的父母。

“安锡，记得平时要多关照尼安和尼妮，盯紧他们不要乱跑。”

父母回到家后这样叮嘱他，安锡那时还不明白他们为什么如此害怕这家人会逃走，不明白那个西方女人对鞑哈亚来说意味着什么。对于一个孩子来说，他最感兴趣的还是自己的同龄人。

尼安和尼妮在经历家庭剧变前给他的印象和两人长大后是完全相反的。长大后的尼安开朗、好动，甚至有些轻浮，只有在妹妹面前显得稳重一些，而小时候的他则完全是另一个人——文静，眼神阴郁，让人猜不到想法，好像不长的人生里已经藏了很多沉重的过往。

最初安锡对父母的嘱咐不屑一顾，对尼安兄妹的监视仅仅是想起来时看上一两眼，直到有一天他一人在家时，看到尼安那位美丽的白皮母亲探头探脑地向安锡家里看去，似乎在确认什么。他提起了兴趣，将自己藏在壁橱里，想看看确认家中无人后他的邻居到底要干些什么。

尼安的父母很快又走到了他目力所及的范围之内，只不过这一次每人背上了一只看上去沉甸甸的包裹，尼安的父亲还将熟睡中的尼妮抱在怀里。夫妻两人警惕地慢慢走出了前院，眼看就要踏上大路。

唐一家人的房间里这时突然传出一声巨响，安锡眯着眼睛看过去，七八岁的尼安跌跌撞撞地从房子里冲了出来，他的手腕还捆着半截没有被解开的绳子。他的父母回过头来，不知所措地看着他们的儿子，眼中竟充满了恐惧。

“你们不能走，你们说好了要留在这里，主祭司一家那么相信我们，你们不能离开。”

这些话用尼安稚嫩的童音说出来显得十分违和，对于一个七八岁的孩子来说，他的语气和表情太过成熟，安锡看着也觉得很不舒服。

“尼安，求求你，想想你的妹妹……”他的母亲看上去要哭出来了，而他的父亲则用一只胳膊紧紧护住了熟睡的尼妮。

“我们是鞑哈亚人，妈妈，无论你再怎么想，我们都已经是光神的子民，再也无法回到你的伪神身边了！”

尼安语气激动，用一种狂热的口吻说服着他的父母，“你们逃不掉的。”到最后，他反而平静下来，“回来吧，爸爸，妈妈，我们今晚还要和主祭司一家吃饭。如果到时候他们发现你们不在了，我没法解释。”

他慢慢走向自己的父母，秀气稚嫩的脸上带着让安锡和唐夫妇都感到汗毛倒立的笑容。他向自己的父亲伸出双臂，唐立刻会意，蹲下来将怀里的尼妮交给了儿子。尼安熟练地抱着他的妹妹，轻轻摇晃着她，嘴里低声哼唱了些什么，他不再看自己的父母一眼，返身向屋内走去。

唐一家的闹剧草草收场，夫妇两人意味深长地对望一眼，最后卸下了肩上的包裹，跟在儿子身后返回了他们的家。

可那表情并不像回到家中。安锡心想。他们像是两个步入牢笼的犯人。

他突然明白了自己父母叮嘱他看紧这一家人的意思。看上去他们一直都在找机会跑路，只不过安锡搞不明白他们为什么想离开这里，又为什么只带着女儿，不带上儿子。他想到尼安出现在室外前，屋内传来的那一声爆响和他手上的绳索，突然有了一个猜想。

他们是否是为了离开尼安才试图逃跑——他不是被抛下了，而是被刻意绑起关在屋内，因为只有这样，夫妻两人才能正常活动，离开此地。

安锡从壁橱里爬出来，又趴到另一个更靠近唐一家的窗户旁，探着头试图观察屋内的情况。他垫着脚调整了几个角度，最后终于看到了室内晃动的人影，已经将妹妹放回摇篮之中的尼安。

他屏住呼吸，想要继续观察这个诡异的男孩，也就在这时，尼安抬起了头，也看向了他。

“不要告诉任何人。”

尼安用口型告诉他，随后鬼魅一般地笑了。

安锡从对视之中艰难地拔出，感到浑身上下都被冷汗浸透了，他的心脏砰砰直跳，说不上来是害怕还是兴奋，唯一知道的一件事是，他很想认识尼安，想了解他。

你为什么会那样笑？

安锡咬了咬牙，决定不告诉父母邻居家今日的出逃。

傍晚果然如尼安所说，在安锡父母回到家后，唐一家人登门拜访。四个大人关在后厨里一边料理一边不知在商讨什么，而孩子们则被落在了前厅，尼安抱着他的妹妹，又一次用那种深邃的眼神打量起安锡来。

“我什么都没说。”安锡被这个比自己还小一两岁的男孩看怕了，直截了当地说道。

“谢谢你这么体贴，安锡。”

他从没告诉过尼安自己的名字。想必一定是他从自己的父母那里打听来的。

“你的父母吵架了吗？”安锡索性装起了傻，“我听见你们好像在争执什么……”

一直趴在尼安肩头的尼妮此时揉了揉惺忪的睡颜，转过了头。“吵架？”

尼安爱怜地揉了揉妹妹团子一样雪白柔嫩的脸蛋。“你听错了，尼妮，没有人吵架。”

太阳落山后，安锡主动点起了一只煤油灯，带着尼安将他又熟睡过去的妹妹安放到了自己的卧室，两人出来后，又回到正厅，在餐桌旁坐下。大人们还没有结束他们的密谈，安锡只能百无聊赖地剥起了一颗石榴。

“你有话想问我吗？”尼安盯着他手里的石榴，微微一笑。

安锡停下了手上的动作。他知道该来的总会来的。

“尼安，你的父母为什么想离开这里。”他没想到其他更委婉的问法，最后选择了直截了当。

“为了逃避鞑哈亚的信仰。”尼安也直截了当地告诉了他，“我的母亲如你所见是个西方人，在内乱发生前，她是一个崇拜伪神的信徒。”

“什么叫伪神？”

在鞑哈亚的信仰里，光明女神有无数化身，东洋人的神也是女神的分身，西洋人的神也是，在安锡的概念里，没有神是虚假、无用、邪恶的，他们都在用各自独特的方式维持着某种秩序，是必须而真实的。

“伪神就是错误的、人造的。是金钱和物欲中诞生的非自然神。”尼安所讲的词汇对于安锡来说有些过于晦涩，他试着理解，最后只是皱起了眉头。

尼安将他手里的石榴抢过来，自己剥了起来。“我知道这些，是因为你们世代侍奉的猎神选择了我做她的代行人。”

“你胡说。”安锡拍桌而起，“我才是猎神的后裔，她是我的女神，也是我的先祖。只有我才能做她的代行人。”

尼安懒洋洋地吃起了汁水丰满的石榴籽，“好啊，那么你收到过她的任何神谕吗？”

安锡涨红了脸。可他不能在一个外人，尤其是一个混血的外人面前承认自己从来都没有接到过女猎神的神谕。

“那么你呢，女猎神会和你说话吗！”

“会啊。”尼安掰下一块石榴递给安锡，上面结满了丰满的红色果实，看上去是整块石榴里最甜美的一部分。“就算是现在，她也在我的耳边低语。她让我友善待你。”

安锡羞愤地接过了石榴。他不相信这个男孩才是真正的代行人，但内心的最深处，他听到自己的声音在说着，如果这是真的就好了。

“女猎神还说什么了。”他虚张声势地刁难道。

“她说，她很爱你，安锡。她希望你得偿所愿。”

尼安淡淡地瞥了他一眼，把最后的石榴全都啃进了肚子里。

“帮我一个忙。爸爸妈妈不会善罢甘休，如果以后他们还要带着尼妮逃跑，你就把她带到你的房间。如果她害怕，你就告诉他我们的父母被黑野猪恶魔缠上，梦魇缠身。我会想办法对付他们的。”

安锡盯着他递过来的石榴，不知要如何回答。

“可是你为什么不和你的父母一起走呢。为什么一定要留下他们？”

尼安平静的表情露出了一丝裂缝。

“她不肯告诉我。我只是不得不这样做。”

话语中突如其来的脆弱让安锡第一次意识到，尼安其实还是个比他小些的男孩。他们一样对这些大人的词汇感到不知所措，对他们高深莫测的指令感到委屈。

晚餐开始前，尼妮醒了过来。她跑到哥哥身边坐下，茫然无知地在大人的帮助下进食。她看上去很幸福、满足，对飘荡在餐桌之上接近于肃杀的气氛毫无察觉。安锡对她的羡慕几乎夺眶而出。

#

异变发生的前夜，安锡又一次提出了将尼妮接到自己的房间过夜，但尼安委婉地拒绝了他。尼安最近的气色越来越差，明明是个小孩，脸上却已经有了老相。他不得不整夜整夜看守仍旧坚定地试图逃跑的父母，他们这段时间变得越来越固执，并且念念叨叨着日期将近，好像有什么重大的事在等着他们去完成。

安锡担心尼安再这样下去会出事，但他却有些苦涩地拍着胸脯说，女神一直在保佑着他。相比起初识时的害怕，他发现和他了解越深，自己对他的同情和怜悯便越强烈。他从来都不嫉妒尼安拥有了女猎神的神谕，相反，他感到一种深深的愧疚。

“如果你需要我的帮助，无论何时我都会赶到。”安锡向他承诺到。尼安用不属于他年龄的沧桑口吻轻声答应了下来，这就是他们的最后一次见面——或者说是安锡和曾经的尼安的最后一次见面。

异变发生时，安锡和父母都在熟睡。直到唐夫妇夺门而出后，安锡才被一种尖利的直觉从睡梦中唤醒。他在潜意识里明白是尼安出事了。

他首先遵守诺言检查了尼妮是否安全，随后顺着三人一路留下的踪迹飞一般地跑向了海滩。他不确定自己会在那里看到什么，不过他答应了尼安会帮助他，就意味着无论发生了什么事，他都会站在他这一边。老巫婆在他的身后穿着粗气让他慢一些，但安锡等不了她，他必须去拯救尼安。

今天落入险境的本应该是他，受女神驱使的责任原本也应该是他的，尼安却代替他承担了这一切。他如今所能做的只有不惜代价、尽力弥补。

安锡来到昨日港时，红玉公主的旅店已经变成了巨大的火堆，一些侥幸逃出的客人赤身裸体地在沙滩上凝望着冲天的火光，不知如何是好。他冲过去抓住旅店老板，询问他是何人纵火。

“是一对夫妇，疯了，全身都是伤，还在高喊着有些像通用语的胡话。他们扔了些包裹进来，又点燃了它们——餐厅一下就炸了，紧接着是二楼的客房……”

安锡放下了店主，“他们往哪边去了？”

店主惊魂未定地把手一指，“东边。还有个小孩，我瞅着像是——”

尼安。

他现在已经大概知道了为何女猎神要阻止这对夫妇离开他们的视线。这大概有时西方白皮佬的伎俩，他们之中有善于蛊惑人的高手，会让普通人生出异常偏激的想法。上一次西方联邦的内乱就是源起于宗教团体的暴乱，而如果安锡没有猜错，尼安的母亲应该就是那种危险的女巫。

他心里清楚此刻尼安的境况已经极其危险，因此不由得攥紧了手中的长矛。

如果必要的话，他会负责承担一切的后果。

呛人的烟味渐渐被安锡落到了身后，他发现尼安和唐夫妇并没有跑出多远，他们大约都已经体力透支，而仅剩不多的理智如今大概也已经消耗殆尽。

安锡找到尼安的时候，他正被他的母亲用一只几乎没有几块完整皮肤的手按在白海之中。男孩的四肢拼命挣扎着，可是口鼻却无法浮出水面，母亲的手掌没有一丝慈悲，曾经它曾怎样轻抚过尼安的头顶，此刻就如何用力地想将他置于死地。

他们已经完全忘了此刻他们正在谋杀的是自己的儿子，甚至察觉不到谋杀这件事。夫妇两人大笑着，像是完成了一件伟业，为酣畅淋漓地庆祝而向白海献上了他们的儿子。这一场景如此丑陋，如此令人唾弃。

安锡记得自己举起了手中的长矛，首先掷向了母亲——她已不再美丽动人，脸上的皮肤被她长长的指甲划成一道一道，褐色的眼珠变成一种浑浊的灰色。当长矛刺穿她的身体，西方女人只发出了轻轻的一声嘤咛，带着她那副夸张的笑脸倒入和白海之中。

妻子死去的事实没有让尼安的父亲回过神来。他痴痴地看着妻子在海面上一沉一浮的尸体，像是得到了什么启示，接替了她的任务，又将手放到了儿子的后脑勺上。

安锡终于涉水赶来，他发现尼安在水中已经不再挣扎了，于是干脆地拔下了女人身上的长矛。唐已经失去了理智，无法判断此刻安锡的动作，这对安锡来说有利，他几乎不用掩饰就直接从后面将长矛刺进了唐的喉咙。

男人的尸体也倒入了水中。安锡来不及去管他的长矛。他手忙脚乱地将尼安从海水里捞起来，却无法探知到他的心跳和鼻息。海边长大的孩子知道溺水是怎样的，也知道如何快速抢救，他放下长矛，用自己已知的所有方法试图拯救尼安。远处的两具尸体不知何时已经随着海水漂远，但安锡已经无暇顾及。他们死了，他杀死的。这是事实，他不打算狡辩或是掩盖。

如果尼安因此死了，毫无疑问今夜发生的一切都会被归罪到唐一家人身上。安锡的脑中闪过了很多大人才会想到的利害关系，比如陆桥商会最近和西方联邦的会谈，比如他的父母最近频繁地和一些白皮人在家里的会客室里闭门密谈，又比如被烧毁的红玉公主的旅馆对于鞑哈亚而言的政治以及历史意义。安锡以前从未想到过这些，面对着尼安毫无生气的身体，这些信息却和他们脚下的白海一样在他脑中汹涌起来。

巫婆姗姗来迟，她看到安锡和尼安都在海滩上，又加快了脚步。

“孩子怎么样。”巫婆甚至没有过问两个不知去向的大人，首先查看起了尼安的情况。

“刚刚没呼吸了……尼安还有救吗？”

巫婆检查了一番后，向安锡露出了安慰的笑容。“有救，我来救。”

安锡将尼安交给了巫婆。年长的女人将男孩的头放置在她常年风湿的膝盖上，口中轻轻念叨着安锡听不懂的话语。

“安锡，好孩子，帮我记住，”巫婆一边用药草按揉着尼安身上的穴位，一边告诉他，“这是我一生中唯一的罪过。”

安锡那一句“你要干什么”还未问出口，尼安突然咳嗽起来，开始大口大口地吐出海水。

“活了！”

他惊喜地叫着抱住了尼安，但奇怪的是，尼安不断吐出肺中的海水，却依旧紧紧闭着双眼，没有醒过来的征兆。

巫婆叹了口气，拄着她的拐杖站了起来，“把孩子带上，我们回去了。”

安锡等着她作出解释，可见她转身要走，赶紧抱着尼安跟了上去，“尼安为什么还没醒？”

“一个人一生的心智是有限的，安锡，”巫婆等他跟上自己的脚步后，缓缓说道。现在安锡还抱着一个尼安，反而成了拖后腿的那个。“你们一家从古至今一直是女猎神的代行人并非毫无理由。”

“他的心智耗光了吗？”安锡担忧地问，“他是不是再也醒不过来了？”

巫婆转头看了他一眼，“他当然还会醒过来。不过大概就会痊愈了吧。”

“痊愈？”

她叹了口气，摆手让安锡停下脚步。

“安锡，你的父母不会告诉你，岛上的其他巫婆巫师不会告诉你，那些西方东方来的医生更对此一无所知，可是我只告诉你。这是最大的秘密，你不能告诉任何人。”巫婆的手颤颤巍巍地挪到她那件缀满口袋的外袍上，从其中一个口袋里翻出了一件东西。

“红虫？”

柔软的血红色虫子在巫婆的手指间无力地摆动着身体。

“拿着。”

安锡听从巫婆的话，将红虫接了过来。这虫子一落到他的皮肤上，立刻埋头做了一件本能的事——它咬了安锡。他倒吸一口冷气，立刻将它从自己的手上甩掉。

“我们都愿意相信头顶上有位人在照料我们，”巫婆没再看安锡一眼，她盯着地上的沙子，晃晃悠悠地迈开步子。“可是安锡，他们不在遥不可及的地方，更不在仪式之中、那些升上天空的祭祀烟火里。当你位于星空，再看向地面时，你看到的不是一个一个的人，而是陆地、海洋、树林——是那些你从前无法一眼望到的东西。所以他们不在那里，因为离得越远，他们越无法理解我们的苦难。”

巫婆的话让人摸不着头脑，安锡只能按揉着手上被咬疼的地方，紧跟在她身后。尼安的脸色仍旧苍白，而他被虫子咬开的窗口处开始流出细小的血珠，他未曾想到这些小东西的牙齿会这么尖利。

“所以他们不在我们触及不到的地方，而是在我们触手可得的地方。”巫婆闭上眼，像是在享受着此刻的晚风，但对于安锡来说，晚风裹挟着烧焦的木材味道和一些化学品的臭味，他手中的尼安生死未明，他抽不出心思来和她一起做冥想。

“安锡，你听到女猎神的神谕了吗？”

巫婆的声音越飘越远，但奇怪的是，她并没有走出多远，反而是安锡觉得自己正渐渐向后倒去。晚风变得吵闹起来，他很少意识到海洋和风会这样喧嚣。它们好像都在说着人类的语言，又好像都在呼唤着他自己的名字。

“安锡，安锡，你爱我吗？”

那声音如此亲切，他几乎流下泪来。一种沉重而熟悉的感情从心底翻涌上来，他知道自己的一生都在等待，也都在惧怕这个声音的呼唤。

他跪倒在沙子里，尼安从他的臂弯滚落，但他从未像此刻一样看得清楚、听得明白，眼力可及的世界在他的头脑中渐渐有了规律，变得富有哲理；他突然看懂了漫天星空，又明白了海潮的方向，甚至在他身前的这个人类，他也第一次如此清楚地知道他究竟是由何构成——尼安的身体、思想，他经历的痛苦，他濒死之际所做的一切，安锡突然全都明白了。

安锡慢慢地，将手掌贴在自己的胸膛。他第一次察觉自己像是被困在一个孩子的身体里，如此急切地想长大、变得强壮。当听到心跳有力地传出，他终于明白了自己在世间的全部意义。

“我爱您。”他垂下头，对着稀薄的空气深情地起誓道，“我的爱永远任您驱使。”

安锡终于找到了自己的猎神——那所有信仰的起源以及秘密的关键。

#

“你们的船今晚离港吗？”

鲁道夫的文书敲着他的拐杖，仰头质问正抽着水烟的船长。

“是的，长官。你们的庆典结束了吗，我们都看到烟火了，真壮观啊。”船长憨厚地笑着。

“白痴，那不是烟火。出了大事了！今晚我们要回明日港，我们有总督的特令，现在要征用你的货船。”文书煞有介事地抖出来一张字迹模糊的羊皮纸。船长眯着眼睛看了两行，很快又不看了。

“对不住啊，我们这船不载人。”船长看上去是打算将淳朴憨厚的角色扮到底。尼妮躲在遮盖之下，有些被逗乐了。

“你那么多水手都在船上，多我们一个不多。”其中一个宪兵发言。

尼妮能猜测出来这一次事故后，失去大半守卫兵力的鲁道夫一定害怕自己在鞑哈亚上难以继续保全性命，势必要逃跑，却没想到他居然来和自己争同一艘船。

鲁道夫总共带了六名护卫，一名文书。船上现在有十一名船员，加上尼妮一共是十二个人。

她心中明白应该怎么做，抬头向船长递了个眼神。船长看到后露出一脸苦相。如果不是生死攸关，他并不想伤人性命。

“快点，我们要处理的是国家大事，晚了一刻钟商会的会长都要你的命！”鲁道夫在他的护卫身后嚷嚷道。

局势僵持不下，尼妮想不到说服船长的办法，而这时下山的路上又响起了有人行走的树叶翕动声。

“什么人！”一个宪兵转过身，端起了枪。

“是我！和大夫！”

山田从树后走出来，高举双手，她的背上还背着被扎了穴道昏迷不醒的药剂师。

“你们来干什么？”

“我们本该乘今天的船回明日港……”山田意识到鲁道夫和他的护卫全都在此，又发现船长的身边没有尼妮的身影，立刻明白了目前的状况，可是已经来不及了。

“你这船分明载人！”鲁道夫指着船长的鼻子大声道，“现在立刻让我等登船！”

船长低下头，看了尼妮一眼，又回头看了他的水手们一眼。所有人心领神会，就连山田也读出了船长的意图。

他在说：杀。

#

药剂师被安放在了一间不漏水的客舱，山田自己和尼妮挤在船长的房间里，清洗着身上的污垢。

“大夫怎么晕了？”

“他执意要去找尼安，我就给他点了个穴。”山田换上了一件干净清爽的衬衣，又凑过来帮她清洗头发和手臂上的血污。

“哦。”尼妮停顿了一下，“找到他了吗？”

“没有。”

尼妮不再追问。尼安竟然真的没有从那场爆炸中活下来，她甚至觉得不可思议。

是安锡那一天对着白海说，尼安是猎神的代行人，当年红玉公主的旅馆起火一事也与他有关。她注意到自己的哥哥喜爱用极端的光明和温暖来表达他对猎神和光神极致的崇拜，所以最后这一场加工厂的“烟花秀”也是她和药剂师共同策划的主意。

她的哥哥欺骗了她，囚禁了她和他们的父母，甚至最后和安锡一起杀了他们。这是她这辈子也无法原谅的。尼妮无法去追究错综复杂的信仰，那些东西的答案模棱两可，无法给人带来解脱。而凶手却是看得见摸得着，真实存在的。

白海没有收到安锡的讯息，她收到了。那一天，在她刚刚体会过人生最幸福的瞬间过后，立刻经历了人生中最痛苦、悲伤、愤怒的瞬间。尼妮试图理解这两个从小到大都陪伴在左右的男孩，想为他们找借口，或者为自己找一个借口原谅他们。

她很努力地尝试了，甚至强忍着愤怒和安锡又在海里做了几次，可是随着每一次被他播种，尼妮越发觉得身上的人像一道幻影，充满了虚伪的、不实的黑暗。她再也看不见他漂亮的红发和俊美的脸蛋了。当她去触碰她的恋人，感受到的只有比冰还刺骨的寒冷。

并非安锡变成了恶魔，她心中一清二楚，而是她，她被恶魔占据了心灵，它们每时每刻都叫嚣着要复仇，要从这无尽的痛苦中解脱出来。可这一切多么可笑——她甚至已经不记得父母的容貌，他们离开她的时候，她还没有到真正理解爱的年纪，连哭泣都是因为夜晚少了一个给自己唱儿歌的声音；可现在想到他们的死亡，尼妮心中的却是从未有人传授过的深深恨意。它如此鲜明，让她夜不能寐，翻来覆去地只想着一件事。

她要杀了自己的哥哥和安锡。

尼妮知道安锡深爱着自己，利用这一点，她可以很轻易地杀死他。就在海滩上，在米布的协助下，她夺下了恋人的枪——几乎没有用什么力气，她只需要装作是在玩闹——对着他的脑门和胸口，扣下扳机。一、二。一共两次。

很简单。但对于尼安，她必须要小心翼翼才能不露马脚。

梦魇是第一步。她需要让尼安放松警惕，同时激起他的同情心。他心里清楚当年害死父母的并非神隐，而是他和安锡，所以当尼妮真的开始显露出梦魇的状况，他势必会万分焦急，由于情报掌握上的差距，他一定会猜想不到这是妹妹诓骗他的手段。可怜的尼安，他东奔西跑找来那些无用的草药，最后却被她养成了杀人的凶器。

第二步，她需要外人的帮助。米布是她最好的选择。上一任老巫婆死后留下的罪行其中就包括了唐夫妇死亡的真相。在得知尼妮的想法后，她第一个赞成了帮助她，而从巫婆哪里，尼妮还知道了另一个惊天的秘密——安锡多年来一直在暗中谋杀、恐吓总督府及相关人员。他的毒药和器具基本都是从米布这里获得，而对于那些联邦和商会的支持者，安锡也从不手软。即使米布好言相劝，试图唤起他的仁慈心肠，这个世人眼里圣洁得几乎发光的安锡还是会毫不犹豫地下手。而这一切甚至在他组建游击队前就已经开始了。

尼妮没有想到她曾经的梦中情人居然私下里是个双手血迹斑斑的杀人犯，更想不到他的本性如此残酷、邪恶。她对于杀死安锡的做法一度有些动摇，米布的话及时让她更坚定了自己的本心。

于是巫婆承担了为她证实梦魇与神隐征兆的角色，在每日的会诊后，尼妮从巫婆那里拿走真正能够致幻的草药一点点加入尼安的日常饮食之中。他的确很快开始变得疑神疑鬼，只是他本人的感觉太过敏锐，赶在尼妮之前发现了米布和安锡之死的联系，用那把枪杀死了米布。

而尼妮的复仇并不打算止步于安锡与尼安。

她知道鞑哈亚会变成今日这样，与总督府里坐着的那位脱不了干系。矗立在广场旁的加工厂是他们对鞑哈亚土地侵犯的象征物。这丑陋的建筑物像个拔地而起的男性性器，污染了诞育鞑哈亚土地的女神。于是她找到了可以轻易接触易燃物和爆炸物的药剂师，虽然他是个西方人，但尼妮得知了他与岛上的佣兵有仇。仇恨可以轻易将两个原本不相干的人拉拢成为战友。不过首先，她需要让尼安足够疯癫，让他觉得他不得不去杀了鲁道夫才行。

为此她需要一次被伪装的死亡。

山田就在这时恰到好处地出现了。她在了解了尼妮的想法后和巫婆一样几乎立刻同意了帮助她。她编造了谎言，将尼安引向了海滩，而连日来他服下的药草开始产生了效果——药剂师找到他的时候，他躺在白海的沙滩上，神志不清地说着梦话。

猎神的代行人、第二次生命、永远的效忠……这些都是尼妮从安锡的告白中听过的关键词。

当尼安和药剂师计划着杀死鲁道夫的方法时，她已经和山田将爆炸物设置在了加工厂，山田设计了一个精妙的时间控制装置，可以保证爆炸物准时在庆典当日猎杀野猪的环节——也就是尼安原定杀死鲁道夫的时刻被引爆。

这一切布置完毕后，她便静静地等待着一切的发生，等待着离开这座岛屿。

而现在他们的船已经离开了昨日港的港口。当她坐在船上眺望那个平日经常路过的鞑哈亚第一大港口时，尼妮第一次觉得它是这样一个小而破旧的地方。在浓重的夜色之中，昨日港像一团黑雾，那些被弃在岸边的船只摇摇晃晃地向离港的他们致敬，而每一秒钟，它们都在变得更小，更难以被察觉。

最后只剩下了白海，永不止息地翻涌着。

她相信尼安已经死了。尽管确信这个事实后，她感到自己的某一部分也死去了一些，但折磨着她的无尽痛苦起码已经结束了——伴随着死亡、盛大的烟火和咆哮的海洋。

尼妮抚摸着自己的小腹，那里孕育着她和安锡的孩子，一个全新的生命。这是她最后一个离开这里的理由。尼妮不想在一片让她学会恨的土地上抚养孩子，她不确定自己在崭新的陆地上能够再一次获得幸福，但她愿意尽力一试。

现在，尼妮终于长舒一口气，感到脑中的嗡鸣终于停下了——它不知从何时响起，也不知为何而停下。一种由内到外的放松让她瘫倒在了床褥上，伸展着自己的四肢。

“……起码在我活着的日子里会一直爱你……”

一些细不可闻的歌声顺着舷窗飘进了船长的舱室。尼妮没有仔细去听，但那声音却越来越大，像是有人不断地加入合唱之中，丰富着这段单薄的旋律。

“……起码在我活着的日子里会一直爱你……”

她从床上跳起来，打开了舷窗。山田正在冲洗身体，根本没有注意到她在干什么。尼妮将头伸出去，想要看清白海之上那些黑乎乎的东西究竟是什么。

歌声越来越响亮，已经引起了几乎所有船员的注意，它也唤醒了被点穴的药剂师。他们纷纷凑到甲板上或是舷窗的窗口，寻找着歌声的来源。终于，船长打开了他们用来和港口确认距离的灯光，在白海波涛汹涌的海面上，灯光捕捉到了密密麻麻的人头从水下伸出来，随着波涛的起伏而时上时下——那是人鱼，数量就算没有上千也有几百，仿佛这一整片海域所有的人鱼此刻都聚集在了这里。

他们得到了灯光，因此唱得更加凄婉而令人心碎。

“起码在我活着的日子里会一直爱你。”

歌词落入了山田的耳中，她下意识地重复了出来，而尼妮却站在窗口一动也不动了。

鞑哈亚的人们说，白海比人更懂人心，它记得你对它说的每一句话，也能分辨出什么才是人们真正想要传达的。

秘密如果能说出口就不能被称作秘密。

在安锡生命的最后几分钟，他已经想好了未来所有的计划。他决定将自己最重大的秘密这一次亲口告诉她，如果她愿意原谅他，他就会壮着胆子向她提出求婚，他想好了，他们必须要离开这座岛屿，去一个新的地方开始生活才行；

如果……如果尼妮想要杀了他复仇，那么他今天也准备好了一把特殊的武器。安锡希望自己的死能让他们都得到解脱，他无法忍受看到恋人脸上露出痛苦的表情，他已经将鞑哈亚的一切都和鲁道夫交代清楚，而游击队没有了他注定是一盘散沙……岛上再也不会有红头发的人，一切就这样结束了。

安锡没有来得及讲出一切，尼妮急切的向他索要了那把枪，于是他明白了，死亡才是最后的解决方法。

拿走吧。他想。拿走这把枪，但你并不会因此背负谋杀的罪名，因为死亡是我早已决定好的。

“起码在我活着的日子里会一直爱你。”

人鱼们为他们哀悼。

#

尼安觉得自己大概是一个鬼魂。

他和苏拉现在并排坐着，一些陌生的记忆随着她的讲述慢慢回到他的脑海。那一点也不像他自己的人生，却又如此证据确凿。

“你的信仰，是一种无法根治的病。”苏拉抚平她被晚风吹乱的头发，鹰一般的双目看着遥远的海面上某一个黑点。

“红虫子？”他猜道。

“它们原本就是女猎神所创造的物种，也只能在鞑哈亚存活。”苏拉随手在圆木中一抹，抓起来了一只熟悉的昆虫。

“它制造危险的臆想，将白日梦想家变成罪犯和宗教领袖，可是这世上可以用来取代它的东西太多了。金钱、恐惧、未见之物。任何一个都能让无名小卒成为某种旨意的代行人。”

红虫摆着身子想要咬苏拉的手指，被她动作迅速地扔到了一边。

“我被它咬过，很小的时候。”尼安想了想，“安锡也被咬过。尼妮也是。还有很多人都被咬过。这不说明问题。”

是的，正是如此。因为红虫并非必要的因素。还记得吗，神明不在我们遥不可及的地方，他们的力量早就在远古时代被公平地分给了他们的造物。

不是每一个遭到虫咬的人都会变成偏执的疯子，正如不是每一个持枪者都是杀人凶手。是我们时至今日相信的事物将我们各自变成了如今的样子。

尼安，你并不可怜，只有你忘记了最痛苦的一切，将自己从过去中解放了出来。他们都以为你到了最后一无所有，但事实是，只有你在这里，和我在一起。

你一直好奇我的真身，一直想探索我的存在，你从还是个婴儿时就会伸出小小的双手试图抓住虚空中的事物，而现在，我们终于相见了。

尼安转过头去，苏拉已经不是苏拉的样子——她不再是任何人的模样，像一块经过千百年风吹雨打的石雕像，面目模糊，却格外庄严、神圣。

他伸出手去触碰石像胸口的位置——一股酥麻的感觉顺着之间流遍全身，尼安在这短暂的瞬间看到了世界上的一切。等这一个瞬间过去，他睁开了眼睛，醒了。

尼安仍旧在那片海滩上，只不过此时已不再是黑夜，旭日东升，这是一个新的早晨。

他转过头，没有在枯木之上看到任何死人，远处的山坡上，依稀还能见到昨夜大火余烬中的黑烟。尼安身后的聚落还未开始一天的忙碌，但能听到说话声和家畜的叫声，一切都那么真实、自然又可爱，仿佛昨日不过是有人放跑了一只炮仗，而善于遗忘的鞑哈亚人们已经重新回到原本的生活轨迹上。

尼安意识到自己不需要立刻就开始找回他自己的路——他已经迷路太久了，从今以后他愿意多花一点时间，思考今后的每一步。

安锡死了，一切随着他的死结束了。尼安不久以后会得知他的妹妹离开了鞑哈亚、鲁道夫总督和他的护卫们被神秘人士刺杀，以及联邦即将到来的军队。

而现在……现在他想什么都不想，就躺在这片温度合适又细腻的沙子上，静静地观看白海起落。

他终于得偿所愿。

FIN


End file.
